Antonius: Son of Marcus
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Antonius is the missing son of Marcus, disappeared over 3000 years ago.Now he turns up in Forks just passing through when he meets the Cullens & a pregnant Bella.He wants to help, but no one trusts him except...Leah?Set 1300 BC then to the middle of BD.
1. Prologue

_**I've written a few stories about the Volturi leaders having children, one was about Aro having a daughter, one about Caius having twins a son and daughter, and even one where all three had daughters, all hybrids. Now I'm creating one about Marcus having a son, one he never knew but his so knows about him. Here's the full summary, and it's different from the other one.**_

_**Goes back to around 1300 BC:**_

_**Marcus and Didyme were blissfully happy in the Volturi, but then after 300 years of being together did Didyme realize she could reproduce. Everyone considered it impossible, no other female vampire could do it and only everyone in the Volturi knew about the pregnancy. Sometime later Didyme is kidnapped, and no one can find her; half a year after she vanishes, the Volturi receive a box of ashes with a note declaring Didyme's death. Now three thousand years later a young man appears out of nowhere but he's not like any of the other vampires. What could he want with the Cullens? Where did he come from and what's his connection with everyone?**_

_**Hope you like this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_1300 B.C.: After the Volturi gained power:_

_Marcus' P.O.V.:_

It was a low, sort of gloomy day as I could see it. Aro, Caius and myself had obtained leadership over the entire vampire population, and for some reason I could not help but feel my emotions run deep. The Romanian Coven had been vanquished, but Aro and I both agreed there were still possible chances of the coven being threatened; especially with my beloved mate Didyme in her condition.

"Marcus!" I heard her calling me and rushed to her in our quarters. She was bending over the balcony, vomiting up from what I could tell was the blood she'd drunk the day before. I couldn't quite understand it, vampires didn't vomit from my experience.

"Love shall I get Aro?" if this was what I thought it was, it could be serious for us both. She nodded at me and I quickly ran to find my brothers. "Aro!" I rushed into the main room of our castle, finding Aro and Caius talking to each other.

"Marcus what is it?"

"It's Didyme, she's sick!" his expression was enough to get us both running back to my wife.

"Didyme!" he rushed to her and helped her over to a chair. As soon as he touched her he pulled back as if being struck or bitten.

"What is it?" I was hoping it wasn't.

"Sorella, what's wrong?" she shook her head.

"I don't know…" I moved her hair from her mouth. "I just starting feeling sick and…then I start vomiting and oh!" she held her stomach and bent back over.

"Sorella?" Aro and I looked at her. She started breathing in and out, but I couldn't see why because we didn't need to breathe.

"Fratello I swear something just moved…inside me." She looked up at him with worry and he bent down to her level.

"May I?" he asked and she moved her hands letting his take their place. After a quick minute he pulled back with shock all over his face. "Essa non può essere." I heard him mutter. "Marcus please come with me, Didyme if you feel sick again then please call us." He pulled me out of the room and into another not too far off.

"Is this what I think it is brother?" he touched my hand briefly.

"She has all the symptoms, vomiting, enhanced senses, fatigue, monstrous appetite." My thoughts were precise. "She's pregnant." If I'd just realized this now I wouldn't believe it.

"How can this be, not one female vampire in existence has ever bore a child?" Aro shook his head at me.

"I cannot comprehend it myself Marcus, I've never heard of such a being. If this child is born there is no telling what it will become." I had to agree, this was the first time anything like this had happened. "We cannot be certain, but I shall try and look up legends and information."

"What's going on?" I turned and saw Caius coming our way.

"Brother I was just about to come for you." He looked at me.

"I shall return to my wife." I turned back to my quarters and I found my mate in the chair rubbing her stomach. "Mia amore, how are you?" I sat down beside her.

"Fine amato." She smiled at me. "What did Aro say?" I sighed.

"He's going to try and find out about this. I cannot be certain what shall be done." She gave me a curious look.

"Be done? Be done about what?"

"Amore, we don't know what will happen if the child is born. No other female vampire has ever bore a child…"

"What difference does that make? This is our child Marcus, don't tell me you want to kill it?" I hadn't really given it much thought.

"I don't know, I haven't quite figured it out." I shook my head and she glared at me.

"Marcus, this could be the only chance we have of being an actual family. I know you and Aro think of Jane and Alec as family but this child is ours." I knew she'd made her choice.

"You wish to keep it?" she nodded.

"Yes, it's my child and yours. I won't kill it."

"But amore, when the child is born what if it's pure immortal? You know Aro won't allow it to live, it won't be able to control itself."

"Don't say it like that!" she screamed at me. Great the hormones were already kicking in.

"Didyme I'm just saying that…"

"No, Marcus this is our baby. My baby, I won't let you kill it!"

"Didyme…"

"Get out!" she pointed at the door and I couldn't help but know I did this myself. I walked without a word to her, and found Aro and Caius both coming to meet me.

"Not here." I led then into another room way down the hall out of earshot from Didyme. We took refuge so to speak in Caius' private study, the only place off limits to everyone except us. "What should we do?"

"Brother we don't know exactly what the child will be, and there isn't much to go on." Aro.

"We must keep this secret at all costs, only the guards can know." Caius.

"She wants to keep it." I said and Aro sighed.

"I had a feeling, which is why I suggest that we let this progress accordingly. Look after her, and once the child is born we'll see what can be done; if it's pure immortal, then we'll have no choice." I could tell he didn't like the idea of killing his possible niece or nephew, but I had to agree.

"And if it isn't?" Caius.

"Then we'll have to go along with whatever Didyme and Marcus wish. This is their child, and I have a feeling that we'll get more than we've bargained for." That was a slight relief, if the child wasn't born immortal and frozen as an infant it would be the best thing for me and my wife.

"You tell the guards Aro, and Caius I want to ask if you tighten security around here for us? Didyme will have to be kept under watch, I don't want to risk anything." Caius and Aro both nodded with me.

"Go to her Marcus, just be with her. She needs you." Aro smiled at me, we all embraced briefly and then I left to my quarters. Didyme hadn't moved from her spot, she was still sitting in her chair but looked as if she'd been dry sobbing.

"Amore." I whispered. "I'm sorry." I walked in front of her and bent down on my knees. "I know this means a lot to you, to be the first female vampire to have a child. I know it's my child too, and both Aro and myself want it to live."

"Stop calling them that." She growled at me.

"Them?"

"I don't know if the baby's a boy or girl, so I'll address it as they or them not it." I laughed a little.

"Love, I just want what's best for you and us. I know that the baby is…" she looked at me stunned. "I don't want to kill them. I want to keep the child like you as does Aro, and we're all willing to do anything to make sure you're safe and well."

"You…you want to be a father?" I nodded and took her hands in mine.

"More than anything." She embraced me immediately and I spun her around. I knew as long as I had her and our child, my life would be complete.

_Sometime later, six months along:_

It was getting closer and closer to the birth I could tell, as could everyone else. Didyme had grown bigger, her thin, flat stomach was now huge and swollen with our child inside. Aro and I both discovered the infant needed both blood and human food to live inside, the blood Didyme would take, but after she'd taken the first bite of human food she complained it was like tasting dirt.

"How is she?" Aro and I were in his study, discussing the plan for the birth.

"Fine as far as I can see, the baby's doing great." Aro smiled.

"Excellent." We both could see this child would be different, but as fluent as Aro's power was he could not ready the infant's thoughts through the womb. "Well, we will have our strongest guards present at the birth." By strongest he meant the ones with more control over their thirst. Aro and I both agreed the guard would feed before the birth, just to be safe; I would be there as would he, and maybe Jane and the other wives.

Athenodora and Sulpicia were overjoyed at the idea of Didyme having a child, granted at first they were jealous she had the miracle but they came around once she told them they could help her raise him or her. Truthfully I cared not whether I had a son or daughter, either would be great and Didyme agreed with me; but Caius and the others were hoping it would be a boy, and Aro on the other hand only hoped the child would grow and be healthy.

"Have you thought of names yet brother?" he asked me.

"Not exactly, we have a few ideas but we won't be sure until the birth." There was still a possible chance of the child being pure immortal, but I was hoping with all my soul they would not be until fully grown.

"I see, well the feeding is soon so please join us today. I'll have Akon watch over Didyme and you can bring her blood." Akon was one of Didyme's personal guards, he was about as big as Felix but a slight bit stronger.

"Very well, I'm going to check on my wife." Aro let me leave and I rushed back to my quarters. My beautiful wife was standing in front of our bedroom window watching the sun set and I could see the maternal glow around her. She was beautiful, even when pregnant and I loved how she always gave small talks to the baby. "Amore."

"Marcus." She turned and kissed me sweetly. "Oh!" I felt it too, the baby kicked.

"They're strong aren't they?" we were still referring the child as they or them, since we couldn't agree on if they were a boy or girl. "It won't be long now." I nuzzled her nose.

"No, I cannot wait to meet our child." We were both excited, as was everyone else. This would be a joyous occasion for everyone, especially Aro, Didyme, and I myself.

"Master Marcus." I heard Akon's voice from the other side of the door. "The feeding has begun." I kissed my mate's cheek and smiled.

"I'll be right back." She kissed me.

"We'll miss you." I laughed and ran at vampire speed to the large room where our guards were starting to feed on a large group of humans. The feeding went by fast, I ate about five humans while the rest ate more. I saved a couple for Didyme, and soon the other humans were finished in no time.

"That was a good feeding." Caius.

"One of our biggest ones, Marcus take yours to…" before Aro could finish a loud scream was coming from the direction of my corridors and soon the smell of smoke followed. Panicking inwardly I ran leaving the terrified humans behind and I saw my worst fears burst into flames before me.

"NO!" I tried to run into the room but Felix and Demetri held me back while Aro and the others tried to put out the fire. My entire room, along with Akon and my wife trapped inside was burning down; I was helpless like the others. "DIDYME!" I called her but I heard nothing except crackling stones and fire.

It was over, my wife and child were both gone and turned to ash before my eyes. The guards put out the fire, but it was already too late. I collapsed on my knees and held my face in my hands, Aro collapsed as well and we both grieved in despair.

_Elsewhere, a month later:_

_Mysterious P.O.V.:_

A month ago we had infiltrated the home of the Volturi, our most hated enemies. The Romanians had fallen, but they would soon have their revenge with what we planned.

"My lord, it's time." My partner Nicias said and I followed him to the room where our prisoner was being kept. Screams were heard and a woman was instructing the prisoner to push. Soon after a loud cry echoed in the room, and I walked inside seeing our bound prisoner trying to relax as the midwife held up the infant.

"What is it?" I looked at the woman and she bowed to me.

"A boy my lord." She held up the bloody infant, and I could see it was not pure immortal as the Volturi had feared. His eyes were a deep brown, and he was strong despite his miniscule size.

"P-Please…" I heard sweet Didyme beg. "Please let me hold him…" I looked at her and laughed.

"You have served your purpose, therefore you are no longer useful." I turned to Nicias. "Dispose of her." He bowed to me and soon another scream came behind me as I carried the infant away. I cleaned him off and I could easily see he would be of great use in my plans.

"It's done my lord." Nicias came to me.

"Wonderful." I held the boy up and admired how much he resembled his poor mother. "Do you know what we shall name him Nicias?"

"That is for you to decide my lord." I thought for a minute, and then the perfect name came to me.

"Antonius, we will name him Antonius."

_**I hope this satisfies you all for now. The next one will be up as soon as I can type it. **_

_**Translations:**_

_**Sorella ~ sister**_

_**Fratello ~ brother**_

_**Amore ~ love**_

_**Essa non può essere ~ It cannot be.**_

_**Amato ~ beloved**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Freedom

_**I'm glad most of you liked the prologue, so here's the chapter that begins in Antonius's P.O.V.; right when he becomes a full grown vampire and realizes his true nature. This fic will go on for him, and into the point of where he dwells in the dark up until where there will be a time skip in the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Seventeen years later:_

Hollow, is how I felt; it was how I was raised, how I was taught, all for my namesake. My name is Antonius, and as my master likes to keep me quiet I am obedient to him. I am seventeen years old, and from my master's teachings and understandings I'm very special in the world of the vampires.

I was living in some ancient parts of Greece with my master and the other servants. It was dark and cold most of the time, but sometimes as the sun rose it would get warm. Our home was underground, away from the humans and safe from persecution of any other vampires that may have come around.

"Antonius, the master wants to see you." Nicias called me and I followed him from my little hovel of a room. Nicias was second-in-command to our master, and something of my caretaker since he had raised and trained me since I was old enough to walk and speak. Our master only gives him tasks for me to complete, and if I carry them out correctly then I am rewarded as was Nicias and the others. The coven was made of mainly ten vampires, but only I, Nicias, and our master had special talents out of all of them.

"Ah there you are." My master met us in a lower part of the hideout, standing in front of a stone cell where I could see a human female bound and chained to the wall. "Time to test it." I nodded and he let me inside, the woman was about mid-thirties, and sick from her scent. She was weak and brittle, like most of the other humans captured and imprisoned here.

"Who are you?" she asked me with eyes full of fear. I just stared at her, and her expression deepened more and more with each passing second. "Si prega di non farmi male!" she was getting louder and more terrified as I looked at her. I walked a step closer and she inched further into the wall. "Non Stai lontano da me!" I walked closer. "Per favore, per favore non andare via!" I stopped an inch away from her and looked down to her eye level.

"Enough Antonius." My master came in. "Go feed." I left with Nicias and we went to another room were some humans had been killed recently. I took two and drained their blood, feeling stronger with each taste of the warm liquid flowing down my throat.

"You did well Antonius." I finished and nodded at Nicias. In a way he was sort of a brother to me, but I had been taught to vanquish such emotions and feelings to keep myself at bay. "Go check the scripts, I'll talk to the master." He left and took the drained corpses with him. I made my way down to the old room where all the old scripts were kept, most of which were about the coven and myself.

'Where to begin?' it was full of rolled up scrolls, each with a date on the back up in the left hand corner. My job here was to make sure each and every one was updated accordingly, but only the ones with a specific symbol on the page.

Sometimes I felt like Julius Caesar's personal scribe.

The scrolls all seemed up to date, but as I put most of the others away in their slots I noticed some older ones at the top. Normally I would ignore them but one in particular caught my eye, the one with the date of my birth.

I didn't know much about my past, only that my mother died during childbirth and that both she and my father were full vampires. This was why my master kept my existence a secret from the others, I was the world's first natural born vampire, never human nor pure immortal until I turned seventeen. I stopped aging for quite a while, and I glittered in the sun just like the others but I was still different. Master had said my father abandoned my mother when she became pregnant, and that she was the only female vampire in existence who had a child.

I thought of her sometimes, and I knew her name because master had told me about her. Her original coven had abandoned her and my master found her. She was a kind woman apparently, she had the gift of making everyone around her happy whereas my power was to inflict fear into a target.

'I have a right to know about her.' Ignoring my inner conscience I took the scroll down from its place and unrolled it. Out fell a good amount of dust but it didn't bother me; I read the first line stating my mother's name.

_Didyme _

_Volturi _

_320_

_Aura of Happiness_

_1 month_

_Terminated_

That last word caught my attention, 'Terminated'. I remembered that word meant the subject had been killed for reasons unknown. These scrolls had the subjects' basic information, their names, covens, age, powers besides the basics, and the amount of time they were here. The scrolls either had alive, terminated, or deceased on the end; deceased meant they had died in action, alive meant they were still in the coven, and terminated meant they were no longer useful.

My mother died in childbirth, but seeing as most vampires were durable until they were torn to pieces and burned dying of blood loss was impossible. Master had said my energy was so strong at birth my mother's life had been drained from the strength she gave to me.

'Now why would he lie to me?' this was suspicious, if my mother's death was planned then I had no reason to stay here. I needed to find out the truth first, and the only way to do so would be to hear it from my 'master's' lips. I finished up with the other scrolls and took the one of my mother hiding it in my long dark robes. I made my way back to my master's study, knowing he would be with Nicias discussing some sort of plan for the rest of the coven.

I thought about what to do, if I were to leave I would have to dispose of the entire coven including Nicias. He may have raised me, but he took part in my mother's death and stole me from my father. His story was possibly a phony, but I would find out soon enough.

"Antonius, have you finished your rounds?" Nicias came behind me.

"Yes." It was rare that I speak, but yes or no was mostly my answer to everything.

"Go to your quarters, the master will see you soon." Enough time to concoct my plan. I bowed and left to my little hovel, and though I knew I would have to kill off the entire coven it would be fairly easy since most of the other subjects or members stayed put unless told otherwise. This entire area was so dry right now it would be easy to light up and I knew some ways out, sadly though I would have to wait until master came to find me.

_Sometime later:_

I waited in my hovel, eagerly but calmly hoping to achieve my goal. If I left here, I could travel the world and if at all possible find out about my father. Master would pay for what he's done, and even if he and Nicias had raised me I would make sure my mother's death was avenged.

"Antonius." I had my back to the door, my master and Nicias both entered. "You've done well my boy."

"Thank you master." I turned to him.

"You've done so well that I see that it's time we take your skills to the next level."

"Master?"

"You see, we're going to need your powers in an upcoming war against another coven. You know of the Italian coven in the middle of Italy?"

"Volterra sir."

"Yes well, we've been at war with them for some time and our forces have been limited. We have other allies who will join in soon, but we want you to lead the army." I knew about their quarrels with the Italian vampires, and that the Romanian Coven had lost their power to them years ago but this was not my fight.

"As tempting as it sounds, I decline." I said it with little emotion and the two men looked at me curiously.

"You are the most suited for this task Antonius, why do you decline the honor?" I turned to him.

"There is no honor." I walked from one side of the room to the other. "There never was any honor in my upbringing was there?"

"I'm afraid you have me confused my boy." I turned to him again.

"You told me my father abandoned my pregnant mother, that she was thrown out of her coven for unknown reasons and that she died giving life to me. Is it true?"

"Why of course it is, why would you doubt me?" Nicias looked worried.

"Then explain this." I showed the date of the scroll to him and unrolled it revealing the information. "My mother's basic notes, why does it say terminated on the bottom?" I was staring him down like a target, my power slowly taking its course.

"W-Well my boy…you see…" it was working.

"Master?" Nicias sounded the same. "Antonius."

"You murdered my mother, and stole me from my father to raise me as a tool in your pathetic excuse of a coven. I demand an explanation."

"Antonius please let's just calm down…"

"You have ten seconds to tell me 'Master'." I warned him but seeing as my power was working a little too well I knew I wouldn't get much out of him.

"Y-You wouldn't kill me…would you…I raised you…" I took him by the throat and tore off his head and arms in front of Nicias.

"You raised me as a weapon, and that is your greatest weakness." I growled at the dismembered body of my master and turned back to Nicias. "Unless you wish to end up like him I suggest you talk."

"Antonius please listen…" he held up his hands in front of me. "Yes we kidnapped your mother when she was pregnant, and yes we killed her after you were born but we did what we thought was best."

"Best for what?" I growled.

"Your father and uncle are part of a coven that uses gifted vampires to get what they want. Your mother was a part of it but they would have raised you to their advantage, all we wanted was revenge against the Italians for stealing our power and murdering our coven mates. I was instructed to raise you, and train you into the man you are now…" I shook my head.

"No, you only raised me to be a tool in your game. If you did in fact 'care' for me then you would have told me the truth years ago." I advanced on him.

"Antonius it's not that simple."

"Oh it is…and now…" I grabbed his throat. "I will avenge my mother's death." I ripped his head clean off and tore him to pieces. I threw him next to the man I once called master, and then after I tore apart the paper containing my mother's notes I lit up a fire and threw it onto their bodies. The fire ignited instantly and I took a torch to light up every room underground until I reached the exit. As soon as I lit the last room on fire I took off into the night looking back as the entire hideout went up in smoke.

"He who commits injustice is ever made more wretched than he who suffers it." I quoted Plato's old saying and turned looking out at the world as far as I could see. I was free to do as I wished, and though I was able to taste freedom I could still hear Nicias' words in my head.

'_They would have raised you to their advantage.' _

If those words were true, then what reason would I have to find my father? If they were anything like the victims I just destroyed, why should I learn to trust them? I was free, and I would use this to my own advantage.

I ran at vampire speed into the night, not caring when or where I was heading, only the idea of freedom kept me going.

_**Hope you liked this one, next one has a time skip 3000 years into the future and just so you know Antonius won't change much but he is more cunning than he seems.**_

_**Translations:**_

_**Si prega di non farmi male! ~ Please don't hurt me.**_

_**Non Stai lontano da me! ~ No please stay away from me!**_

"_**Per favore, per favore non andare via! ~ No please please get away!**_

_**Just to be clear, Antonius' power is the opposite of Didyme. Instead of the aura of happiness, he has the ability to inflict fear into someone.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Reviews are nice I would love more opinions.**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Alice Knows

_**I did say there'd be a time skip in this chapter, but instead of it being in Antonius' point of view it's going to start in Alice's since she's the main one who can connect the dots. This goes right to where Bella is near fully pregnant and the Cullens are getting seriously worried for her life.**_

_**I did have this as Marcus originally but since my last fic had a second main character, like a mate for later on I decided to change it to Leah and she will show later.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Over 3000 years later: Forks, Washington:_

_Alice's P.O.V.:_

This wasn't going as we'd all hoped, Bella was supposed to become a vampire on her honeymoon but then she had to get pregnant with a life-sucking monster inside her. I was worried for her and I tried to convince her to let Carlisle abort the baby but she refused, on top of it Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and now Carlisle were backing her up.

I knew why Esme and Rosalie were doing this, they wanted to have children but suffered the loss when becoming vampires. Emmett and Carlisle would not go against them, they saw the fetus was killing Bella but they won't do anything about it. I was worried for Bella, but for Edward too he wasn't taking this any better than the rest of us. Normally I would be happy for Bella, but she's dying and I don't want to lose her.

"Alice." Jasper came up behind me in my room.

"Hey Jazz." He held me in his arms.

"How are you?" he knew the answer but it was sweet of him to be concerned.

"Fine I guess." I rubbed his hands. "Still worried about Bella."

"Everyone is, but there's nothing we can do."

"I know…it's Bella's choice. I understand why she's doing this, it is her baby but it's killing her." He held me tighter. "If only there was something to go on, some legend or someone who knows what we can do to make sure Bella lives through this."

"Alice I know you're upset, I am too and I don't like this I admit but we can offer our support to Bella. She wants this more than anything…"

"She said that about becoming a vampire…but at this rate she may not even get the chance."

"Don't say that." Jasper held me again. "I know Bella will get through this, I have faith in Carlisle." I had to agree with that, Carlisle saved Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett all seconds or minutes before they could die.

"I know but I…" I stopped and froze, I had a vision coming to me.

_Vision:_

_A young man was passing through the forest, he looked to be about seven or eighteen years old. He had pale peach skin, but he glittered like us in the small rays of sunlight; his hair was shoulder length black or dark brown tied back, and his eyes were a sort of reddish brown but he seemed…different. He wore long dark jeans and a black t-shirt with wrist bands and converse sneakers._

_I saw him in front of the house, I saw him talking to Bella, being friendly with her. He was laughing with her, but he was also helping her somehow. _

_He wasn't dangerous, because he was saying something to Bella; something that almost made sense._

"_I'm like this child, I'm not your average vampire." The vision changed and I saw him with a child, a little girl playing and laughing in the forest like brother and sister and the child looked like…like Bella._

_Then I saw Bella and Edward, watching from a distance and smiling at them._

_End Vision._

"Alice…Alice?" I felt Jasper shaking me slightly and came out of my thoughts. "Did you just have a vision?" before I could answer Edward came in.

"Alice what did you see?" he asked.

"It's not important right now Edward." I hoped he'd back off.

"Was it about Bella?" damn.

"Yes and no."

"Explain." Typical protective Edward, well I didn't have a choice now.

"I saw this guy, he's about your age in appearance but he's…"

"He's not coming here." He interrupted me.

"Edward he could be helpful with Bella."

"Do you know him?" I shook my head. "Then how can you trust him with Bella?"

"Look all I saw was him brightening Bella's spirits, and then I saw him with a little girl who looked just like you and Bella; and I saw you and Bella together watching them." Jasper touched my shoulder.

"If that vision's accurate then he could help us with Bella. Whoever he is, he'll be an important asset in this."

"Can you tell if he's dangerous or not?" Edward leaned in closer and I nodded.

"He didn't seem dangerous, but there was something off about him. He's a vampire but…he's different somehow I just can't put my finger on it." Edward looked away for a bit, and then spoke again.

"When will he be here?" I looked back at the vision, and then to Edward.

"I'd say tomorrow afternoon, just in the forest."

"Better tell Jacob and the others…"

"No not yet." Jasper and Edward looked at me strangely. "I think only me, Jasper, and Carlisle should go, you too Edward if you can get away long enough." He shook his head.

"No…I need to stay with Bella."

"But you also need to know if there's anything we can do to help her."

"I can't leave her alone with Jacob around." He argued further and I sighed.

"Ok, just me Jasper and Carlisle." First we had to find Carlisle and explain it to him. "Don't say a word to anyone else yet ok?" I looked between Jasper and Edward and they nodded. "Where's Carlisle?"

"In his study." I took Jasper's arm and pulled him away fast to Carlisle's private study. I knocked on the door and got an answer.

"It's open." I pushed open the door and saw Carlisle at his desk shuffling some papers. "Alice, is it Bella?" I shook my head.

"I had a vision." He stopped shuffling. "I saw this man, looked about seventeen or eighteen and I don't know how but I think he'll be a big help to Bella."

"How so?" he looked between me and Jasper.

"She saw him and then she saw him playing with a little kid that resembles Bella and Edward."

"I also saw Bella, she was a vampire." His eyes widened a bit and he got up from his seat. "He'll be in the area tomorrow, so I was thinking me, you, and Jasper should go meet him."

"Do you know if he's dangerous or not?" I nodded.

"I can tell, and I know that once we see him he's not an average vampire." He looked confused.

"What she means is that in the vision he seemed…off somehow. It was noticeable but he's different from us." Jasper answered for me. Carlisle took a few moments to think, and then nodded.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow but we best bring Emmett to be safe."

"Sounds reasonable." Jasper said.

"Go ahead and finish off the day, we'll go when Alice gives us the ok." We nodded and left Carlisle to finish his work, all the while I was thinking about that boy. If he could help us with Bella, he could probably end up joining our coven.

_The next day: 12:27 p.m.:_

We were about ready, Rosalie was going to put Bella down for a light nap while Esme was cooking food for Jacob and his friends. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I were about to leave, all I had to do was see when the mystery boy came along.

"We ready?" Emmett.

"Almost, let's get going he's almost here." We took off out the front door heading straight towards the inner part of the forest where I saw him appear.

We waited over ten minutes before I saw him again.

"He's here." I turned over towards the trees and I saw him, the boy from my vision. Like before he looked different but instead of us coming to him, he was walking over to us. Emmett and Jasper got into a defensive sort of stance around me, while Carlisle stayed in the back and me in the front. He came over and stopped just seven feet away from me; I walked up to him and he bowed.

"Hello." I said and he stood up straight.

"Hello." His voice was sort of thick and velvety, but smooth like a teenager's voice. "Is this your territory?"

"It is." Carlisle walked forward.

"You need not worry, I'm just passing through." He smiled a little.

"We know, but…we kind of need your assistance." I said and he glanced down at my choker necklace.

"You're the Cullens, the Olympic Coven?"

"We are, I'm Carlisle and these are my adopted sons Emmett and Jasper, and my adopted daughter Alice."

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Antonius." I think that was an ancient roman name. "Why do you require my assistance?"

"Well it's kind of complicated but, you see I have visions to see into the future or sometime in the present. I saw you in a vision yesterday and I think you'll be a great help with an…issue we're having." He looked at me oddly.

"What makes you think I will be able to help?" Emmett stepped forward.

"Dude, we just need to see if you know anything about this issue. If you don't then you're free to leave, if you do then we'd appreciate the help." Antonius looked at all of us, and then nodded.

"Very well I'll help, but I'd like to be filled in on all of this before I accompany you anywhere." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's like this, we just added a new member to our coven through marriage and she was supposed to be turned over her honeymoon but…something happened." He looked curious. "She's human still, and she's pregnant."

"Pregnant, her mate is a vampire?" I nodded and he took a few moments of silence. "I may be able to help you after all. Take me to her." I turned to Carlisle and he nodded.

"Follow us." We took off back to the house to see Jacob and Seth walking out the front door.

"Who's this?" Jacob snarled as he looked at Antonius.

"It's ok Jacob, Alice brought him here."

"For what?" he growled that time.

"He may know something about Bella's baby." I said and as Antonius tried to walk by Jacob blocked him. "Let him through Jacob, he won't hurt Bella."

"How do you know?" he looked at me.

"I just do, let him through." I said with force and Jacob reluctantly moved aside. Carlisle led Antonius inside and we followed with Jacob and Seth following quickly. When we reached the sitting room Rosalie stood in front of Bella with Esme. Edward was on the opposite end of the room where Emmett joined him.

"It's ok Rose, he's a friend." Carlisle said but Rosalie didn't seem convinced.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"He may know about the baby, he won't hurt Bella I know it." I said and she reluctantly moved aside. Antonius looked down at Bella and stared at her massively swollen stomach.

"May I?" he asked squatting and reaching his hand out. Bella looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure…" she was nervous but I could tell he didn't want to hurt her. His hand touched her swollen belly and rubbed around a little before he turned back to Carlisle.

"It's like I thought."

"What's he talking about?" Rosalie.

"He knows how to help Bella." Edward answered her walking over to them. "What do you know about this?" Antonius glanced at Edward and then back to Bella.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"Um…almost a full month not counting this week."

"Then it won't be long until you give birth." He said still touching Bella's stomach.

"Do you know what will happen once Bella has the baby?" Edward's hands were on Bella's shoulders. Antonius moved his hand away and sighed.

"She could die." He said and Edward's face fell. "But…"

"But what?" Jacob jumped in.

"I've met someone just like this child, and he's the only male of his kind. His mother died giving birth but only because she didn't have anyone there to save her. He's been raised by his aunt since he was born, and she is a vampire. After his mother died he bit his aunt and she became immortal, they've been together since." He paused.

"So basically what you're saying is…after Bella has the baby someone has to change her as soon as possible?" Edward asked and Antonius nodded.

"His name is Nahuel, he's a good friend."

"What else do you know?" Carlisle.

"He survives on blood mainly, but he can also survive on food. After he was born he was full grown in only seven years, he's about a century old give or take a decade." Everyone gave off a long sigh of relief, and I touched Antonius' shoulder warmly.

"What's his name?"

"Thank you, we really appreciate this." Antonius stood up and turned to Carlisle.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stick around for a while." Carlisle looked at him. "I'd like to try and get to know the baby, just to be safe."

"Not a chance!" Jacob about jumped at Antonius but Seth and Emmett held him back.

"Jacob he's not a threat." I said.

"How do you know? How do you know he won't hurt Bella once that thing's born? How do you know he's not making any of this up just to make us trust him?" before I could say anything Antonius walked over to Jacob and stared directly into his angry eyes.

"That child is a living being whether you see it that way or not. It has a heartbeat, and it can blend in better than us its innocent." He said kind of sternly.

"Jake…" Bella said and we all turned to her except Antonius. "He can stay, he'll be a good help in case something goes wrong." She looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"I think it's a good idea, he has more knowledge of this than any of us." He looked at Edward.

"As long as he behaves himself."

"Then it's settled!" I went over and hugged Antonius as thanks for his help. He hugged back reluctantly and I pulled back.

"Forgive Alice, she's got a bouncy sort of personality." Jasper laughed and I nudged his arm.

"I can see that." Antonius gave a small laugh. I was glad I'd had that vision now, somehow I just knew this would all work out.

_**I know it's a bit soon to introduce Nahuel but it kind of fits since Antonius has travelled all around the world since he escaped so he's bound to have met people he considers like himself. His friendship with Nahuel will come in handy later.**_

_**Next chapter brings a little bonding between Antonius and the Cullens, I may bring Leah in towards the end of the chapter but I'm not sure yet. **_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! So R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Imprinted

_**I'm glad to see most of you like the fic so far, and I thank those of you who say you can picture this fic as a movie cuz I can too. **_

_**Anyway this brings out a little bit of Antonius' softer side but he's still edgy with the Cullens and the wolves. Also Leah's point of view comes in too but she doesn't imprint yet.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Cullen Residence:_

_Antonius P.O.V.:_

I had been at the Cullen residence for almost a week now. It had been alright for the most part, but the blonde Rosalie, Edward, the wolf boy Jacob, and partially the bulky Emmett were still thinking me untrustworthy. I didn't care for the most part, I just wanted to be sure this child of Bella's would live and her with it, because in all my three thousand years alive I had not once witnessed the birth of such a creature.

Nahuel had become a good friend once I met him, I had spent about five years in South America with him and Huilen and they both considered me family. Leaving them was hard, but I still visit occasionally.

"Hey Tony." I heard Alice calling me, she gave me the nickname Tony because Antonius sounded old to her. Only her, Bella, and Esme called me that; Carlisle was civil with me but I didn't mind that he was protective of his coven.

"Yes Alice?" I saw her walk in with shopping bags.

"I got you some clothes, if you don't mind." Carlisle warned me about this. Alice loved to dress people up, even those she barely knew.

"Don't mind at all." I truly didn't; Alice emptied the bags and I saw several pairs of jeans, shirts, and a blue jean jacket to match my original pair of jeans. The last package contained new sneakers, black and blue like my converses.

"Like them?" she was so perky it was almost cute. I saw Edward glare at me from the doorway, I didn't have any romantic interest in Alice; it wasn't in me to steal one's mate from anyone.

"They're nice Alice thanks."

"I know they'll all fit. You wanna change I'll wash those if you want." I nodded and took the clothes into a spare room. I changed into the navy blue jeans and pulled on a dark green shirt but left on my old converses. Humans dressed so oddly I admit, but I had to keep a cover and the styles weren't half bad.

I grabbed my old clothes and Alice took them the minute I walked out of the room.

"Oh Bella wants to see you." She said.

"What for?" normally I didn't go near Bella unless she had her 'bodyguards' around so to speak.

"She just wants to talk. Don't worry only Rosalie's with her." She handed me a comb. "You may want to fix that hair, it's a little shaggy." My hair wasn't that long, but it did look that way. I untied my ponytail and combed out the tangles before retying it.

I walked into the room Bella stayed in, to be stopped by Rosalie who didn't look any happier to see me as I was similar to her.

"It's ok Rose, I asked him to come." Rosalie moved aside and I took a seat near the couch Bella sat on. Her complexion looked worse, and her skin was sallow and thin. The baby was as strong as I thought, so strong Bella looked so fragile she could break with one touch.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yeah. I wanted to thank you personally for all you've done so far."

"You're welcome, I was surprised when Alice met up with me. I knew you Cullens had talent but wow." Bella laughed. "I'm happy to help Bella."

"Why?" Rosalie asked me from her end. "Why do you wish to help? What's in it for you?"

"Rosalie…" Bella started.

"No it's ok Bella she has a right to her own opinion." I turned over to Rosalie. "I don't expect anything in return Rosalie, I just like to be of assistance. I know you don't trust me…but I assure you I don't wish to hurt Bella or the baby. Like you said, it's just an innocent being."

"Well said Tony." Bella.

"Thanks." I turned back to Bella and relaxed in my seat.

"Whatever, I'm going to get you more blood Bella." Rosalie left the room, leaving me and Bella alone.

"So your friend, Nahuel is just like my baby?" she asked rubbing her stomach.

"I already told you the story a dozen times Bella." I laughed.

"I know but I like hearing it, it gives me confidence about EJ." Edward Jacob for a boy, Renesmee for a girl; the names were odd, but they suit the infant I'm sure. "Just out of curiosity Tony, are you like my baby?"

"No, if I were I wouldn't be looking as young as I do." She looked at me curiously.

"Really how old are you? In vampire years I mean?" I laughed again.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" she nodded. "Over three-thousand years old." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"No way!"

"I knew you wouldn't believe it."

"No I mean no way as in really you're that old?" I nodded.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." I folded my hands in my lap.

"What've you done since you became a vampire? I know you travel but what did you do before?" my smile faltered, the only one who knew my true story was Nahuel. "Tony? You don't remember your human life?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me." She egged me on but I shook my head.

"I'll tell you when it's the right time." I wasn't ready to spill my secrets just yet. Thankfully Rosalie came back with Bella's cup of blood. "I'll see you later Bella." I left without looking at the blonde and made my way outside. I made my way up a tree and sat down to clear my head, the last thing I wanted to think about was not about to get in my way of helping the Cullens.

"Hey you!" I heard Jacob's voice calling me from below. "I'm coming up." He said and met me at the same branch I sat on. His glare was intense, but I figured he'd be this way.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, explain to me your plot." He growled.

"Plot?"

"What're your real reasons for helping Bella, how do you know so much about that demon inside her?" my eyes glared.

"Watch it Jacob. I already told you there's no plot."

"I don't buy it, why show up all of a sudden just to help Bella?"

"If you'll recall in that small memory of yours Alice was the one who found me. I was just passing through the town."

"Then why? Why are you so hell-bent on helping Bella?" I was getting irritated with him.

"My reasons are my own. Now would you please leave me alone?" I glared at him and I could see him tremble under my power. He just snarled and jumped down to the forest floor leaving me alone to gather my thoughts.

_Leah's P.O.V.:_

I thought I'd left the drama behind after I left Sam's pack, but now there was even more drama and it wasn't coming from me this time. Jacob had ordered me to keep watch over the river for three days to make sure none of Sam's pack would cross, and it was more boring than watching Paul grovel over meat.

'This sucks.' I kept thinking over and over knowing Jacob would hear me. I was annoying him because I was bored, and because I was sick of playing watchdog.

'Hey Leah! Jake wants you at the Cullen's place, says it's important.' Seth mind messaged me and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Finally." I transformed and raced straight for the Cullens' home. I never set foot in the place but now that I thought about it, it wasn't so bad as long as they didn't bug me. Jake met me at the front of the house, and he looked…angry again?

"Leah…"

"What's up? They giving you trouble?" I looked at the watching Cullens in the upper window on the second floor.

"No." he leaned into me. "Listen there's someone else here, I don't know why but they trust him to be around Bella."

"If…if they trust him then why…?"

"They just met him Leah, apparently he knows about the demon Bella's carrying. They trust him, I don't." I rolled my eyes.

"So you want me to play watchdog again, just on this one guy?"

"Leah he's not like the others, I don't know why but something's off about him. Even they can see it but none of them can tell what it is about him." I rolled my eyes again.

"How long's he staying?" he looked back at Bella watching us from the window.

"Carlisle gave him permission to stay as long as he wants. He wants to know the monster."

"That's their choice Jake, what you're afraid he's competition or something?"

"In a way…yes." He answered with a slight growl.

"Alright fine, it's better than watching that river for countless hours a day." He nodded at me. "So where is this guy?" he pointed up and in the tree I could almost barely see him but he was up there.

"Keep an eye on him." He said before going back into the Cullen house. So I'm playing babysitter, again. I figured if I had to do this then I might as well make conversation with the guy.

_Antonius' P.O.V.:_

I overheard Jake talking to a woman down below; probably a member of his group of shape shifting wolves but the only female I could tell. I looked down seeing them talk and I could see the woman was a blunt one, but she had a nice voice.

I saw Jacob walking back inside the house and looked back out at the trees when she called up to me.

"Hey you!" I looked back down at her, and the minute I looked at her it felt almost as if I was being drawn down to her. I jumped down from the tree and stood directly in front to get a good look at her; and what I saw made my eyes widen, and her eyes were almost deep in thought as we looked at each other.

She was about my height, well built, copper skin, shoulder length black hair, and had beautiful brown eyes. Her face looked as if it were carved from heaven itself, as if she'd gone from an angel to becoming an earthly goddess; if her tribe was still around I was sure she'd be the main wife of a chief. Her body wasn't too thin or thick, but a mix of muscle and curves like an Olympic athlete gold medalist; she was beautiful.

"Hi, I'm…Antonius." I said not bothering to hide the nervousness in my voice. Then again what man wouldn't be nervous after meeting such a gorgeous female?

"Leah Clearwater." She looked more nervous than me, something was troubling her.

"Leah, that's a pretty name." I'd seen several human women over my 3000 years, but none could be a good match to Leah's personality.

"Thanks. So…you're the one who's helping with Bella's pregnancy?"

"Due to the insistence of Alice Cullen; when I heard more about Bella's condition I knew how to help." She looked down at the ground, now I knew something was troubling her.

"I was told to watch over you so…let's just keep it civil." I gave a low bow to her.

"If you say so." She was about to walk back to the woods but then a younger man, with similar facial features stopped her.

"Leah, I heard it in your thoughts….did you really?" she glanced back nervously at me and held up her hand to quiet the boy.

"Seth…"

"No I mean this is great if you found the one, you don't have to worry about Sam anymore!"

"Seth stop…" the boy wouldn't listen, but what the hell was he talking about?

"Leah…did you imprint or not?" Imprint?

"Seth be quiet!" she looked back at me and then the kid, Seth's, eyes widened.

"Oh man." Seth groaned. "Jake's not gonna like this." Speak of the devil Jacob suddenly came flying out of the house with the Cullens behind him except Bella and Rosalie.

"Jacob no!" Edward screamed and Jacob transformed in front of me. I stood my ground and focused as he stalked towards me; soon to be walking back and lowering himself to the ground.

"What's happening?" Seth.

"It's Tony's power, he's making Jacob back down through fear." Carlisle answered and soon Jacob returned to his human form.

"You bastard!" he ran up to punch me but Leah transformed and stepped in front protecting me. "Move aside Leah!" she growled and roared at him.

"Jake!" Seth jumped next to Leah still in human form. "You said it can't be controlled who imprints on who! This is Leah's thing right now not yours or mine!"

'Thing?' what the hell's going on? "Would someone please explain to me what's going on here?" everyone stared at me, I may have only been here for a week but I didn't know a lot about Jacob's tribe.

"Leah imprinted on you Tony." Esme spoke up. "It means…you're her soul mate." My eyes widened a little and Leah changed back into a human. She turned to me and sighed.

"I imprinted on you, in a way it is saying that you and I are soul mates. It's a bit of power in our tribe that allows us to find 'the one'. Once a wolf like myself imprints on another, I can't be away from them. It'd be too painful."

"In other words, you and I are a match." I pointed between me and her and she nodded. "Then why is Jacob getting fierce with me?"

"I'm part of his pack and me imprinting on a vampire is not one of his top ten favorite things." I took a few minutes to ponder all this, if Leah really was my mate-to-be then maybe all my years of wishing to find the perfect woman would pay off.

"I see…well whatever you wish to do is fine with me Leah." They all widened their eyes at me. "I can tell this is a shock to most of you, so I'm not going to force anyone to like this nor will I force Leah to do anything she doesn't want." Leah looked like I'd just given her a really good compliment, everyone else looked almost stunned.

"Thanks…what's your name?" she asked and I walked up to her.

"Antonius, but you can call me Tony like they do." I pointed at the Cullens.

"Antonius…nice name."

"Tony sounds better." Seth came over to me and held out his hand. "I'm Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother." I shook his hand.

"I can tell, you look alike; can you transform into a wolf too?" he nodded. "Great." I smiled.

"I know we just met and all, but if you hurt my sister I'll kill you." He laughed.

"Yeah yeah. So Leah…do you want to talk or anything?" she looked back and forth at everyone.

"Um…not yet I need to clear my thoughts." Without another word Leah transformed again and took off into the woods. I about ran after her but Seth grabbed my arm.

"Let her cool off first, this is big for her." I looked back at the direction Leah left in and sighed.

"Ok. I'll be here when she comes back." I turned back inside after Carlisle let me through. I went up to the room Bella was in and sat back on the same chair I took earlier.

"I saw what happened." Bella said. "Rosalie said Leah imprinted on you?" I nodded.

"It's a surprise, but I'm letting Leah choose her way. I can tell she's been hurt before."

"She has…I'd tell you but I think she should be the one to tell you. Tony, I know you just met Leah but do you like her?"

"Yes." I didn't have to hide the fact that I liked Leah the minute I saw her.

"Ok." I looked at her.

"Ok? You're not bugged about this like everyone else?" she shook her head.

"I'm a human who's associated with vampires and werewolves, nothing surprises me anymore." I laughed. Bella may have been human, but she understood more than anyone I'd ever known.

_**Hope you liked it! I figured I can't have Leah just suddenly change her attitude after imprinting on someone let alone an unnatural vampire. Next one has a little more time with the Cullens and maybe Leah, and Renesmee's birth.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated so please leave one!**_

_**Later!**_


	5. News & Renesmee

_**As the title of the chapter says this introduces little Renesmee. Firstly it shows him revealing his story to Leah since they're on wolf territory so Alice can't see them and Edward can't hear their thoughts so far off. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days later, Antonius P.O.V.:_

It had been two days since I'd seen Leah, two days since I realized that she was indeed my soul mate but she had a few issues to sort out. I almost urged Seth to tell me what happened to make Leah so bitter towards most men, but he cleared it out that she had to tell me herself. I didn't know her that well, but I wanted to help her.

"Hey Ton." I heard Seth calling me. "Leah's here, she wants to see you." I turned around and followed Leah's scent to the middle of the forest. I found her in a field of sorts, or maybe it was a small meadow; she was sitting on the ground, fiddling with the grass.

"Leah." I called her and she turned to me. Her eyes sparkled in the small amount of light, and her shiny hair blew in the wind.

"Tony…" I walked over to her.

"May I join you?" she nodded and I sat beside her. "So…how are you?" she looked away.

"Fine I guess…confused by this whole thing but fine."

"You don't sound fine." She sighed. "Leah I know you've been hurt in the past, I don't know how or why but I'd like to get to know you. If what everyone says is true, that you imprinted on me, then we should get to know each other."

"You…you're sure you want to know me? I'm more of a charity case than a woman…" I touched her shoulder.

"I see you more as a huntress, like the Greek Goddess Artemis. Strong, wise, sharp, smart, protective…but most of all, beautiful." I touched her hair as I said this, moving it away from her face. "I've seen many women over the years Leah, but I haven't ever seen any like you." She laughed a little.

"I can't tell you how old that line is, but I'm sure you know." She looked at me.

"I probably would, since I'm older than you."

"How much older?" she eyed me curiously.

"Over 3000 years old, or less." Her eyes widened.

"You're that old and you look that young, it's almost hard to believe."

"If I wasn't a vampire at least." We both laughed and I kept staring at her, I couldn't help how lovely she was. "So, let's talk about you. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Where should I start?"

"Umm, tell me a little about your tribe. I'd like to hear more about your wolf phasing." She nodded.

"Well for starters our tribe's always had the magic of a wolf, we only phase when our enemies are close and our main enemy is a vampire. The first vampire was a man who killed two women in the tribe some years ago and one happened to be the wife of one of a wolf warrior. He killed several but when they managed to tear him apart they realized that only fire could finish him off completely."

"Interesting."

"His mate almost killed off the tribe, and after the last warrior the chief Taha Aki's son was killed he about killed the woman but she got the better hand. His third wife saw he would lose, and she stabbed herself to distract the vampire woman long enough for Taha Aki to kill her. Her sacrifice saved the tribe, and now every time a vampire is near the inner wolf in us comes alive." This was great, she was starting to open up to me.

"Now what about the imprinting, I understand how it works I just want to make sure I fully understand."

"Imprinting is when we find our soul mates, it can be anyone and I do mean anyone. Even the last person you'd expect to be with could be the one. When we imprint, the way Jake describes it, it's like gravity holding you to the spot. When you look directly into that person's eyes and feel a small tug on your body you know it's them. For your imprintee you would do anything for them, make them happy, be a best friend, a lover, protector; anything for them." She paused a couple of times during this, but it did make sense.

"You know I used to believe there was no such thing as a soul mate. I only thought that just because I was different no woman would ever want me."

"You've had bad luck in the past?" I nodded.

"I used to try and pick girls up just to keep up my human image. Sometimes I used to think I could find the right one, but every time I got with them they'd shove me away like I was a freak. I was bitter for a while, but I got over it after I met Nahuel." She leaned into me.

"It's been similar for me, being unwanted you know." I put my hand on her shoulder and stroked her smooth skin. "You haven't met him, but there's another alpha wolf besides Jake."

"Who?"

"His name is Sam Uley, he's my ex-boyfriend." Now I understood why she was hurt. "We dated in high school, for a while I was certain he was the one; but that all changed when he met my cousin Emily. I brought him to visit her one day and he imprinted; I was crushed and angry at them for a long time, but after I phased and Sam explained why he left me for her I forgave Emily. I hadn't forgiven him for a while, but I did."

"Leah, were you originally part of his pack?" she nodded.

"I hated being in it because I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself anymore. I made everyone else suffer for it and Sam kept asking me to stop but I couldn't. I was angry all the time, I even took it out on Seth but I didn't mean to."

"And after Jacob took his alpha heritage you joined his pack?" she nodded again. "So you finally broke the tie between you and Sam, after meeting me?"

"Yes, can't say he'll be glad I've imprinted on a vampire but he can get over himself." I had to laugh, Sam already had his mate so he had no say in Leah's mate. I held Leah closer to me and leaned my cheek on her head.

"Guess we both suffered from broken hearts over the years." She sighed and relaxed in my arms. Being with her made me feel better than I had in years, even better than the feeling I felt with Nahuel as a brother.

"So what about you, what's your story?" I felt a huge knot in my stomach, I hadn't told my story to anyone in over a century; but this was Leah, my future mate so she had a right to know. "If you're worried about the pixie Cullen hearing in on this don't worry, this meadow's just over the line of their territory and ours so she can't see us."

"Well for one thing, Leah I didn't exactly grow up the way a human would." She gave me another curious look. "I was raised by vampires from the minute I was born." Her eyes widened. "I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth."

"It does sound crazy, a human baby raised by blood thirsty vampires? I mean the first 'vegetarian' vampire who started a new diet was Carlisle, from what I've known at least."

"They did eat humans, but they couldn't eat me. Now…this will sound even more crazy, I don't know if you'll believe me or not."

"Well tell me and we'll see." She was egging me on so I couldn't hold back.

"I was born a vampire." Her eyes widened big, this time I think her eyes bulged out of her sockets. She pulled away and her mouth was a huge gaping hole this time.

"No way…that's impossible." I shook my head.

"It's true Leah."

"But no vampire can have children, vampire women can't have children."

"My mother could, she was the only vampire who could reproduce." I waited a few seconds before she spoke again.

"How? Everyone in the supernatural world knows that female vampires can't have babies, their bodies are frozen so they can't get pregnant."

"No one could explain why, she just was able to. How's about I start from the beginning, just to see if it will clear things up for you?" she stared at me and then nodded. "Both of my parents were vampires, but neither of them knew my mother could have children until it happened. They couldn't explain any of it and the pregnancy took as long as a human woman's pregnancy. When she was close to giving birth she was abducted by rebellious vampires out to get my father, and when she had me they killed her." I paused for a minute, this was hard to tell but every second that went by made me feel better since I was telling someone I knew I could trust.

"They killed your mom, and then raised you as a…." she couldn't think of a word.

"As a tool, right from the minute I could walk and talk they raised me as a weapon for an upcoming battle with another coven. I thought I belonged there, but the man I called 'master' was cold to me for the most part. His assistant Nicias trained me, and when they found out I had a special power they were overjoyed."

"What's the power?" I stared at her.

"Fear." She looked at me weirdly again. "I can make someone fear me with great amounts of paranoia left behind. Once they've feared me a small portion of my power is left inside them permanently."

"Wow, no wonder Jake hasn't gone near you much." I nodded. "That's awful though, to kill your mom just to get you."

"I know, after I found out the truth I killed the coven off. I never went back to that area again, and for the next three millennia I spent my time among the humans, learning more and more as time went by." She was quiet again, I was scared for a minute that she would soon hate and reject me if she thought I was lying. My answer was wrong as she leaned back into me.

"You turned out alright though, I can tell you won't hurt anyone who hasn't hurt you."

"Because of your imprinting?" she shook her head.

"I'm not a good judge of character, but my wolf is. It's been telling me to trust you all along, not just because you're my imprint but because you keep my inner wolf at bay." That did make sense, animals were good judges of character.

"It's been so long since I've told anyone my story, let alone a human."

"Does your friend…Nahuel know?" I nodded. "I almost thought you were like him, but you're not."

"He thought so too, but when I explained where I came from he knew we were similar even if I was full vampire and he was only half." She nodded in understanding, but then the curious look returned.

"What about your dad, didn't you ever meet him? Or try to find him?" I shook my head, not only did I not want to bring him up but I didn't want to tell her who he was.

"I never knew him, nor did I want to. I had been betrayed once; I didn't want to risk feeling that way again."

"I understand." She put her hands in my hair and played with my low ponytail. "Normally I don't like guys with long hair, but it looks good on you." My hair was slightly longer than hers, but hers had a shine to it. I glanced at my watch and realized I'd been gone over an hour.

"We should head back to the Cullens, they'll be looking for us." She was about to answer but then her face turned from happy to shock.

"We do!" she got up fast and brushed herself off.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella just had the baby." She turned into a wolf and I raced her back to the Cullen house. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward who was covered in blood stood in front of the house. Seth and Jacob, fully transformed stood with them.

"What happened?" I asked and Carlisle spotted me.

"Bella had the baby, Sam's coming he wants to kill her!" I stood in front of them all and then a line of wolves, the leader being a large black one, came stalking towards us. "Antonius please…"

"No! Let me…" I stood full force focusing on the leader, and he started shrinking back with his pack looking at him worried. "I won't let you hurt them." I growled.

"Tony!" Alice shouted and large brown wolf came at me. Leah jumped in his way and he backed down, Jacob jumped in the way too. The wolves started to slowly back away, but they looked ready to attack any chance they got.

"Jacob imprinted…" I heard Edward say. "They can't hurt her, or Tony." Leah stood protectively in front of me. "Whomever a wolf imprints can't be harmed, it's their most valued law." The wolves took one last stare at all of us, but the black one took one more at Leah before they vanished back into the forest. Jacob and Leah waited a few seconds before shifting back to their human forms.

"How's Bella?" I asked Edward.

"Made it, just barely made it." He mumbled but I could see his near suffering all over. He nearly lost Bella, I couldn't imagine the feeling of losing one's mate.

"The baby?" he looked at me.

"It's a girl, Renesmee."

"Renesmee?" I heard Leah scoff.

"It's a combination of her mother Renee and Esme's names." Leah made a ppbth sound, and then Jacob turned to Edward.

"You saved my daughter's life, thank you." I could hear slight bitterness in his voice. Jacob imprinting on a baby sounded wrong, but if I remembered correctly his feelings wouldn't turn romantic until she reached the proper age.

"It's not something I can control, right Leah?" he looked at Leah and she shrugged.

"Guess we're both freaks of nature here eh?" she went next to me and held my hand.

"Edward…could I see her? The baby?" I asked and I was sure he'd say no but he nodded at me.

"Go ahead, you helped us through most of this." I looked at Leah and she nodded. I ran inside and the sound of an infant's cooing caught my ears. I slowly walked inside towards the sounds and I saw Rosalie holding a small baby in her arms, feeding her blood from a baby bottle. All I could do was stand there, staring at the adorable little creature in her arms; when she saw me in the doorway she stood up holding the child protectively.

"What're you doing here?" she made it seem like I wanted to eat the baby.

"I came to see Renesmee." I didn't move from my spot. "I know why you helped Bella, and I know she said if anything happened to her that she wanted you and the others to take care of the baby. Bella will live Rosalie, but you'll still be a part of Renesmee's life."

"Rose." Edward came up behind me. "Hand her here." He held out his arms and Rosalie cautiously walked over to him handing him Renesmee.

"She's beautiful." I said as I looked at the baby's little face. She had a rose tint in her cheeks and two big brown eyes just like Bella's.

"Looks like her mother." Edward turned to me and the baby looked up. She cooed at me and I had to smile, it was like a feeling washed over me to protect this child, but she was not mine. "Do you want to hold her?" I looked at him.

"Edward you shouldn't…" Rosalie tried to protest.

"He came and helped us Rose, he deserves to be treated with respect."

"Now I wouldn't go that far…" I tried to explain but Edward stopped me.

"You came here with the information we needed to know my daughter wasn't a threat. You helped Bella and me through this, the least we can do is let you get to know her." He held Renesmee out to me, and I carefully took her into my arms. She was so small I was afraid I'd crush her.

"Hello Renesmee." I said and she smiled at me. I admired how gorgeous this child was, I had never seen a child so beautiful.

"She likes you." Esme and the others came in staring at their new family member.

"Is Bella ok?" Alice asked.

"Listen." Was all Edward said and besides Renesmee's heart there was a fast pacing heartbeat echoing through the house. Bella was indeed alive, and I was grateful that Alice found me. This child was like me and Nahuel, special and unnatural.

I knew it was soon, but I was already thinking of this little one as my new sister.


	6. The Date

_**Time skip here to where Antonius and Leah decide to spend a little time away from the Cullens since Bella's transformation is complete. They have a little time together and then they head back to the Cullens, so I hope this is good for y'all.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Clearwater House, Antonius' P.O.V.:_

The three days were up today, Bella would be awakening as a newborn vampire so I had decided to spend the day with Leah. During her change I had been like the other Cullens, playing and doting on Renesmee especially around Rosalie and Jacob; the child brought more life into that family way more than Bella had when she first came, at least that's what Esme said.

Leah and I had gone to her mother's house to visit, and ever since I first walked into that door Sue Clearwater was on me like I was candy or something. The woman said 'Any man who's mended Leah's broken heart is perfect in my eyes.', so I figured Sue had been angry at Sam as well but she was more forgiving.

"Tony! Could you help me in the kitchen please?" I heard her calling from the kitchen. Leah had gone to take a shower and Seth was with Jacob at the Cullens.

"Coming Sue." I walked in; she was busy making food for Bella's father Charlie Swan. Ever since her husband died it was all she could do to have company with the man; I found it nice to be near her since she was a mother, but I found it better because she knew I was a vampire and she didn't care as long as Leah was happy.

"Here put those dishes away please." I took a stack of plates and set them inside the shelf above the stove. I put the cups away as she cleaned and soon all dishes were gone and done.

"Going to see Charlie today?" she nodded.

"Yeah, he and Billy were going to watch the game so I decided to tag along as a cook." I laughed, I knew that wasn't the reason. "So where are you and Leah going today?" I shrugged.

"She was going to show me around town, take me to a few of her favorite spots."

"Ah, you might like it Leah loves going shopping."

"Used to mom, with Emily." I turned and saw Leah in the doorway. She had on a navy blue blouse and jeans, black boots, and her freshly showered hair smelt like lavender, one of my favorite scents.

"You look good Leah." I walked to her and kissed her head. We hadn't shared an actual kiss yet, but it'd be worth the wait.

"Shouldn't you change too Tony?" Sue was staring at my red shirt, covered in small water droplets from the almost dried dishes.

"I'm fine; I changed before I came over." Sue nodded and packed up the food.

"Well you two have fun; you can take the car Leah." She tossed her the keys.

"Thanks mom." We walked out and got into Sue's red ford. We drove down the highway and Leah was quiet for the most part.

"So…where're we going?" she shrugged.

"I figured I'd show you around town a little. See some stores, maybe get some food…" I laughed at the last one.

"Leah I don't eat."

"I know but I do. I don't have a monstrous appetite like the guys, but I do get hungry easily." We pulled into town and I could see multiple people walking up the streets. Thankfully I had fed the day before on some escapees from Canada, and blood from Carlisle. "Here, it's a department store I like to look around."

"You have any money?" I asked.

"Enough for today." I had a little money on me too, from doing small jobs over the year and I wanted to get Leah something nice and I could see a small jewelry section in the back of the store from the window.

"Ok, well why don't you and I both look around? I have something in mind…" she looked at me curiously but nodded.

"Alright, meet back in thirty minutes?" I nodded. "Ok let's get going." We got out and as soon as we entered the store she went into the ladies' section and I took a little stroll over to the jewelry spot in the back of the store. The saleslady eyed me carefully, along with a few other girls checking out the new stuff in another case.

"Can I help you sir?" she came over.

"Yes I'm looking for something for my girlfriend, but I can't quite decide what." I could see her face fall at the mention of Leah. She was attractive, long wavy blonde hair, thin figure, green eyes, peach skin but she was nothing compared to my Leah.

"Well what's she like?"

"She's from the Quileute Indian tribe…" I stopped watching her facial expression.

"Ah! I have just the thing." She showed me over to a case and I saw what she was talking about. A lovely gold and silver bracelet with Indian charms, a feather, a wolf's head, dream catcher, arrow's head, and a full wolf charm. "This just came from one of our lead imports in New York, and it's the only one in stock." I checked the price, it suited Leah and it was in my price range.

"I'll take it." She took the bracelet off its stand and put it in a blue velvet case. I paid her the money and hid the case in my pants pocket. I looked around for Leah and saw her checking out some clothes on sale, but before I could walk over to her a teenage girl with long, curly dark brown hair approached me.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" I nodded.

"In a way."

"My name's Jessica, I couldn't help but notice you're rather cute." She gave a flirty smile and out of the corner of my eye I could see Leah watching me.

"Sorry kid, I'm too old for you and I have a girlfriend." I pointed over to Leah and she was walking over to us.

"Hey Tony." She kissed my cheek.

"Oh…see you around then Tony." 'Jessica' walked away quickly after Leah gave her a hard look.

"Thanks love." She smiled at me.

"You know that's one of Bella's old friends?" I tried to look stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was the one who flirted with all the boys who wanted Bella." I laughed and Leah checked out with the clothes she bought. "You find anything?"

"Mmm, not really." I lied; I would give her the bracelet tonight. Seth told me of Leah's favorite spot by the river, that's where we'd go. "You hungry?"

"A bit, I could go for a cookie and coffee." We left the store to a little coffee stand down the block. Leah got herself a chocolate chip and oatmeal cookie, and a small latte. Humans ate such odd foods, thankfully I didn't. We sat down on a bench outside a shoe store, just sitting and watching the people walk by and the cars.

"This is a quiet town." I said.

"Yeah, not much happens here anymore since the Cullens came. Even with the nomads passing through they keep the peace like us."

"Over the years I've heard a lot of things about the Cullens, I knew they were peaceful but the kindness of Carlisle is beyond anything I've imagined."

"You knew about the Cullens?"

"Yeah, I know about almost every coven there is. 3000 years gives a guy plenty of time to know about other vampires."

"Is there anything you don't know?" I looked at her.

"Now I'm not one that knows everything in the world to know, just the main stuff of history and the people who created it."

"So you're a bookworm?" I laughed but nodded.

"In a manner of speaking. Before technology came along things were complicated."

"I know, I like a little history every now and again."

"I knew you were smart." I laughed and then I saw Leah's expression change when she stopped eating her cookie midway. "What's wrong?" she started laughing.

"Bella found out Jake imprinted on her daughter and nearly killed him. She almost hurt Seth but she stopped."

"I wouldn't blame her, I mean Renesmee will be grown in seven years but she's still a baby and Bella's just become a mother."

"If it helps another wolf imprinted on a child; Quil, he imprinted on a two year-old."

"A two year old?"

"Emily's niece Claire, he knows the rules and as of now he's just her big brother in a way. Emily didn't like it at first but she came around." Imprinting was so weird, but at least only Jake and Quil imprinted on kids so they had to wait.

"Hey Leah…how long have we been out?" I asked and she checked her watch.

"Almost two hours, why?"

"How's about we head to La Push ocean park?" her eyes widened. I knew that's where Sam and the others were, and I wanted to see his opinion.

"Are you sure, Sam will be there so will the others?"

"I don't care about them, I haven't been to a beach in months I'd like to feel that ocean breeze." She laughed at me, but finished her food and grabbed her bag.

"Ok let's go." We got into the car and drove towards the beach. It was nice and wide, and like I thought Sam and his entire pack and their imprints were there. The one with the little girl was definitely Quil, and I could see Sam coming down with a soccer ball and a woman I assumed was Emily.

"It feels good here."

"Yeah, it's one of the coolest spots in the area. Come on I'll show you my favorite spot." She led me over to a large area of rocks under a cliffy spot. It was nice and cloudy today, so I didn't have to worry about showing my sparkles.

"Nice place." I said leaning against a rock.

"I like coming here a lot, helps me think clearly." We sat down under the cliff and watched the waves roll over.

"Leah!" I turned and saw Sam and his friends coming over.

"Go away Sam." Leah.

"You know the rules Leah, vampires aren't allowed on La Push grounds." I looked up at him.

"Um, I think that only applies to the Cullens and I'm a guest in this land so your rules mean little to me." I said and I could see a vein pulsing in Sam's temple.

"It doesn't matter, Leah take your boyfriend and go." She stood up.

"You gonna make me Jared?" I held Leah back afraid she would phase too close to the town.

"Leah it's ok, they can't hurt me and hollow threats don't do much." I stared at 'Jared' and I saw him trembling.

"Uh…S-Sam make'em leave…" he backed away slowly.

"Jared are you ok man?" one of them asked and looked back at me.

"It's my power, to inflict fear so I'd advise you to leave us be. You have no say in Leah's life anymore Sam." Sam got angrier but Leah jumped in the way.

"Go back to Emily, we're leaving." Leah grabbed my arm and pulled me back up the hill towards the car. "I'm sorry Tony, I thought he'd leave us alone."

"It's not your fault, he's a conceited bastard." We drove off back to the Cullen house. "You wanna see Renesmee?"

"Sure." We got out and Edward met us at the front door.

"Hey Tony." He said. "Leah."

"Edward." Leah.

"How's Bella?" he smiled.

"Better than ever I say." He let us inside and everyone was gathered in the living room. Renesmee was in Jacob's arms while Bella was busy fussing with Alice over her hair. Everyone else was sitting back watching and laughing at the baby, until Renesmee noticed me and started reaching to me.

"What is it Ness?" Jacob looked up and saw me. "Oh."

"Come on Jacob you, Rose, and everyone else have had her all day let her go to Tony." Bella said and I did want to hold the baby but I wouldn't be rude about it.

"Hey Seth." I saw him eating a burger no doubt made by Esme.

"Hey bro, you guys have fun?" Leah answered before me.

"Up until Sam and the others kicked us off the beach." I laughed and held out my arms as Jacob reluctantly passed me Renesmee. As soon as I held her against me her hand went to my cheek and an image of my face smiling at her went through my head.

"What the…?" I looked at Edward.

"Did you see a vision?" I nodded. "That's her, she's showing you her memories and thoughts." I looked down at the little angel in my arms, she was gorgeous and talented just like her mother. "Hey watch it." Edward playfully warned me.

"Watch what?" Leah looked at me weird.

"I was complimenting Renesmee." I said. "You look great Bella."

"Thank you Tony, and thanks for your help." She came over and kissed my cheek making Renesmee giggle.

"I'm just glad you both made it through." I said and I saw Leah smiling down at the baby.

"M-May I…?" she held out her arms and Bella nodded. I passed Renesmee over to her and the baby went quiet in Leah's arms. I watched as she fell asleep and I saw the motherly look in Leah's eyes.

"Aww." Bella cooed and Leah carefully passed her over to her mother. "I'm glad you finally found an imprint Leah, Tony's a great guy." Leah actually smiled at Bella.

"I know." I heard a small gasp from Seth.

"Leah…is that you?" she looked at him. "I mean that's the first time I've seen you smile like that in…forever." She threw a pillow at him. "Hey!"

"Shut up!"

"So…what're you guys gonna do now since Bella is changed and you have Renesmee?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, we have to go to the Volturi. To show them she's changed." My smile turned into a frown, and then I saw Bella holding a large box covered in rainbow gems, and out she pulled a long gold chain with a golf-ball sized diamond at the end.

"A wedding gift from Aro, he wants to see me."

"This…Aro is the leader of the Volturi right?" everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "I know about every coven, but I don't exactly know everyone's spot in them."

"He is, and we've had two encounters with them since Bella came into our family. Once Renesmee is a little bit bigger we'll head to Volterra to visit."

"Are you sure? I mean if what I've heard is true then Aro will try and collect every talented vampire in this room." Everyone disliked the Volturi, but my feelings ran deep.

"He won't, once he sees Bella he won't try and collect any of us. We're all going so…" I still didn't like it.

"You're welcome to come along Tony." Esme.

"No." I said bluntly and turned back to Edward. "I'm sorry, excuse me." I ran out of the house without another word, and I was of course being followed by Leah to the river.

"Tony!" she ran to me when I stopped and dropped to my knees. "What's wrong?" I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head.

"Nothing…I'm fine."

"No you're not. What was that about you ran out like you'd been chased by a monster?" I shook my head and looked at her.

"I wish I could say, I just lost it; the Volturi are not my favorite coven of vampires."

"I know, from what the Cullens say not a lot of people like them." She stopped for a second. "Is this…personal?" I nodded.

"Very." She held my hand.

"You don't have to say anything, if you're not ready." I took a deep sigh, and then turned to her.

"Thanks Leah." I looked up at the sky, seeing it was close to sunset I figured now was a good time to give Leah her gift. I pulled the box from my pants pocket and held it out to her.

"Tony?"

"I got you something, figured I'd make this a night neither of us will forget." She took the box, and once she opened it her brown eyes widened in surprise and shock. A large smile appeared on her face as she picked up the bracelet and looked at it.

"Tony…"

"Do you like it?" I got an answer through a large bear hug.

"I love it, thank you." I hugged her back and as soon as she pulled away I slowly moved my face forward to kiss her lips. I pulled back a little not to startle her, and then she yanked my face forward for a deeper kiss. She tasted sweet, her lips were full and smooth; when she pulled back we stared at each other, and then she said the three words I had wanted to hear from her since we first met.

"I love you." I had to smile and pulled her close.

"I love you."

Life was hard, but it was also good.

_**Hope you liked it. Not exactly sure what to do about the next chapter but I'm up for suggestions, I will come up with something but if you have ideas I'm all ears and eyes.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Irina

_**I wanted to continue on a little further but I couldn't quite think of more to do. Anyway this chapter brings up some of Tony's time with Renesmee and Leah right to where Irina spots them and Bella in the forest.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In the field, three months later:_

"Tony! Come play!" I was out in the field lying in the grass when I heard the angelic voice of Renesmee calling me. I had been living in Forks for about three months now, and things were looking great even after the issue of the Volturi.

"Coming Renesmee!" I got up and chased after the little monster before I caught and tossed her into the air. "Gotcha!"

"Weee!" she squealed happily as I spun her. We'd grown much closer since she started growing, her entire family adored her and Bella loved her beyond her own life itself; so she told me multiple times. "Down down!" I stopped spinning her.

"Oh you want down?" she nodded. "No way." I continued to spin her and she squealed again.

"Stop please!" she laughed and I did stop.

"You said please." I let her down and she was slightly dizzy. I loved this girl like a little sister, I was glad she was alive since Jacob imprinted on her. "You want to play with Jacob?" speak of the devil a large brown wolf appeared from the trees and crouched playfully in front of her.

"Jake!" Renesmee jumped on his back and he started like a bucking bull. She laughed so much I laughed too, it was contagious.

"I'll let you two be alone." I waved bye to Renesmee and headed back to the Cullen house. Leah was out with Seth for something and everyone else was gathered at the Cullen residence. I had gotten along better with everyone but Rosalie and Jacob, but we at least tolerated each other. Bella and Alice adored me like a brother, I was almost sure I felt at home here.

"Tony!" I saw Bella come down to meet and hug me.

"Hey Bella." She pulled back.

"Where's Renesmee?"

"Jake's got her, up that way." I pointed to the direction I came from and she kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." She took off I knew she was eager to play with her daughter. I walked up the stairs and went inside to find Emmett watching the news.

"Hey Ton what's up man?" we high-fived each other and I sat beside him.

"Your niece is wearing me down dude." He laughed and patted my back.

"Over three thousand years old and a three month old kid is his greatest enemy."

"This coming from a man married to a bossy blonde princess. Mr. 'I'll do whatever my Beautiful Rosalie commands.'." his laugh got louder. "You're whipped man." I nudged his arm.

"Just like you."

"Hey Leah may be my imprint mate but I don't tolerate bossy attitudes." I laughed and failed to see Leah come up behind me.

"Oh really?" she gave me a slick look and I felt so embarrassed.

"Heeeyyyy love…"

"Oh ho ho you're in trouble." Emmett moved to the sofa and Leah plopped herself in my lap.

"You don't like bossiness eh?" Leah gave a smug look.

"Well to be honest Leah no, but I can tolerate a limit." She leaned in and pecked my lips, then slapped my head.

"You haven't seen bossy yet." Emmett was snickering in his spot. I just rolled my eyes and held Leah on me.

"Have fun with Seth?"

"Yeah, it was alright. What about Renesmee?"

"Little monster wore me down." Leah laughed too. "Not easy trying to babysit a three month old." She laughed again.

"You'll get used to it." We sat and watched the news, nothing important just the average robberies, traffic jams, yaata yaata.

"Ok this is getting boring, you want to meet up with Jake and them?" I asked and Leah's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah." We left in a flash out the door and Leah transformed into the gigantic gorgeous white wolf she was. We ran for a few minutes before coming across Bella, Renesmee, and Jake all playing in the forest near the river.

"Hey guys." I said and Renesmee waved at me from her spot.

"Glad you decided to join us…right Jake?" the brown wolf nodded and then began wrestling with Leah. I loved how she tried to prove to be an alpha female, since she was the only female.

"Having fun?" Bella looked at me.

"Yeah, how's it feel to be a mother?" Bella looked towards her little daughter chasing a bird in the dead grass.

"To be perfectly honest, it's absolutely amazing. I knew what I was giving up when I became a vampire, but when I became pregnant I would do anything to keep my child."

"You had faith in Carlisle, and Edward?" she nodded.

"Edward wasn't happy at first, he was worried that I was dying and he'd lose me after I had the baby. He tried more than once to get me to let Carlisle kill my child, but I wouldn't let him. I knew the baby was killing me but it wasn't her fault she couldn't help it."

"That's understandable, and it proves how much Edward loves you." I watched the wolves and the child play as we sat together.

"Yeah, he was happy once he realized Renesmee didn't mean to hurt me and he grew to love her. Granted I thought she was a boy at first, but I was glad to have a child regardless."

"Rosalie helped you because she couldn't have children, so she would of course take care of the baby while you were changing."

"She finally accepted me, because I would have died if my baby could live like any other mother would want."

"Good to know, I can't imagine going through that kind of suspense. I was glad to be of assistance." We watched them play for a few minutes, and then Bella was the first to talk.

"Tony, I know you never met your parents but would you have wanted to?" I nodded.

"My mother I would have loved to meet, my father…" I looked away. "Last I heard he wasn't a good person."

"So you never looked him up?" I shook my head. "Well, you knew about your mom so why not look up your dad?"

"Let's just say he doesn't have the best reputation." She eyed me even if I couldn't see it.

"Have? You mean he's a vampire?" I nodded. "Oh…alright then." Thank goodness she stopped, this was not my favorite subject to talk about, I couldn't even tell Leah the full truth yet. I looked around watching the wind blow against the trees and the plants, but then I stopped as I spotted a woman, long blonde hair, amber eyes, chalky white skin staring at us.

"Bella…" I pointed and she spotted the woman.

"Irina!" the woman looked in the direction of Renesmee and took off instantly. I was about to go after her when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"No, head back to the house we'll follow her." It was Jasper and Carlisle, taking off after the woman. Bella grabbed Renesmee and my Leah and Jacob ran with us back to the house.

"What happened?" Edward.

"A woman in the forest saw Renesmee." I said.

"What woman?"

"Irina, she took off before I could stop her." Bella.

"Carlisle and Jasper are after her now." Leah came up behind me and held my hand. I held hers knowing this would not go well.

"Where would she go?" Jacob.

"To the Volturi, I may have heard her thoughts. Something about an immortal child…" Edward looked at little Renesmee in Bella's arms and touched her hair. Immortal children were not allowed to live, they couldn't control their thirst it was impossible.

"We'll have to wait for Carlisle, he'll know what to do." Esme came in the room and took Renesmee into the kitchen.

"Those royal leeches, if they think Nessie's a full vampire then they'll…" he didn't finish.

"They'll kill her and us, the same way they killed the Denali clan's former leader Sasha." I pointed out. "Sasha made a two year old boy into a vampire, but kept him a secret up until the Volturi found out. They killed her but spared the other three members since they didn't know about him."

"But Renesmee's not fully immortal." Leah.

"We'll have to prove it to them, we'll need help." Carlisle and Jasper came back. "What happened?"

"She got away, we couldn't catch up to her." Jasper said and then Alice came in with pure shock and fear written all over her face. "Alice…?"

"Irina's going to the Volturi, they're coming here." I looked at her.

"How long?" Edward.

"A month maybe, or more." She said and then Jacob walked closer.

"What does this mean?" Alice turned to him.

"It means we're all going to die, all of us." She said. I thought for a quick minute and looked at Edward.

"No we aren't. If we can prove Renesmee's not immortal nor a threat then they can't hurt any of us, all we need are witnesses." They all looked at me and then Emmett came in with Rosalie.

"Will that be enough?" Emmett.

"Alice, can you go to South America with Jasper?" I looked at her and she gave a confused look. "Nahuel lives there, he'll help." Everyone was silent and Edward spoke first.

"Where?"

"In the deepest part of the Amazon, Alice will see him with her visions. Just mention my name and he'll know you're a friend." I looked at Bella. "Just to be safe we all have to practice combat, you never know what they'll pull." She nodded.

"We'll get the Denalis to help, once they listen." Carlisle. "And I know a few others who can as well."

"Good, we'll need as many as we can get." Alice. "I'll head out first thing tomorrow with Jasper."

"Diddo." Jasper.

"I suppose you'll be helping as well Tony?" Rosalie glared slightly at me.

"Yes, I won't let them harm an innocent child." 'Nor can they harm me.' I thought and I knew Edward heard me.

"Why can't they harm you?" I sighed.

"What?" Bella.

"The Volturi, if we have enough witnesses we may be safe but just to be completely sure they won't dare hurt me if I stand up for you all." I pointed at them.

"What're you talking about Tony? I thought you'd never met the Volturi…" Bella.

"I haven't, but I know them better than any of you maybe." I looked at Carlisle. "You have a portrait of them in your study right?" he nodded. "Show me." He hesitantly led me into the study, and the others followed behind. When we reached the study I spotted the portrait on the far left of the wall, and walked up to it.

"Tony…" Leah.

"I have told you most of the truth Leah, but not the full truth." I stepped in front of the portrait, lining my face under Marcus's.

"What the…?" Emmett gasped at me. The others did too, and Edward most of all was more shocked than the rest.

"The real reason they won't hurt me…" I took a deep breath and sighed. "Is because I seriously doubt Marcus would kill his own son."

_**Hope you liked it, I have a plan for the next one but if you want something added please tell me in a review. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Outburst

_**I'm glad you guys liked the cliffhanger, but I can honestly say there will be more to come. Anyway this is all about Tony revealing his parents and a bit of drama with the Cullens right before and as they draw in their witnesses.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Antonius' P.O.V.:_

"The real reason they won't hurt me, is because I seriously doubt Marcus would kill his own son." I spoke the last part slow enough for them all to take it in. Leah looked stunned but relieved, Jacob, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie all looked furious but the others looked solemnly calm.

"His son?" Rosalie. "You're his son?" she tried to jump at me but she was held back by Emmett.

"Unfortunately." I said.

"You tricked us." Jacob snarled but Bella and Carlisle stopped him from going at me.

"Guys let him be, if he really were a threat don't you think he'd have already called the Volturi?" Bella. "Tony, you may want to explain?" I nodded at her.

"I don't work for or with the Volturi, I've never met them nor did I ever want to. Carlisle did you know of Marcus' mate?" he nodded.

"Didyme."

"Did he or Aro ever tell you how she died?"

"She was burned by an intruder." I shook my head.

"That was what they believed. There was no trace of evidence left was there?" he looked at me suspiciously. "Didyme was my mother, and Marcus is my father both biologically."

"Impossible." Rosalie.

"It was, until somehow she ended up pregnant. From what I understand of my past, my mother was abducted from the Volturi and made to look like she died in a fire. Her captors kept her until she gave birth and killed her afterwards."

"They never mentioned it." Carlisle.

"My guess is because it was too painful to speak of. I know it sounds unlikely, but my mother did have me naturally. I am a full vampire but I grew slowly as a human, I have the basic skills and my psychic ones. I stopped aging at seventeen, and my captors whom made me refer to them as masters trained me from the minute I could walk and talk."

"Prove it." Rosalie.

"How can he prove something that happened over 3000 years ago Rose?" Emmett. "I believe him, and I agree that if he wanted to kill us or betray us he would have done so already. Plus Leah may not have imprinted if he'd done so."

"That is true." Seth appeared in the doorway.

"You've never met your father?" Alice.

"No, as for my masters when I found out the truth of why they killed my mother and the reason they needed me I killed them. I knew the place well, and I knew what to do so I finished the job. I avenged my mother, but when I found out the truth about the Volturi I never set foot in Italy again."

"Oh really? How do we know you're not lying to us?" Jacob.

"I have no reason to lie. Nor do I have reason to go back to Italy. I have been wondering through this land for over three millennia, if I had wanted to see my apathetic father and my egotistic uncle believe me I wouldn't be here."

"Unless you faked your own death." Rosalie.

"No." Leah. "Do you really think he'd do that to his dad after losing his mother? Or are you just cold?"

"It's ok Leah." Edward spoke up. "He's right."

"Edward?" Bella.

"If he did go back to Italy he wouldn't be here. We would have seen him at Volterra; during the feeding the entire guard is present along with the wives. Tony is in fact not part of the Volturi."

"You can see the resemblance." Esme pointed to the portrait behind me. "Between Tony, Aro, and Marcus you can see they're related."

"Yeah." Alice. "I'm sorry if I got mean, you definitely are nothing like them except your diet."

"Raised on human blood, I tried animals once for a year but I could not gain control over my thirst. I may feed from humans but I do respect them."

"Then we're clear, Tony's no threat." Carlisle said and all but Jacob and Rosalie nodded. "Alice you and Jasper leave in the morning to South America. I'll go call the Denalis, they'll help."

"I'll get a hold of Zafrina's coven." Esme.

"Irish for me as well, along with the Egyptians." Carlisle.

"Let's get to work." Alice and Jasper left the room with Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella left to check on Renesmee, but Emmett had to practically Rosalie out of the room while Jacob, Seth, and Leah stayed behind with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Leah, I had to wait for the right moment." Leah walked up to me, and hugged me.

"It's ok, I don't blame you." She kissed my ear.

"You don't blame him? He's the son of the killers."

"But he's not a killer!" she shouted at Jacob.

"He eats humans Leah, he's every ounce of evil they are!" I moved Leah aside carefully and got in Jacob's face.

"I'm not evil, yes I feed on humans but I choose my prey carefully. I only eat those who kill others for pleasure, those who harm the innocent and don't give a damn, and those who just love playing games with society. Murderers, pedophiles, rapists, serial killers are all I've eaten, and I make sure they don't give a shit so I can take back justice for the victims. I don't eat innocent humans."

"So what? You still eat humans, who knows one day you'll screw up and eat a woman or something." I grabbed Jacob's throat and used my power as I forced him against the wall.

"Tony!" Seth got behind me.

"Don't you ever…ever say I'm like them. I don't kill off other covens to gain their powerful members, I don't control innocents with mind games, I don't kill those I hate, I don't torture for fun, and I don't stand around doing nothing while others die." I leaned into his face. "I was raised as a tool, but I refuse to be treated like one. I. AM. NOT. LIKE. THEM!" he was shaking as I held him, and as I released him he crumpled to the ground clutching his throat.

"Jacob!" Bella ran to his side. "What is wrong with you?" she glared at him.

"He's a monster…" Leah went to my side.

"You're the monster right now, treating him like garbage when you're not much better!"

"Jake, you are being ridiculous. Tony is not like the Volturi as he just described, he's better than them he's saved more lives than he took. That proves he's better."

"It doesn't prove anything, other than the fact he's a human killer." He snarled at me.

"Don't bother Bella, he's not worth the trouble." I stalked out to the door but his voice stopped me.

"Why are you doing this?" I froze. "What's in it for you?" I turned and saw him standing up.

"I'm like that child, I'm abnormal." I left to find another room to vent myself and saw Rosalie standing in the hallway with her arms folded across her chest. I walked past her and Leah came behind me.

"You heard all that?" she asked. "Then you'd best think twice before threatening my boyfriend." Leah left with me outside into the front yard. I sat down on a rock and she did so with me.

"Thanks for that Leah."

"You're welcome, he shouldn't have said all that."

"Even so he's entitled to his own opinion."

"It was still cold, you'd think he'd see past your cold exterior and realize there's a warm spot under. And the blonde, she's just awful." I shook my head.

"No, just cautious and careful; she was the same with Bella after she first dated Edward."

"So I heard, this explains why you never wanted to know your father."

"He's ruthless. He lets Aro and Caius do all the work while he just sits back and doesn't even bat an eyelash."

"How do you know?" I looked at her. "From what you're saying it's like you've seen them?" I looked away, and cringed as a memory came to me; one I had longed to forget but never could.

"I did see them…once." I closed my eyes, and I could see and smell the fire burning, people screaming, others laughing, it made me sick. "I saw them kill the Romanians."

"What?" she leaned in.

"I was out in Transylvania on a little trip, when one night I came across a burning flare. I followed the smell, and I saw them on a nearby hill. I hid myself away from sight, and I watched as their two lead guards destroyed the coven's castle. I could hear the screams, the cries for help, I wandered why they hadn't done anything and then I saw Caius smiling. His evil grin stretched across his face, Aro didn't look at the scene but he was turned at Marcus, and as Caius was admiring the guards' work, those two just sat back and watched." I stopped talking, and I felt her arms circle my shoulders.

"How old were you?" I paused and held her hand in mine.

"Eighteen. Even though the Romanians had lost power before I was born, they were trying to regain it with their sister coven and the Volturi realized it would be a threat. Sometime after I put the pieces together, and I never set foot near Romania or Italy again." She sighed in my neck and I felt a tear drop onto my skin.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry you witnessed that."

"You shouldn't be, you weren't there. It was only because of them I saw the real side of my uncle and father."

"Tony." I turned and saw Edward behind us.

"Did you hear all that?" he nodded.

"I read your thoughts, they were gruesome. For you to witness something like that is beyond anything I can think of."

"This time I have to see them, you have my word Edward that I won't let anything happen to Renesmee. She's like my little sister, I'll risk my life for her." He smiled.

"I know. But I can't say the same for everyone else coming." He looked over me and I soon saw myself face to face with the five members of the Denali coven.

_**Cliffhangers are evil but I like putting them there. Next one shall be longer because the other witnesses may or may not like the son of Marcus being there. If you want to share ideas feel free in a review.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Gathering

_**I had planned on starting this off with a date for Leah and Tony, but first he's going to introduce himself to the other witnesses once they all gather; except the Romanians they won't come until later. Might even see some flirting on Tanya and other girls' parts.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Cullen house: Tony's P.O.V.:_

Almost two weeks after the Denalis arrived did some of the other witnesses begin to show up. So far only the Denalis, the Amazons, the Irish, and an English vampire Alistair were here, and on the way were the Egyptians, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia, and the nomads.

I had gotten along fine with the Amazons, the Denalis on the other hand weren't so easy. Alistair kept to himself, and the two sisters of Irina kept giving me strange looks. Kate would glare or stare, while Tanya would stare oddly, almost like that Jessica girl had in the store. Leah spent more time outside near the river than around me and these other vampires; I understood so I told her I would meet until nightfall to see her.

"Tony!" I heard Renesmee calling me. It hadn't been easy convincing the others she wasn't immortal, but once they realized she had blood running her veins and a beating heart.

"Hey kid." I picked her up and hugged her. Jacob didn't like me being alone with her but after he saw I wouldn't hurt her he sort of acted civil to me. "What's up?"

"When are you going to tell them?" she put her hand to my face and thought to me.

"As soon as the others show up." I whispered to her.

"Excuse me Tony?" I turned and saw Tanya coming over, her strawberry blonde hair flowing behind her. "Could I see you for a moment?" Renesmee smiled at her.

"I'll leave you two alone." She ran off towards the house.

"What can I do for you Tanya?"

"Um, I saw you with that Leah girl earlier. The one with those wolves…?"

"What about her?"

"Why…do you associate with an animal?" I glared at her.

"I'd advise against insults ma'am."

"I'm just wondering, why associate with a wolf when you can do better with a vampire?" she batted her eyelashes at me.

"Because she's my imprinted mate." She frowned. "You know about that don't you?" she nodded stiffly. "Then I suggest you wait for your proper mate to come along than hit on those who're spoken for." I turned away walking back to the house. I met up with Zafrina, whom seemed rather glad to see me.

"Hello Tony."

"Zafrina."

"Don't let Tanya get to you, she was the same way with Edward." She laughed.

"At least Kate's acting better." I said and looked around for either Carlisle or Esme.

"Tony?" Esme came from down the hall. "You need something?"

"Yeah, has there been any word on the others arrivals?"

"The Egyptian's are almost here, the nomads should be here too." I nodded. "Listen Tony, you don't have to reveal yourself until this happens."

"I know, but I don't want anyone thinking me a monster like those people."

"They won't, just be yourself. Carlisle and I discussed it, everyone's going to keep it secret until you tell."

"Of course." I smiled, I loved Esme's motherly behavior. Out of all the covens I'd researched the Cullens were by far one of the best, family wise. They were bonded far tighter than anything else I'd ever seen.

"Oh Tony! Leah called she wants to see you." Bella had the phone in her hand and I nodded kissing Esme's cheek before I left for the river. Leah was waiting on a rock, and greeted me with a kiss.

"How's the meeting going?"

"Well, except for Tanya hitting on me but she backed off." Leah kissed me again. "What was that for?"

"To make sure no other girl makes a move on you." I laughed and kissed her again. Every kiss with Leah was sweet yet passionate, it almost made me want to throw her down and ravage her very body but with my old fashioned self it was impossible. "So when are you going to tell them?"

"I'm not." Her eyes widened a bit.

"Why not?"

"We're already on edge about the Volturi showing up, and if I point out that I'm the son of the apathetic one it could cause issues with the others. So I'm going to wait until the right moment." Leah sighed and I stroked her cheek, I could sense something bothering her.

"Tony I've been thinking, if you end up revealing who you are to those people then they could make you go back with them." I knew that was true.

"I know, that's why I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"I can't tell you just yet. You'll have to wait."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" I lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

"It's not you I don't trust with this, it's just to keep everyone else safe." I held her to me, taking in her sweet scent and kissing her beautiful black hair. We sat down by the riverbank and just sat quietly for about ten minutes before I smelled Jacob coming over.

"Hey guys, Carlisle's back." Oh that meant the rest of the covens were here.

"You want to go?" Leah nodded. "Hop on cowgirl." She jumped on my back and we ran back to the Cullen house where I saw Amun's coven, Peter and Charlotte. Everyone but Nahuel was here, and I knew Alice would bring him soon I was just hoping soon enough was soon enough.

"Why must we assist you Carlisle?" Amun.

"We need witnesses, and since you have firsthand experience against the Volturi we could use your help. You can see Renesmee is not immortal right?" Amun nodded stiffly. "Then I ask you my friend, to help us."

"For all I know you could be trying to steal Benjamin from me." How typical.

"Carlisle has no interest in your members Amun, only your help to save his coven." I spoke up walking over to them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Antonius; I was there on the day Renesmee was born. I know firsthand she is not pure immortal."

"Then why do you need us?"

"Their whole guard is coming, we don't stand a chance against them ourselves. If we have enough witnesses and backup Aro will listen." I said and then Leah came next to me.

"What is that?" Amun snarled at her.

"That is my mate."

"She reeks of dog."

"She can shape shift into a giant wolf, not a werewolf but a large white wolf when she wishes. Her friends have offered to help us." I put my arm around Leah. "I've heard a lot about you Amun, and your coven mate Benjamin. You have good strategic qualities, as does Benjamin but he also has the power to control the elements. It'll be somewhat useful against the Volturi." I turned to Peter and Charlotte, I recognized them from Jasper's tales.

"Hello." Charlotte.

"Hello, nice to meet you both. Jasper told me all about you." I shook hands with them.

"Glad to know, Alice explained to us what was going on and we owe Jasper so we're in."

"Excellent." Carlisle's mood brightened and I was glad as well. With this many witnesses and only two more weeks to go we were bound to make the Volturi see reason. Hopefully my plan would work as well, because I knew once Marcus sees the connection between me and him I will lose my freedom.

"Tony, can I see you for a minute?" I heard Edward call from the second floor.

"Sure, where at?"

"In my room, quickly." I kissed Leah again watching her leave with Jacob back to her home to get Seth. Running back inside I saw Emmett and Eleazar in the den watching TV while the women were all playing with Renesmee. I met Edward in his room, and he shut the door behind me.

"You read my thoughts?" he nodded.

"I know what Marcus will do, and I know what Aro will do once he realizes you're his nephew and Marcus' son. I know you're against their lifestyle, but if you go through with this plan you could lose everything, even Leah." I turned to him.

"I'll die before I let them hurt Leah. And I'll die before I let them hurt Renesmee."

"I know, that's why I want you to know that…I appreciate all you've done for us. You practically saved Bella when you came through, and you helped us when we needed it." He held out his hand. "I'm speaking for everyone when I say we consider you family." I smiled, I felt like part of their family, but as soon as the Volturi arrived I would have that taken from me and Leah.

"Thank you, my brother." We did the shake/hug like friends and brothers do.

"Bella and I will stand by you through this."

"Again thank you." We shook hands and hugged again, then went back out only to be greeted by rambunctious Renesmee. She flew into her father's arms and he twirled her around.

"Daddy, mommy wants you." I watched him take her out to the other room. I loved that kid like a sister, and as I said before I would do anything to protect her.

'Better go find Leah.' I knew now that everyone was here Bella would have time to practice her shield powers. I knew my power wouldn't have much effect against a shield, but I would help if they needed me.

"Leah!" I called her on my side of the river. "Leah!" I called again and that time she appeared.

"Hey, anything wrong?"

"No, just had some last minute issues to go over." I thought for a quick minute, and then an idea came to me. "You know I rarely see you in wolf form?"

"Yeah…" she smirked at me.

"Well, what's say we go on a run through the woods?" she smiled big and transformed before my eyes. She was a lovely white wolf, one of the prettiest I'd seen in a while. "You want me to run with you or ride on your back?" she turned her head to the side, making a cute puppy face; then she turned around and let me climb onto her back.

As soon as we took off she ran faster than I'd seen on any other vampire. She was the fastest in her pack, and the only female much to my advantage. The wind brushed through her soft fur and my hair I let loose from its tie letting it flow behind me. She ran up and down a hill of trees dodging each one in the way, even jumping over a few rocks and logs; it was fantastic.

"Whoa girl let's stop for a minute." We stopped on a hill just under a shady spot of trees not far from the Quileute reserve. Knowing Leah would be naked after shifting form I had brought along a set of clothes for us both. Sue gave me a pair of Leah's jeans, underwear, and a purple t-shirt, and I had a pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Did you like that?" she asked as she clothed herself.

"It was amazing." I pulled the shirt over my head discarding the clothes I'd worn for two days straight. "When you said you were the fastest you weren't kidding."

"Of course not, that's my best talent as a wolf." She laughed and fixed her windswept hair.

"You're my animalistic beauty, my thorny rose, and my seductive angel." She kissed me with a giggle.

"And you are my sexy demon, my spiny conch shell, my beloved leech." I kissed her again, with more passion as my tongue entered her mouth and we had a tongue battle before somehow we ended up on the ground with her underneath me.

As soon as we broke for breath, I stared deeply into her lovely brown eyes, and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and back to her lips.

"So gorgeous." I whispered.

"So godly." I laughed at that, and then I helped her to her feet.

"Shall we change positions?" she looked at me oddly. "Would you like a ride?" her eyes widened slightly and she nodded. She had ridden me before, but not for longer than a few minute; I adjusted her on my back and ran off into the forest.

_**I decided to change the idea for this chapter, because I figured if Antonius reveals himself to the other witnesses it could be controversy to protecting Renesmee. Leave a good review please!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. They're Coming

_**This is the final chapter before the big battle comes around, I'm afraid it's a bit short but the one after will be longer because I'm going to switch up the battle scene so I'm not attacked for copying S.M.'s work. If it looks similar then I'll adjust it, but this is right when the Volturi arrive.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Cullen's Residence, Antonius's P.O.V.:_

It was close to sunset near the river, and I sat down thinking about what would soon come.

We only had one more day until the Volturi would come, and so far all of our witnesses, including the uninvited Romanians Vladimir and Stefan, were gathered at the Cullen home. Bella had gotten better with her shield, and we had been training with each other just in case something would go wrong and we'd end up fighting the Volturi.

I highly doubted it would come to that, if Aro really treasured the lives of his coven members then he'd try his best to keep a fight from happening. Marcus I doubt would do anything, but Caius was by far the most reckless son of a bitch; he would try and spite us somehow and if he did it would not go well. I had never met the Volturi, but I knew them from everyone's tales; even the Romanians. As tricky as they were they spoke the truth from firsthand experience.

"Tony." Leah was with me at the Cullen home, Jacob had assembled more members to his pack; Embry, Quil, and Jared I think were their names. His old school friends, figured he had the right idea to assist the Cullens, but mainly to kick some stony ass.

"Yes Leah?"

"Are you ever going to tell me your plan?" she whispered. We were near the river away from the rest to clear my head and hers, Edward knew what I would do, but I thought to him to keep quiet because I knew what the rest would think.

"I could, but not now."

"Why not?" I had my arm around her, just being near her kept me calm. "Tony we're mates, you can tell me anything." That was true, but I was afraid of what she'd think if I told her.

"I want to tell you, but I'm afraid to." She leaned into me.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with your dad?" smart as a whip she is.

"Yes." She looked up at me.

"Tony….please tell me." I looked down at her, and stroked her cheek with my finger. I supposed there wasn't much harm in telling her now, but if Jacob and the others found out they'd possibly forbid it.

"I want to, but if I do then your friends will find out the truth." I paused. "Your wolf telepathy."

"I can clear my thoughts Tony, Jake won't know a thing and neither will the others." I looked into her eyes, and I could tell she was being truthful. I took breath though I didn't need to, and helped her sit up turning to me.

"Leah, if it comes down to…down to the point of where I have to reveal myself to them, then I may have no choice but to go with them." She stared at me. "And in doing so, I know you'll end up going as well."

"I'll have to, if I don't go where you go then it'll hurt every minute, every day you're gone." She leaned into me.

"This is what I was thinking, if they try to harm the Cullens and Renesmee then it's likely they'll try not to harm me should they realize who I am."

"You'd be willing to risk your life for them?" I nodded.

"They're like family to me, just as you are my mate. Renesmee is like me, abnormal though I'm the only one of my kind. I'd do anything to save them, including giving up my freedom." She looked up at me.

"You're very noble Tony." I held her closer and she wound her arms around my waist.

"I'd do anything for friends, and unlike Aro I would never turn on them."

"I'll follow you either way." I looked at her.

"You'd be willing to leave your home and family, if I had left?" she nodded.

"I love you; love you enough to stand by with you no matter what. Besides I'd like to give those royal jerks a taste of their own medicine." I laughed and kissed her head. I was actually thinking she'd disagree and want to stay, but I was glad she would go with me because if I had to leave her I wouldn't be able to take the pain away.

Now all we had to do was wait for them to come, because I knew the minute Marcus sees me outside of Bella's shield he would never let me out of his sight. I held Leah close, and watched as the sun finishing setting and the moon began to shine over us.

The snow began to fall, and like Alice had said they would come for us when the snow begins to stick.

_The next day:_

Early the next morning we all gathered in the bare spot of the forest where Alice had said to wait; she and Jasper had not yet arrived with Nahuel, but if I knew this the way I think I do they would show up at the last minute.

"Alright, Bella and I will stand in front so Aro will see us. Everyone remain in the shield, stay close and don't leave unless we say so. Renesmee will stay with Bella, wolves in the back, and Tony…." Edward turned to me.

"I'll stay in the trees to get a better look of their side. I'll be able to see the weaker spots should it come to a fight." I knew once Edward touched Aro's hand he would see everything, that be the time to either reveal myself or set down my own lines.

"How is he's staying out of the action?" Stefan asked, I had kept clear away from him and Vladimir and they didn't exactly trust me like the rest.

"He's got better skills in battle; he'll be able to spot the weak points." Carlisle. "I'll stay in front to try and talk to Aro, he'll listen to me."

'Hope so.' I knew of Carlisle's friendship with the Volturi, mainly Aro but I was almost afraid it wouldn't come in handy. I had to trust Carlisle's judgment, the same way he trusted mine.

We gathered in the spot and assumed our positions, the wolves stood in the back full form with Leah under the tree I was in. I took myself near the very top, which gave me a good angle as I saw black hooded figures, lots of them coming through the trees.

'They're close Edward.' He looked and nodded at me. I watched them come through, and as they took one side of the area I saw them remove their hoods revealing Aro, Caius, and my father Marcus.

'God save us all.' I may be a vampire, but even I have faith in above.

_**Next one will be the big battle brawl with the Volturi. I will switch rolls around though, and since Aro can read every thought with one touch he will know about Tony from anyone except Bella. Don't worry though, I won't make it too much about Tony's part, cuz this is mainly about Renesmee.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. We Meet At Last

_**Continues on from the last chapter, the big battle part switched around differently to be sure I'm not accused of plagiarism.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Antonius' P.O.V.:_

I watched them take the formation like any other army would, human or vampire. Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood in front with their guards surrounding them; and I could see the two wives Sulpicia and Athenodora guarded by bulky bodyguards. I could see there were more members, but they were all witnesses for Aro's little performance.

'How typical.' I looked over and so far they were tightly against each other, especially Jane and Alec whom I could tell were trying to attack Bella; but her shield was too strong and I could tell Jane was getting angrier.

"Peace." I heard Aro speak.

"It's good to see you again Aro." Carlisle stepped forward. "I'm sorry we had to meet again like this."

"Strange words Carlisle, considering the others you've gathered against me."

"We're not here to fight, if you would simply read my thoughts you'll see that there's no immortal child."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You just have to touch my hand to know we have no intention of fighting you. We haven't broken any laws."

'Caius is getting pissed.' I thought to Edward.

"We can see her clear as day Carlisle, don't take us for fools." Caius growled.

"She's not immortal, if you'll listen closely you'll know she's not pure vampire."

"He's telling the truth." Edward.

"Impudence, where's Irina?" Caius looked around and I saw Irina hiding behind two large guards. "Get over here girl!" he said and Irina was pushed forward to the front. "Is that the child you spoke of?" When Irina didn't answer Caius drew his hand back and smacked her.

'Now that was uncalled for.'

"I-I…I don't know, I mean…I think it's her but she's grown…" Irina's voice was quiet, but I could still make out her words. Caius looked like he was ready to hit her again, and then Aro touched his shoulder.

"Now Caius let's not get rash." He turned to her and took her hand. After a few short seconds Aro's eyes widened a little and he let go of her. "It appears she's correct brother, the child has grown."

"If you'll allow us to show you the truth Aro, we're more than willing to explain." Edward spoke out and I could see Renesmee looking up at me. She was afraid, but Jacob couldn't shift back until after this was done.

"Your witnesses will concur with your story I assume?" Aro asked and Edward nodded.

"They will, each of them have seen her for themselves. They know she's not immortal like us." I saw Edward step forward, but he remained inside the shield.

"Very well, if you'll let me see from you first we may continue." Aro was getting too intrigued, but one he sees Edward's thoughts of me he'll know the truth. Edward stepped through the shield and slowly went over to Aro holding out his hand.

As Aro read his thoughts I saw the man's eyes widen a little, and his Cheshire smile fall slightly. He knew the truth, and he almost couldn't believe it.

"You've seen it?" Edward asked him, and then Aro just nodded. He turned over to the ring, and then looked up at me. "Antonius, come down here." I nodded and jumped from my spot in the tree. I walked down the row over to Bella and Renesmee.

"Tony…" Renesmee reached for me and Bella let her go into my arms.

"It'll be alright kid." I soothed her and glared at Aro.

"Bella, you, Tony, Emmett, and Jacob come down." Edward called us and Renesmee snuggled her head into my chest. As we stepped out of the shield we were completely vulnerable against the Volturi, but I knew none of them would go against Aro.

"Hello Aro." I said as I stopped just a few feet away from him. I saw his eyes widen large, and I saw the look of disbelief cross Marcus' face.

"Who are you?" Caius looked at me confused but angry, after seeing his two brothers' faces he had no idea what was going on.

"Antonius, a witness for the child you wish to kill." I held Renesmee tight, and Aro cautiously stepped forward motioning for Felix and Demetri to accompany him. "I've heard a lot about your coven, and I'm afraid it's all bad."

"Tony." Bella warned me and I nodded.

"You wish to see her for yourself, then go ahead." I adjusted Renesmee in my arms and she looked at Aro. "It's ok Ness, he can't hurt you as long as we're here." She touched my face showing me her fear, but I smiled at her and she relaxed.

"This child…is exquisite." Aro's smile returned, but it was off. "Hello Renesmee."

"Hello Aro." She was nervous, and as he reached to touch her hand she touched his cheek and his eyes danced with interest.

"Oh…" was all he could say.

"What is it?" Caius growled.

"She's a girl, not an it." I said back and Caius looked at me venomously.

"Peace brother, it seems that this child is in fact not immortal. She's only half immortal, and half mortal carried by Bella while she was human."

"Impossible."

"Really?" I said.

"Tony…don't." Renesmee touched my face and asked me to calm down. I was tensing up, out of the entire Volturi Caius was the worst of all; I despised men like him to the point of where I wanted to put him in his place in the worse possible way.

"Sorry Renesmee." Aro seemed a bit shocked, but Marcus' face was priceless. "Do you believe she's immortal now Aro?" I asked him.

"No…it appears Irina was mistaken."

'Obviously.' "Then you'll hear the witnesses now?" I saw Felix snicker at Bella.

"You look good Bella, immortality suits you." He said.

"Thanks."

"It's a shame…" he didn't have to finish that sentence, we all knew what he meant.

"That's not going to happen." I said passing Renesmee back to Bella. I looked over at Aro, and then I looked at Marcus. "I think you'd best hear my witness first, since Renesmee and I are both abnormal in your world." I said.

"What?" Caius was clueless, but as Aro moved back to his spot between him and Marcus he seemed to understand as Marcus touched his hand.

"It appears brother, that Antonius is Marcus's son." Caius's eyes widened at me.

"Impossible!"

"It looks that way doesn't it? I was the son that you all thought died when my mother Didyme was killed. I'd explain right now but this isn't about me this is about Renesmee, and if you want my witness you'd best keep your mouth shut." I growled those last words, and I could hear everyone around me gasp in shock.

"Then please Antonius, tell us what you've come to know about the girl?" Aro.

"Renesmee isn't immortal, she has blood running through her veins and yes she grows quickly but she can blend in better than us. She knows the rules, and she can follow them." I made my witness short. "Now if you want, let the others talk." I moved aside into the shield with everyone, waiting for the next witness to come forward.

"Very well." Aro looked around and spotted Amun. "Amun if you'll give your witness."

"I can concur with Antonius or whatever his name is, Renesmee grows and knows the rules of our world. She's no threat."

"I see."

"Aro, now that I've given my witness my mate and I would like to take our leave." Aro nodded letting them leave and they vanished into the forest.

"Now…what about you Eleazar?"

"The same, both and Carmen have watched Renesmee grow and learn since we first arrived. She is in fact no immortal." Aro nodded again.

"This is obscene!" Caius growled looking back at the wolves. "You cannot abide this crock Aro, when these people are aligned with the Children of the Moon."

"They're not werewolves Caius, these people are shape shifters. They change when they wish, and they have every right to be here seeing as they are supernatural as well." Edward spoke almost promptly, surprising me and everyone else.

"Well said Edward." Aro said rather amused. He was backing down since he'd seen me, and I could tell Marcus had something to do with it as well. "It's true what Edward's saying brother, these are wolves that have been inheriting their skills from their ancestors."

"And would you agree that that boy is Marcus's son?" Caius growled pointing at me. I could already see that there was no more need for the other witnesses; Aro had seen the truth so he had no reason to try and fight this.

"He resembles his mother Caius, can you not see it? Marcus can see the connection, as can I through his thoughts."

"Again this is not about me, this is about the half vampire child Renesmee. Make your decision but I warn you, if anyone lays a hand on her you'll have me to deal with no matter how big of a guard you have." I pointed at their guards in the back, all snarling at me.

"Yes…well I think we've seen enough witnesses." Aro started but then Caius turned to Irina.

"You, you gave us information that you'd seen an immortal child yet you were mistaken?" he snarled and Irina slowly nodded. "Explain your reasons." She looked up.

"My reasons?"

"Explain why you held a grudge against the Cullens for so long, and the wolves." He was trying to make her look guilty, and it was working I could see Irina's shame all over her being.

"I…I was angry at the wolves, because they killed my mate Laurent. When I found out what happened I wanted to avenge him but the Cullens refused because of their peace with the wolves. I came here to apologize, but then I saw the child and I thought it was my chance for revenge but I didn't know she wasn't immortal. You have no reason to harm the Cullens, this is my entire fault and I take full responsibility for my actions." As she finished I saw Caius raise his hand and a silver ornament rested inside.

"NO!" I ran at full speed dragging Irina away from the Volturi into the shield making Caius roar in outrage. The guards whom wanted to kill Irina started to come at me but I took my chance and my power rose to its mid-fullest; they started backing away under my glare, cowering like little insects.

"What's wrong with you get him!" Caius wanted to drag me out, possibly to have Jane punish me but none of the guards came over. The fear was clear across their features, and Aro and Marcus were shocked beyond anything I'd ever seen.

"You have no reason to kill Irina." I stated standing in front of her. I could sense Leah trying to inch closer in case they tried to get me, and I stepped forward at the shield's edge.

"She gave us false information, she must be punished for false witnessing." I gave a slight smirk.

"If you knew what false witness meant Caius then you'd clearly know that a false witness is someone who lies on purpose. Irina didn't lie, she made a mistake and used her eyes instead of her ears."

"Antonius…please just let me…" Irina tried to walk past me but I stopped her.

"No, you don't have to die." I turned back to them. "This was all based on a mistake I'm sure Aro would agree with me." Aro looked speechless, he was at a dead end and he knew it. While he wanted to make this quick and simple, Caius' little outrage had cornered him.

"I…I do agree." Caius turned to Aro sharply. "As much as I would hate to admit it, you were out of line brother."

"What?"

"Enough, let us vote." Aro held up his hands and turned to Marcus.

"I see no danger in letting the child live, she's clearly innocent." And then Caius went.

"That child must be killed, she's an unknown quantity and we do not know if she'll turn on her own kind." Now that was pure bullshit, but just as I was about to listen to Aro's vote I turned and I saw my dear old friend Nahuel arrive with Alice and Jasper.

"Nahuel!" I waved to him and he smiled coming over to me.

"Antonius my old friend." We embraced like brothers, getting a huge amount of shock from the Volturi.

"It seems our last witnesses have arrived." Carlisle spoke calmly with a small smile.

"There's no need for anymore witnesses, cast your vote Aro!" I saw Aro hold up a hand to Caius, and then he looked at me.

"And who is this Antonius?"

"I think I'll let Alice explain." I pointed to the pixie vampire and she brought over Huilen. "Hello auntie." I smiled at her.

"Hello Antonius." She smiled at me.

"This is Huilen and her nephew Nahuel, they've come to give more information about how Renesmee will grow in the future." Aro's small smile returned.

"Very well, Huilen if you will?"

"I will only let my nephew speak, for I'm sure Antonius will explain more to you." I put my arm on Nahuel's shoulder.

"I wanted to see the child here, but I also came to see my friend Antonius."

"You're friends, with my son?" I heard Marcus.

"Yes, we met almost a century ago. But to make things clear for the girl you're all interested in, I can give you information."

"Then enlighten us, your level of maturity, how long did it take before you were full grown?" Aro.

"Seven years."

"And you haven't aged?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"Your diet?"

"Human food or blood, I can survive either way."

"And your relationship with Antonius?" Nahuel smirked at me, and I smirked back.

"Antonius is like my older brother, we're both abnormal and we share some qualities."

"Yes well, who was your father?" Nahuel's smile faded a bit.

"My mother died giving birth to me, and my father's name is Joham. He considers himself a scientist creating a new superhuman race. I have three sisters, one of which was born sometime back; when he heard of me he came and expected me to join him. I had my family with Huilen, and Antonius and I had become close so I declined." Aro seemed convinced, and I could tell since Nahuel was my friend he had no reason to harm him or Renesmee.

"It appears brothers, that the Cullens and Antonius are telling the truth. These hybrid creatures are like us it seems, therefore we have no reason to harm them."

"Is that your decision?"

"It is." Aro turned to me. "Antonius, now that we've gotten past the whole Renesmee issue would you please explain how you're alive?"

"I would, but right now I have something I want to say."

"That is?"

"I have been around for over 3000 years, don't you think that if I wanted to find you I would have done so already?" I saw Marcus' face sink in sadness.

"Yes…Antonius, I'm sure you understand the great deal of pain your father and I suffered after we lost your mother. In all honesty, we didn't know you were alive."

"Because I made sure of it."

"Marcus if this is your son then he must return with us!" Caius bellowed.

"You shut up!" I shouted back. "You have no reason to stay so go back to Volterra." Caius' eyes narrowed at me, but Marcus stepped forward with Aro behind him.

"Antonius, would you please return with us?" I could see the hope in his eyes, it almost made me feel sorry for being a jackass. "You are my son…"

"I know." I said and then I turned back to the others. "I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with all of you, but I had to keep a cover to help keep everyone alive." Most of them nodded at me, and then I turned back to the Volturi. "I won't return with you, I have too much to handle here." I saw Marcus' face fall again, and Aro looked remorseful.

"Tony." I heard Bella come down and touch my shoulder. She gave me a look as if saying, 'Give it some thought', and I knew what she meant.

"I will consider your offer, but right now I have other things to resolve." Marcus' eyes lit up.

"You will come to Volterra?" I nodded.

"After I'm done here." They nodded at me.

"We must leave now dear ones." Aro turned to his guard. "We have no reason to fight."

"And what about Irina? You're going to let her go unpunished?" Aro turned back to Irina, who cowered between her sisters.

"It would appear…that we cannot punish her. It's as Antonius said, it was a mistake." Caius growled in anger, but I knew he was defeated. The three leaders turned back to go after their guards, and Marcus shot me a hopeful look before departing.

The others cheered behind me, and Leah ran into my arms happily. As much as I wanted to be happy for everyone, I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of regret inside me.

_**Like it? Too fast? Too quick? I did say I'd change it around, because it kept going back and forth from Tony to Renesmee. Anyway next one goes over to where Tony makes his choice of going to Volterra, but he'll need a reason and Leah may just give him one.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Off to Volterra

_**I am glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry if it seemed too fast but I wanted to show more of Antonius' part with Renesmee. I couldn't copy from the book now could I? Lol anyway this chapter goes to Tony's decision on when he'll go to Volterra but knowing him now he won't go without a reason, and a damn good reason at that.**_

_**Well hopefully he'll have one.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Cullen House, two weeks after:_

Almost two weeks after the confrontation with the Volturi did the rest of the witnesses go home; Nahuel and Huilen remained behind for me, but everyone else except the Denalis had gone. They each wished the Cullens well, and appreciated how I had saved Irina; with the way I acted none of them could believe I was Marcus' son. If I didn't resemble him and my mother so well it may have been unlikely to believe.

Edward and Bella were grateful to me, my actions to save them and Irina were by far deadly but I took the risk because no one deserved to die. Rosalie finally came to like me, because since Renesmee was like a daughter to her she realized I really wasn't anything like the Volturi. Jacob had accepted my and Leah's relationship at last, not that I cared but after my moment of triumph did he know I had no intention of hurting Leah or the Cullens.

The rest of the Denalis and the Cullens had officially made me a member of their family, but as nice as that sounded…something was still missing. I had been pondering about the look on Marcus's face after he and his coven left, it bugged me to the point of anger but more of sadness as I felt like…like I should have gone with him.

"Hey Tony…" I had been sitting near the river waiting for Leah to come back from her mom's when Nahuel came and found me. He sat down next to me and we just sat until one of us decided to speak. "You've really had it made my friend." I had to laugh.

"You could say that."

"I mean it, you were just passing through this area and out of the blue you're a hero to the Cullens and the Denalis. Not to mention you found your mate, you have everything." I sighed.

"Not quite everything." He looked at me.

"What's missing, the Cullens have accepted you into their family and you have Leah….what more is there?" I looked away at the passing stream.

"Can't you guess the reason?" I asked and I heard him gasp a little.

"You're thinking about that Marcus guy aren't you?" I gave a stiff nod. "Why? I thought you hated him."

"I thought I did too." Now that was the truth, I thought I did hate Marcus because of what he was and what he stood for, but after seeing him that day and that look on his face I had begun having second thoughts.

"Let me guess, he's not what you thought?" I smiled at my 'brother'.

"You know me too well Nahuel." He patted my shoulder giving it a slight rub.

"Look bro, I know what you're thinking, but I don't know what you're feeling. How do you feel about Marcus now that you've met him? I mean I know it was small, but what did you feel once you saw him face to face?"

"You sound like a shrink." I laughed again. "And to be honest I don't know what I felt when he saw me, I know what I felt when Aro saw me and that was my anger. He about let Caius kill Irina and if I know him like I think I do he would have tried and taken all the gifted vampires and killed off the rest."

"So you're pissed at Aro and Caius, but not at Marcus?"

"I don't know what I felt about Marcus."

"I don't think I blame the way you feel about the other two, if it were just them running the rules the whole world would be in chaos." He laughed. "Perhaps Marcus is the main one who actually cares."

"If he cares. The way Carlisle described him he's like a zombie, he hardly talks or moves…he's like a moving statue."

"He is a moving statue." We laughed. "Ton, I think what you need is closure."

"Closure?"

"You have some unresolved issues about Marcus and though you won't admit it you know you need to talk to him. Or at least go see him, my father's a bastard preying on innocent human women, but yours…sure he's a member of the Volturi, but he has more sense than anyone there."

"He's right Tony." We turned around and there stood Carlisle, in all his fatherly glory.

"How much did you hear?" he smiled and sat down beside me.

"Most of everything." He sighed a little. "Tony I know you have issues against the Volturi we all do, but I do think you should give Marcus a chance. He's not Aro or Caius, he's just sad."

"I know."

"You know why don't you?" I nodded, he was sad because he'd lost my mother and thought he'd lost me. "Marcus may not look it but he is a kind man, yes he eats humans but it's who he is that counts. Zafrina and her coven eat humans, but they are some of the best people you'll ever know. You're the same."

"I don't prey on innocent humans."

"True." He nodded. "But you have qualms that make you a better man, and you helping my family and saving Irina proved that."

"He's got a point Tony." Nahuel said touching my arm.

"I know what you're both trying to tell me, but I have my doubts."

"That's understandable, but he is your father." I laid my head in my arms. I wasn't sure what to think, he is my father but I don't know if I could face him after all this time.

"I spent 3000 years in hiding away from a man I hated, but now I don't know if it's the same man." Carlisle looked at me with a soft expression, an expression I couldn't quite describe because I hadn't seen it in so long.

"Whatever you decide Tony, I'll side with you no matter what."

"So will I brother." Nahuel.

"I will too." Leah came out from behind the trees, and I don't know how long she was there but probably not too long. "You're my mate Tony, and I agree with Nahuel about the closure. You can't spend your whole life wondering what would've happened if you went with them." She sat down in my lap and I held onto her tightly.

"You'd go with me?" she nodded.

"I don't know your dad that well, but if you need closure or if you need backup I'm with you all the way." I laughed and kissed her head. After pondering my thoughts for a few minutes in silence, I turned to Carlisle and Nahuel.

"I'll go to Volterra, I do need closure." They smiled at me and stood up.

"Best go tell the others, don't you think?" Carlisle hugged me with Nahuel and Leah joined in. I could only imagine how the others would take this; I only hoped they could understand. We ran back to the Cullen house, and just as we got there everyone was outside as if they'd been waiting on us.

"Tony!" Renesmee ran into my arms and I hugged her to me.

"Hey Renesmee." I whispered kissing her hair. I could tell from the look on Edward's face he knew what I was going to say. "Guys…I'm honored that you all consider me part of your family, but…" Bella stepped forward.

"You need to go to Volterra." She finished for me and I nodded. "It's ok Tony." She hugged me and Renesmee.

"We kind of figured you'd end up going either way, Marcus is your father and you should give him a chance." Bella hugged me again and let go just as Esme came up to kiss my cheek.

"You're still part of this family, no matter what you choose." I hugged her, Esme had been so nice to me I began to understand what it was like to have a mother.

"Thank you Esme."

"You're still like my second nephew Antonius; I'll always be there for you." Huilen hugged me and Nahuel.

"Thank you Huilen." The rest of the Cullens came to hug me, but out of them all Renesmee would not let go.

"You saved my life Tony." Irina came up and stared at me. "I'm forever in your debt." I smiled.

"Just be sure to use your ears instead of your eyes next time." I laughed and hugged her along with her two sisters and Carmen and Eleazar.

"We love you Tony, we always will." Alice said with her perkiness still intact.

"You're our brother, in more ways than one." Jasper.

"Tony…" Renesmee looked up at me with her sweet brown eyes full of tears. "I don't want you to go." She was so sweet, but she was still young.

"Don't worry Nessie, you know I love you." She wound her arms around my neck and her tears fell onto my jacket. "I'll write to you, I don't know how long I'll be there but I'll send you pictures if you want." She looked up at me.

"You promise? You'll write, or call?" I nodded and kissed her head.

"I promise little sister, I promise." She smiled at me.

"I'll look into flights to Italy." Carlisle said. "You'd better tell your mom Leah." She nodded.

"Ah but you'll need a new wardrobe if you're going to Italy!" Alice squealed and pulled Leah inside. I laughed knowing Leah would probably think it more of torture like Bella would. It would be hard leaving them, but I would come back one day.

"Tony…" Nahuel turned me to him and we hugged as I put Renesmee down. "I need to go, I love you bro."

"You can't see me off?" he shook his head.

"You won't be gone too long, keep in touch alright?" Huilen hugged me.

"Behave yourself my boy." I smiled and kissed her. I watched my 'aunt' and 'brother' leave through the forest, knowing they wanted to go home and Renesmee waved goodbye to them. I treasured those two as family like the Cullens, and I knew I'd always be able to count on them.

Now all I had to do was get myself together; I had a long trip ahead of me, but I hope that Leah and I can make it through this.

_The next day:_

The trip to the airport was silent for the most part, but only Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee had come with us. Leah was a bit reluctant to leave her family, but she stood strong for me as I assured her she would see her family again. Sue had been a bit angry about going a long trip off, but as I had explained to her what I needed to do she agreed to let Leah go, not that she could stop her anyway.

"You got everything?" Jake asked as he handed me the suitcase Alice had packed for me. Leah's was a bit bigger but I knew she only brought her necessities.

"Thank you Jacob." I took it from him and let it go through the luggage machines.

"Look after Leah Tony." Seth told me after he hugged his sister. "Take care of her."

"I will Seth, I will." I hugged him and shook hands with Jacob. Bella and Renesmee hugged me but then they pulled out something from their bags.

"We made these for you." Bella handed me a scrapbook, inside were pictures of me with the Cullens during the time Renesmee was a baby and more after with me and Leah. The last few pages were blank, I assumed they were for Volterra. "Figured you would need that since you're going up there."

"Thank you Bella, I'll cherish it forever." I hugged her and Edward hugged me after.

"Tony." Renesmee hugged my legs and looked at Leah. "I made this for you." She handed Leah a necklace of dark blue and aqua glass beads and a wolf charm made of stone, hand-carved too.

"Thank you Renesmee." My little sister hugged her and Leah smiled softly. I know how she was thinking of having children of her own, yet that was an issue for later.

"One more thing Antonius." Carlisle came up and held out a box, a ring box. As he opened it there stood a black and silver ring with the Cullen family crest on it. "To remember you'll always be a part of our family." I took the ring and slipped it on my left ring finger, and it fit perfectly.

"Thank you Carlisle, for everything." I hugged him; he had become an older brother or more of another father figure to me. I would be forever grateful for his hospitality and care.

"You take care Leah." Bella.

"You too Bells." She used Jacob's nickname and everyone snickered.

"Next flight to Italy now boarding, passengers please line up." The speakers were loud here, but seeing as it was a small airport it was a wonder they could afford trips halfway across the world.

"You'd best be going."

"I'll miss you Tony." Renesmee said looking up at me.

"I'll miss you too baby sister." I stroked her hair and handed her a small bracelet I'd made from some old beads Alice gave me. "I love you, all of you."

"We love you Tony, Leah. Now get out of here." Seth laughed and as we left to the line of passengers. Taking one last look at my adoptive family I led Leah inside and mentally prepared myself for what was soon to come.

_**Hope you liked it, now just imagine how the first encounter in Volterra will go once Tony and Leah show up unannounced. How shall the Volturi react?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	13. Hello Again

_**I understand that I made Leah and Tony seem like friends in the last couple of chapters, but considering the circumstances Tony wouldn't want anyone to know about his mate just yet. There will be more love between the two in this chapter, and more along in the others while they remain in Volterra.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_On the plane:_

Almost fifteen hours, almost fifteen hours was how long we'd been on the plane after we'd left Forks. Leah and I had been wondering what to do first when we arrived in Volterra, whether we head straight to the Volturi castle or stop at a hotel and wait a bit since we were both sure I needed to look out for Heidi, the Volturi fisher.

"Tony…?" Leah looked at me and I held her hand.

"I'm still thinking love."

"I know but, I think I have an idea." I leaned into and whispered in her ear.

"Enlighten me." She giggled as I kissed behind her ear.

"Well, from what Carlisle said the girl named Heidi is the one who brings in their victims right?" I nodded. "Then when we first get to Volterra, why don't we just wait until nightfall to go and see them? They don't sleep, and they rarely go out so…?" it did sound reasonable.

"It sounds like a plan, but then again…" I pulled out the cellphone Alice had given me, and went through my contacts seeing the number to the Volturi's secretary. "We could just call."

"I kind of like the element of surprise though, they don't know you're coming."

"True, plus it'd piss Caius off me showing up with a shape shifter mate." I laughed kissing her lips.

"He can get over himself." She checked her watch. "Almost thirty minutes and we'll be there."

"Yeah, come to think of it we didn't bring much did we?" Leah shook her head.

"Just a bag and a suitcase full of clothes."

"Good, less luggage to carry." I sat back in my seat and Leah laid her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep for a few minutes, but as soon as that speaker goes off of our landing I knew she'd be cranky.

_Thirty-five minutes later:_

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking please fasten your seatbelts we're about to land in Volterra thank you." The speakers went off loudly like I thought and Leah woke up slowly.

"Huh…are we there?" she rubbed her eyes.

"We're landing now." I waited as the plane slowly went down the runway and as soon as it stopped Leah stretched out her arms with a yawn.

"Passengers may now exit through the nearest door, please file out carefully and watch your step." The flight attendant called and soon enough people began to exit off the plane. I grabbed Leah's bag, handed it to her and let her walk in front of me; as soon as we left the plane we went straight inside the airport to grab the suitcase from the luggage bin and sat down to think.

"So what's the plan?"

"We hang around until nightfall, and then we head for the castle."

"Do you know where it is?" I nodded.

"Alice said look for the huge clock tower in the square of the city, it's right there." I pulled out a small pamphlet on the city's most crowded and popular areas, and showed the picture of the tower to Leah.

"How long do we have to wait?" she checked her watch. "It's after two…"

"Ah but here, it's after five." I pointed up to the clock on the wall.

"Oh yeah, time difference so when should we go?"

"As soon as the clock strikes seven we head out." I grabbed her hand and led her out into the city. We wouldn't need a cab, but we had to remain low until tonight. "I know a couple of barren places around here, we could lay there."

"Tony why don't we just look around, away from the square until later?" I gave her a look.

"Let me guess, you're hungry?"

"Just a bit." I picked her up and held her around the waist.

"Well let's see if we can find my lady wolf something delectable." I kissed her lips again and we looked around the area, until I saw a small restaurant just at the end of the street. Luckily it wasn't too sunny today, so I was able to keep out being exposed since I could sparkle like the others. "How about there?" she looked up and I could see her mouthwatering smile.

"That looks good…" I led her over to the area and we sat down on an outdoor table in the shade. A waitress came out and eyed me, but I just pointed to Leah.

"What can I get for you?" she was Italian, but she knew English.

"Ummm…just some Chicken Parmesan please and tea." She turned to me.

"And you?"

"Nothing thanks." She smiled and winked before going inside. "Leah…" Leah glared at her as she left.

"I hate her." I took her hand.

"Relax babe, she's not you." Her glare remained but she relaxed under my hold.

"This is a beautiful city." She looked around.

"It is, even with the Volturi protecting it these people are not idiots. They believe the legends of the vampires, all courtesy of St. Marcus' Day."

"St. Marcus' Day?"

"It's the celebration of when a monk named Marcus banished vampires from the city. It was told after he'd done so he was never seen again, but truthfully…" I leaned in to her. "He never left."

"He's the same?" I nodded. "Wow, no wonder this is peaceful."

"They like to keep it that way." The waitress came back with Leah's food and winked at me.

"If you need anything, please let me know. Ciao." I noticed she slipped her number on a napkin under Leah's drink. I took it and threw it out in the trash making Leah smile so much her teeth flashed at me.

"Thanks baby."

"You're welcome love, now eat up we've got two hours to kill." I waited for her to finish and frankly it wasn't long because despite her having a wolfish appetite she still behaved like a woman, with her manners and figure at least.

_Meanwhile, in the Volturi castle:_

_Marcus' P.O.V.:_

It had been nearly three weeks since I discovered I had a son. Ever since we'd returned to Volterra I couldn't stop thinking about him; he looked exactly like my Didyme, but also like me. I kept wondering how he had survived all these centuries and I had never once heard of him, nor did I know he knew of me and kept himself hidden on purpose. It was killing me not to go back and bring him here, but Aro advised me not to seeing as my only son had given no thoughts of ever coming to Volterra.

'Antonius.' I kept thinking about him, the minute we first arrived in Volterra I had closed myself off in my quarters holding the oval painting of my late wife. I had lost her and thought I'd lost my child as well, but somehow my son was alive and he hated me.

"Marcus?" Aro's voice came from behind the door. "May I come in?" I didn't bother to look at the door.

"Enter." He came in closing the door behind him.

"Marcus you've been in here too long, you have to feed." He came over and touched my shoulder, reading my thoughts. "Brother, I understand what you're feeling. I wish he came with us too, but Antonius will come around sometime I'm sure."

'Easy for you to say.' "I cannot be."

"Brother, please don't' let this eat at you. Heidi will return soon with the feeding so please come with me." I had to admit I was rather thirsty, but I had been ignoring it as my thoughts were already conquered.

"Very well." I placed Didyme's painting on its usual spot on an old table and followed Aro out to the throne room. The entire guard, Caius, and the wives were there to greet us. It was already near sundown, so Heidi was due back any minute.

"Good to have you join us Marcus." Caius.

"Thank you Caius." I could only hope my son would come, and soon.

_Volterra Square:_

"Tony, it's time." Leah and I had traveled for over an hour walking around town as we looked for the huge clock tower in the square. We had arrived just moments ago, and I stood in front of the large building looking it over just after Heidi had led the victims inside.

"Let's wait, let them feed first and then we'll go in." I didn't want to walk in on their feeding; I didn't want to see innocent bodies spread out all over the floor. I knew the main part of the Volturi were underground, so all I had to do was trace the scent of Heidi and the humans.

"Hey….just out of curiosity, what do you think will happen if they find out I'm a wolf?" I put my arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry love, I'll keep you safe." I knew it sounded a little babyish, but she liked it when I talked that way. "Besides, if anyone so much as lays a hand on you I'll kill them."

"Oh Tony." She giggled at me. After a few more minutes of waiting I led Leah in through the front doors; the air inside was quiet, and not a single vampire or human in sight.

"Follow me." Our things had been taken to a temporary hotel just in case Leah had to go for safety reasons; and we had changed into some better clothes, or at least Leah did since the Volturi weren't exactly causal. She had on a knee-length purple dress with black heeled boots and I had on some dark jeans, a green t-shirt, a jacket, and my black sneakers since I didn't like wearing suits.

First we went down a hall following the scents of the tourists, which stopped at a door that appeared to be locked. I shook the knob and forced the door open, revealing a set of stone stairs and I went first with Leah's hand in mine. As we walked down the stairs the area seemed to get colder, and the scent of blood was light. We soon came down to a dark tunnel in the area, and at the end was a large hole.

"Looks like we gotta jump." I looked at Leah. "Together?" she nodded and I picked her up bridal style before I jumped down. It wasn't a long drop, and as my feet hit the floor I let Leah down. "You ok?"

"Yeah, are these guys' moles or leeches?"

"I'd say both." The joke was partly true. As we tunneled down the dark area I saw a door with light shining through it. I quickly opened the door with Leah behind me and saw a secretary at a dark desk.

"Who are you?" she was fair skinned, blue eyes, brown hair. She looked afraid as she reached for the phone but I gave her a nice smile.

"I'm here to see the Volturi."

"Sorry sir, there's no one here by that name."

"Then explain the lengths I went through to come here." I pointed back at the tunnel and then Leah came in. "Look we just need to see the leaders, they know us. And there's only two of us so we're no threat." She reached for the phone again but I stopped her. "No need to call, we like to surprise."

"Alright…" she pointed to the door. "Just down that hall, large double doors at the end."

"Gracias." I said, I knew it was Spanish but it was around the idea. As soon as I opened the door I could see the long hallway, in a medieval sort of style with statues along the walls. I remember Edward told me the Volturi respected the human knowledge, especially science and histories; now I knew what he meant.

"It's creepy." Leah leaned into me.

"It's a bit quiet, you hear that?" both of us could hear murmurs from the end of the hall, and dragging sounds. The feeding had just ended. "Shall we?" I let her go behind me and we walked slowly and quietly over to the large doors.

"Ready?" she mouthed to me and I shrugged.

"No turning back now." I slowly put my hand on the door, and pushed it open. Leah stayed back behind me, and I watched as the looks of the Volturi's faces widened in surprise. "Hello again." I said.

"Antonius, welcome!" Aro came down from his throne and stopped midway. "We weren't expecting you so soon."

"Yeah well I decided to show up unexpected." I looked over at Marcus' shocked face. "Close your mouth please you look like a fish."

"Antonius…?"

"That's my name." I heard Caius growl. "Sorry…had to say it." Aro just smiled at me.

"Well we are most delighted you decided to come, tell me are you alone?"

"No." I turned back to the door. "Leah, come here." she walked in slowly and all of them hissed except Aro and Marcus. The guard inched in close around her and I yanked her behind me. "Don't touch her!" I growled.

"Peace everyone…" Aro began but typical Caius had to stand up and make it difficult.

"That girl is one of them!" he pointed at Leah. "She stinks of wolf."

"This wolf is my mate, or soon-to-be." I growled at him and he looked like I'd just burned him or something.

"Impossible! Marcus truly you can see this is not possible." He turned to Marcus but he only shook his head.

"I…" Marcus was at a loss.

"Antonius, I do find this hard to believe. But if you will allow me to see…?" Aro held out his hand and I let him take mine. He only took two minutes to read all my thoughts, and I could tell he wasn't pleased with most of them.

"So do you see?"

"Yes." He looked up at me, with a slight saddened expression. "Would you allow me to see Leah's thoughts as well?"

"Ask her, not me." I said and Leah walked over.

"May I?" he asked her and she looked at me.

"Your choice." She nodded and let Aro take her hand, and I could see she was wearing the bracelet I'd bought for her. A few seconds went by and Aro looked surprised at us both.

"Amazing…" he let go and Leah went back to me.

"Is it true?" Caius asked and Aro nodded.

"It appears that it is so brother." He turned to Marcus and he nodded. "It seems that Leah has imprinted on Antonius."

"Imprinted?" the little blonde girl I assumed was Jane spoke up.

"Leah and Antonius are soul mates, imprinting is a way for the wolves of Leah's tribe to find their mate."

"It cannot be." Caius growled. "A vampire and a wolf shifter, it cannot work."

"Says who?" I stood in front of him. "You know if you have a problem with Leah then you have a problem with me. If that's the case we can just go back to Forks."

"No!" Marcus near shouted. "Look…let's not get hasty or anything. Aro I think you can allow Leah to stay seeing as she is Antonius' mate."

"I couldn't agree more brother, Antonius please come with me."

"We left Leah's things at a hotel, her clothes and everything."

"Which hotel?"

"The Grapevine, room 218 under the name Clearwater."

"Felix would you and Demetri please get Leah's things?" the two big guards bowed and left quickly. "Follow me please." I held Leah's hand and we followed Aro through a corridor before stopping at a door on the far left. "Here we are, I think this is the one." As soon as the door opened I had to admit it was nice; the large room was decorated in red and gold colors, had elegant furniture, and a large king-sized at the end.

"It's lovely." Leah.

"I hope you'll find everything as such, feel free to let me or Marcus know if you need anything. Oh and Antonius…" I looked at him. "It's good to have you here."

"Hopefully it will be nice." I said and Aro nodded before leaving the room. "You look tired Leah, why don't you sleep?" she looked at me.

"Only if you're in bed with me?" I smiled and picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed. She took off her shoes and laid back against the silk covering. "How's it feel?"

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, it's comfortable." She laid back and her beautiful black hair sprawled out on the pillows. She looked absolutely stunning even in this lighting. "What?" I smiled and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I just can't help but notice your exquisite beauty." I kissed her again and the kiss deepened. We kissed for a few minutes and got around to where my hands went to her neck and waist and her arms around my neck when someone knocked at the door and entered.

"Sorry to…interrupt but here's your things miss." Demetri set Leah's suitcase and bag by the door. "Oh and later on Marcus wants to see you, and just you." He pointed at me.

"Good to know." He nodded and left.

"You're going to see him once I fall asleep aren't you?" her sarcasm was intact, one of her many talents.

"I may have to babe, besides I think you'll do alright for a few minutes." I kissed her forehead. "If you're so worried then just wait until I get back ok?"

"I can do that." She kissed me and I laughed.

"I'll be right back." I got up off the bed and just as I left the door she blew me a kiss and I shut the door behind me to see Felix waiting outside. "Stay out of there if you can." I told him and walked on to find Marcus.

_**Will pick up on the next chapter. I hope there was enough love in here to satisfy most of you. And now that Antonius and Marcus are with each other, what shall happen first? More drama with the guards and Caius, talking between father and son, or what? I have an idea but I shall bring up more with Leah as well.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	14. A Son's Words

_**This starts off in Marcus' P.O.V., then goes back around to Tony's. Kind of shows party of what Tony really thinks about the Volturi and how they run the vampire world. Also brings in a little drama from some of the female guards.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Marcus' P.O.V.:_

Aro, Caius, and I were waiting for Antonius to come into the throne room to speak with him. I wasn't exactly sure what to do now that he was here, but I knew what my brothers would do as soon as he came through those doors.

"Marcus, can you not see that that wolf girl isn't good for your son?" Caius would not shut up about the Leah girl. I knew of his hatred towards werewolves, we all did, but Leah was not a werewolf and my powers were truly showing she was a perfect match for my son.

"Please give it a rest we're not going to discuss Leah just yet." I said glaring at him. Aro was lucky he was the barrier between me and Caius because right now was not a time for one of his tantrums.

"You wanted to see me?" we all turned and Antonius came through the door.

"Yes Antonius, please come here." My son walked in front of our thrones and stood there. "You see, we would like to know what it's been like since you realized who you were?"

"You wish to know why I kept myself a secret? Fine, seeing as I can't lie and you probably already know the answer…I don't agree with your lifestyle." That made me rather suspicious.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"With all due respect to you three you don't exactly have a good reputation among the other covens. That little confrontation three weeks ago was proof enough for me to see what you're really like." I felt my undead heart crack at those words.

"You don't agree with our lifestyle, yet you feed from humans yourself Antonius." Caius pointed out.

"Yes I do, but I don't feed on innocent humans just guilty ones who have no sense of remorse."

"You select your prey carefully?" Aro asked and Antonius nodded.

"I have a small amount of power that allows me to see the evil in people, human and vampire. It's how I distinguish one human from the other." He turned with his hands behind his back. "I admit I did try the Cullens' diet, but I couldn't control myself."

"So you…" Caius stopped and I could see why, the ring on my son's finger. "What's that you're wearing?"

"Excuse me?" he looked slightly confused.

"The ring on your finger." Caius pointed at it and I could see the Cullen crest on the stone.

"Carlisle gave it to me, he considers me part of his family. I feel the same for him." I knew it was true, I could see the bonds my son had with the child Renesmee and they were strong, like that of a sibling.

"You will not wear that infernal thing around us." Caius growled.

"You don't give me orders Caius, I'm not your guard." I had to smile, Antonius was stubborn like his mother had been.

"Tell us then Antonius, how did you come across the Cullens?" Aro.

"I was passing through their territory, and Alice came to me. They needed my help, and I offered it to them once I realized what Bella was going through. Thanks to my knowledge of Nahuel, I was able to give them hope of saving Bella."

"They were grateful to you, and in doing so considered you a member of their coven?"

"Yes."

"I see.." Aro turned to me. "He's of great intelligence brothers, just like his father."

"Indeed." Caius mumbled. "The Cullens may consider you family, but you are Marcus' son and it's an insult to this coven for you to wear that ring."

"Now hold on." He made a sharp turn at Caius. "I don't recall asking to be a part of this coven, do I Aro?" Aro turned to Caius.

"That is true Caius."

"But you came here, after your father asked you to."

"Yes, but not to join." I could hear a different tone in his voice, almost unnoticeable.

"Then why have you come?" Caius stood tall glaring at my son, and he just turned to Aro.

"Why not let Aro answer that, since he already knows everything about me?" Antonius was letting Aro speak, it was almost as if he didn't need to say a word.

"I believe it would be better if you told us yourself my boy." Aro egged him on, and then Antonius looked at me.

"Closure." His answer was direct.

"Closure? For what?" Caius.

"He wishes to get to know his father brother, because our little disagreement with the Cullens has given him some hope as to prove others wrong."

"Then he must join us." I heard my son growl, and I couldn't blame him.

"We cannot force him Caius; Antonius is a grown man capable of making his own decisions. If he wishes to join then that's his choice." Aro was telling the truth; Antonius was a man of his own word not a child who couldn't make a choice without help.

"Well said Aro." Antonius said with a slight smirk. "Now I may be the son of Marcus and the nephew of Aro, but don't think for one minute that we have much in common just because of our diets." He sounded brash, but calm.

"What do you mean by that Antonius?" I asked leaning in and he glared at all three of us.

"Unlike you three I have morals." That felt like a burning stake into my heart, I could see Aro's smile fall and Caius's anger increase. "If you'll excuse me I must get back to Leah." He turned on his heel and left the room in silence. I wanted to go after him, but something stopped me.

"Your son is disobedient and rude Marcus; he must learn the manners of our coven." Caius growled and I turned growling back.

"This is your fault." Caius and Aro both looked shocked at my behavior, but rather than wait for them to speak I left back to my quarters. I had to clear my mind, as my son's words echoed in my head I felt more and more saddened by his ideas of me.

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

As I walked back to the room I was sharing with Leah I had begun to think that maybe I was a bit rough back there.

'Caius shouldn't have egged me on.' The old fool was so dramatic and infuriating it was a wonder how even Marcus could put up with him. Felix was standing near the door, looking as if he hadn't moved an inch. He let me through and I saw Leah sleeping on the bed. She looked very peaceful; I wanted to sleep with her but being a vampire that wasn't possible.

"Gorgeous." I sat down on the bed and touched her hair; she stirred a little but relaxed as I kissed her cheek.

"Mm…Tony…" she mumbled my name, and I had to smile. As hard as it was to resist I wanted to take her multiple times after we'd first met, but as old fashioned as I was I couldn't dare try to wreck our first time together.

As I sat next to Leah I kept thinking about Marcus; his expression throughout that entire talk was that of hope and interest. He had been wanting me to come I knew it, but he didn't come back for me and I think it was because of Aro. Aro I could tell wanted me to join his coven, but me being his nephew he'd only met three weeks ago had heavily suggested otherwise. Perhaps in the memory of my mother did he think/know he couldn't just force me to stay. While I was here, I wouldn't actually mind getting to know about my mother either.

It was unfair how she died; giving birth to me and then those monsters murdered her. They took me from the one family I had, and then I had to find out the bad stuff I'd heard about them had been true. I had wondered about her over the years, what she'd been like and how she had been as a human before she was a vampire.

I had a lot of questions, but they would be answered during my time here, hopefully.

_The next morning:_

Leah slept nicely all night, probably because she knew I wouldn't leave her side. I didn't want to leave her alone in a home of vampires, she was strong, but she wouldn't last on her own.

"Mmm…" she stirred awake and blinked her eyes open.

"Morning beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How'd it go with the leaders?"

"Not well, Caius wants Aro to force me into staying forever." Her eyes widened.

"Why?"

"He's just an idiot, he was even worse when he saw my ring."

"From what Carlisle said he's actually jealous of his and Aro's power." I had to laugh.

"Sounds reasonable enough, are you hungry?" she nodded. "I'll go talk to Aro, why don't you take a shower?"

"You saying I stink?" we laughed and kissed.

"I'll be back love." I left her on the bed as I walked out of the room, and down the hall came Jane and Alec.

"Aro wanted to know if you needed anything." Alec.

"Leah's just woken up and she needs to eat."

"I'll tell the secretary, she'll get something." Alec left but waited on Jane as she stared me down. "Jane?"

"Coming." She stared at me for a while longer and then followed Alec. I knew almost about every guard in this coven, and I knew those two were by worse than the rest. I peeked back into the room and saw Leah changing her clothes, oh God did she have a beautiful body.

"Leah." She turned back to me.

"Yeah?"

"You'll get your food soon, I'm going to look around." She nodded.

"Don't take too long." She said and I closed the door. Leah would be showering for an hour at least, giving me time to check things out around here. I wouldn't go too far away from here, but I knew that I had to keep my guard up.

'Now where to go?' I looked around a few halls and then came across two of the female guards I recognized as Heidi and Renata.

"Hello Antonius." Heidi batted her eyelashes at me.

"Morning ladies." Renata was silent, more of the shy type I could tell. Heidi was wearing an unusually revealing dress, long skirt but showing off her figure and cleavage; and I thought she was Demetri's girl.

"You look good this morning Antonius." Renata didn't even look up at me.

"Thank you Renata, may I pass through?" Heidi got a little too close, I could see she was trying to seduce me with her 'physical attraction' power.

"Might you let me come with you?" she touched my arm and I drew back.

"I'm taken thanks." I walked past them and soon ran directly into Caius. "Sorry."

"Watch your step next time." He just walked away without another word. Now this was not going to work, I needed to be around Leah. Mumbling to myself I walked back to the room but with my enhanced hearing I could hear arguing from inside the room.

"What could he possibly see in you, a dog?" that sounded like Jane.

"I'm warning you now kid leave before he comes back." Leah's voice was strained, like she was holding her wolf back.

"A vampire and a wolf can't work, just like Caius said." Now that did it.

"How'd you know he said that?" I walked in and leaned against the door, Jane looked at me hard and walked out but I stopped her. "Were you eavesdropping last night?" she looked at me and tried to shake her arm loose. "Watch yourself girl." I let her leave and Leah calmed down as I wrapped my arms around her.

"You came right on time, I was about to rip her apart." I kissed her head.

"Don't worry about her, I had a feeling something was off here."

"So…" she stopped as I looked at the plate of food on the bed, untouched.

"Eat."

"Tony…"

"Eat Leah you need your strength. Besides you and I are going to pay a little visit to Aro."

"What?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Some of the girls tried to seduce me, I think he needs to know." She glared.

"I knew it." I kissed her cheeks and bent down to her neck.

"Don't worry love, they're too prissy for me. You are strong, brave, beautiful, and smart. I have no interest in any of them."

"You sure?" she was joking.

"Does this answer your question?" I kissed her lips and we made out, at least until I saw Felix standing in the doorway. "Can we help you?"

"Aro wants to see you two."

"Fine." We pulled apart and Leah quickly digested her food off the plate. Who knew what Aro wanted now?

_**More drama to come in the next one, but more serious with Jane and Caius.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Family Talks

_**There will be more drama to come in this chapter, but first it starts off with a little conversation between Marcus and Leah. Will also show a little talk between Aro and Antonius so Aro has Tony understand most of their reasons for whatever.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Leah's room, Leah's P.O.V.:_

We had been in Volterra for nearly three days already and so far this contact with all the vampires around was making both me and Tony nervous. I could take the leaders and their snarky behavior, but the bimbo guards like Jane and Heidi were taking it to a huge turn overboard. Those sluts dare touch him I'd rip their heads clean off.

Right now I was in the room we were sharing, just reading a book Tony had brought me while he had gone out to feed after getting permission from the leaders. I was actually interested in an old book like this, some of Shakespeare's old poems, so intrigued I almost didn't hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Marcus." I marked my spot in the book and stood up as he walked in. I could tell by the way he stood there he was different from the rest, just like Tony had seen.

"Tony went out, if you're looking for him." I didn't know why he'd come otherwise.

"Actually I wanted to speak with you Leah."

"With me?" he nodded.

"You can sit if you wish." I figured I might as well. "I wanted to speak to you about my son." I figured so. "I know that you are indeed his soul mate, I cannot nor do I wish to change that." I let out a small laugh.

"You're probably the only one."

"How long have you known my son?" I thought back for a minute.

"Almost four months, but we know a lot about each other more than most others would." I paused.

"I can see your bonds are strong, you care for each other. Leah…tell me, what's happened to Antonius?" I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Between myself, Aro, and Caius I can see he has some deep grudge buried inside. I want to ask him myself, but I can see he won't tell me." I didn't know if I could tell him or not, but I couldn't lie to him.

"I…he did tell me." I paused again. "He…he saw what happened to the Romanians." His eyes widened. "He witnessed the scene, said that…he could hear them crying for help, and it pained him to see it."

"The Romanians? He wasn't born then…"

"No, I remember Carlisle telling me you hadn't taken power when you first formed this coven. You had to wait until the right moment, after the Romanians tried to attack you. Tony was just on a trip in Transylvania, when he heard the screams and ran to the scene; he described how sadistic Caius was, the way you and Aro just stood back letting Jane and Alec kill those people, he choked up when he told me." The look on Marcus' face was pure shock, like a parent realizing their kid had committed a crime or witnessed a serious event.

"He…he saw that?" I nodded. "Oh no…"

"It's plagued him since, he had heard tales about your coven before but it wasn't until after that one scene did he realize most of it was true." Marcus covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes looked like he was about to cry in anguish.

"I knew something was wrong, but I had no idea…" I stood up and walked over to him. "He hates me doesn't he?" I shook my head.

"He doesn't hate you Marcus, he's just disappointed that his own father would take part in something like that. Frankly I don't blame him, he practically raised himself and he's had to fend on his own." He looked down, and inched just a little closer.

"He may never forgive me, he came for closure yet I don't know what I can do." He looked at me. "Leah, do you know why he didn't come the first time I saw him?" I nodded.

"He didn't want to, but if it came down to him bargaining for you to spare Irina he would've come and I would have gone with him. But when Caius tried to kill Irina that broke the idea and he proved he's braver than he seems."

"He's noble, just like his mother." I could see sadness in his eyes when he said that. Then it hit me, Tony never knew about his mother.

"Speaking of which, I think it would be better if you told Tony about his mother. He never really had a mother figure in his life until he met mine and Esme Cullen." I felt good telling him this, but I had to understand that I kept my guard up just in case.

"Antonius…I would have never guessed he was alive all these years. I thought he, and my wife was dead…"

"What happened to her? I mean what did you see happen?" he looked down again, covering his eyes with his hand. I knew this hurt for him to talk about, but he couldn't keep it locked up forever.

"Before…before Didyme was to give birth, I had gone to feed and when I came back…her room was on fire. I tried to get to her, but I couldn't…" whoever took Tony set them up.

"They kidnapped your wife, and then stole your son." He looked up. "I don't know who and I don't think Tony knew either, they kept him locked away most of his life raising him as a weapon of destruction. He never knew about you until he found out the truth of how his mother died."

"They killed her…" I nodded looking away.

"When Tony found out he killed the coven off and left." He looked down again and dry sobbed. "I shouldn't have told you I'm sorry, it would have been better if Tony told you."

"No need." Marcus and I both turned and there was Tony in the doorway.

"Tony…I didn't hear you come back." I tried to walk to him but Marcus stopped me.

"Antonius please…" Tony backed away.

"I can't be near either of you right now, I need to think." Tony stormed off and I tried to go after him but Marcus stopped me again.

"Let me go." I looked at him, I felt instant regret from all I had said.

"No, let him be right now. I shouldn't have pushed you into this…" I felt my eyes swell up with tears, what had I done? I felt myself break down as all of Tony's emotions hit me at once, and then I felt Marcus holding onto me as I bent down on the floor.

"I'm sorry…" this wasn't like me, but as Tony was hurt, so was I.

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

I had just come back from my feeding trip, eager to see Leah when I overheard her talking to Marcus. She was telling him about what I had done to the coven that killed my mother, and as I knew she couldn't lie to him I felt myself enraged. She was telling him secrets only I had told her and she swore not to tell anyone else.

I didn't even bother to listen to them as I walked off, I didn't care where I was going or where I was headed I just needed to get away. I passed a few guards on my way down, and stopped at a glass doorway where I stood against the wall with my hands holding me up. I let out long, deep breaths as I tried to cool down, but the thought of Leah telling my father private conversations I only ever told her and Nahuel was getting to me.

"Antonius?" I heard Aro's voice behind me.

"Go away." I growled.

"I can't do that." I heard a door close and let my head fall against the wall. "Antonius, I think it's time you and I had a talk alone." What could he want this time?

"I'm not in the mood to talk."

"You don't have to talk, just listen." He was a few feet away from me. "Antonius…I'm sorry for the way the guards have been acting towards you and Leah, and for Caius' outburst the other day. They just don't understand you."

"And I suppose you do?" I turned to him glaring.

"I do partially, because I know you've suffered. I read your thoughts about the Romanians, but you must understand around that time we were sure it was they who murdered your mother. It also had to do with various attacks they'd led against us, to the point of where they almost exposed us to more humans across the globe. We did what we had to, but it got out of hand."

"Out of hand how? You killed off that whole coven."

"Jane and Alec were only three months old, they had just learned to control their powers and I didn't realize this until they came out after it was done. They were told to end only those who created the newborns, but they destroyed them all and that wasn't my intention." I glared at him. "It's the honest truth Antonius, I know you find it hard to believe but it's the truth."

"If that's the case then why is it there's more to this?" Aro sighed and folded his hands.

"Antonius, I know you hated being raised the way you were. You were used as a weapon of destruction, but you think we would've done the same?" he looked at me. "That was never my or your father's intention. If you hadn't been stolen from us we would've let you be who you wanted to be. What they did to you was their fault and you took back what was yours."

"My freedom." Aro nodded at me.

"That's the same reason you didn't return with us isn't it? You would give up your own freedom to save Irina; please understand my boy, I had no intention to kill Irina."

"But you did intend on killing off the others and taking the talented vampires." I knew that hurt from the look on his face. "Yeah I know how you are, you crave gifted vampires to add to your little 'collection'."

"I cannot deny it, but I didn't want to fight. I admit that I have a power streak in me from over the years, but my family is always my top priority."

"Really?" I said with sarcasm.

"Antonius, I know what you think of us but you have to understand that Marcus and I loved your mother more than anything. She was my baby sister, and when she was taken from me it took all I could to stay strong for your father. I tried multiple times not to break down in front of him, but it was hard seeing that room burst into flames and thinking she had been killed, each and every day after it happened." I stopped myself from talking; my emotional powers were telling me he was hurting with every word he spoke. "I would have done anything to have her back and you, and Marcus would have done the same if not more. He loved you and your mother with every fiber of his being just like I love my wife." He stopped and covered his mouth with a sniffle coming along, like he could cry a little.

"You still kill innocent people."

"I know, but I cannot just switch diets after 3000 years on human blood. I know you have more morals than most of us here, but try and understand that your father and I suffered a great loss that day. The fact that you came here, for closure no less, was a blessing to us. You are all Marcus has left Antonius, and all I have left of my dear sister, your mother."

"I can't replace her, I can't condemn myself to stay here forever." I turned away.

"I'm not asking you to, nor do I want you to and neither does Marcus. We just want to be part of your life…" he walked up behind me and I felt his stony arms encircle my shoulders. "We lost you once, we don't want to lose you again." With this close contact from him, I knew he was telling the truth.

"Aro…" he pulled away and turned me to him.

"I will try and maintain the guards, and I'll talk to Caius. For now Antonius, I suggest that you try and get to know your father because I know it'll do you both some good." He touched my cheek and kissed my forehead, he was slightly taller than me yet I didn't know he was capable of showing emotions like these; as I watched him leave I noticed a stagger in his step.

'My mother…' now I wanted to know more about my mother, but first I had to apologize to Leah. I walked out of the room and after I turned a corner I bumped into Jane. "Excuse me." I tried to pass her but she blocked me.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"To find Leah." She glared at me.

"Let me ask you, why are you with her?" I glared that time, threatening to unleash my power on her but restrained myself.

"She is my mate, my better half."

"You can do better." I leaned down into her face.

"I'm not into little girls who throw tantrums every time their power is ineffective, nor am I into redheads who use power to manipulate those for attraction." She snarled at me and I let out a small amount of power. Jane's lip quivered and she backed away slowly. "If you dare lay a hand against Leah, you will regret young one." She moved aside and I walked on until I reached Leah's room. "Leah?" I opened the door, and Leah was lying on the bed awake and crying.

"Tony…" she sat up.

"Leah I'm sorry…I didn't mean to get you upset. I was just a bit tense." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry too, I should've just told Marcus to talk to you." She shivered as I kissed her lips.

"No, it's not your fault." I paused. "I was just a bit upset over nothing." She looked up at me.

"He…he wants to talk to you. About your mom…"

"I know." She leaned into me. "I talked to Aro, he's going to try and speak to the guards and Caius about their…behavior."

"Maybe they'll leave us alone."

"Hope so." I looked back out at the door, noticing I had left it open. "Listen, why don't you and I go see Marcus? I do need to speak with him."

"Sure…but Tony…" she stopped. "You should really stop calling him by his name; he is your dad after all."

"Yeah." We got up and left out the door. On the way down we passed a few unknown guards and only one of them did I recognize as Chelsea, the bond manipulator. She didn't concern me too much, she knew better than to mess with those she knew least.

"Antonius…" Demetri called me from the opposite end of the hall. "Looking for Marcus?" I nodded. "He's in his private quarters, just down the hall." He pointed to a door at the far end.

"Thank you." I pulled Leah along with me past him.

"Oh and just so you know, I respect anyone who has the gall to stand up to Caius besides Aro and Marcus." I smiled and turned to him.

"You're welcome." We walked down until we reached the door; I knocked twice before someone answered.

"Antonius?" Marcus' face was only visible through the crack.

"May I speak with you?" he quickly let us inside. "I asked her to come." He looked at Leah but shut the door.

"Son listen, I'm sorry that I badgered Leah but I wanted to understand your reasons behind your coldness towards me and the others."

"I know, I just wish you'd have come to me first." Leah sat down on a sofa next to me, and I cleared my throat. "I had a talk with Aro, he told me…what happened with the Romanians and about my mother." His eyes widened a little.

"Antonius…you are my son and I want to know you better. I'd be willing to tell you anything about your mother if you wish so, and I do know you and Leah are soul mates. I want you to be happy, and I'm willing to do anything for you."

"Now let's not go overboard here." I laughed holding up my hand. "Let's just start things slow…" I looked at Leah.

"Antonius, I know for a fact that I've only known you for a few days but I am proud of you." I looked back at him.

"How so?" he smiled and patted my back.

"The way you backtalk at Caius, that earns a good amount of respect from me and several of the guards." All three of us laughed. "Just don't overdue it."

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'

_**Next one goes a little deeper for the part of where Tony learns more about his mother and brings out a small thing with Caius and the wives, but mainly a thing with Caius and Leah. Will show a good bit of Tony's angry side and unleashing his power, and more love between him and Leah.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	16. Surprises

_**Hope you enjoy this one because here Tony learns more about his mother Didyme. Also have a little hassle with Caius and the wives around Leah, so Tony's angry side will come out. Plus we have a little surprise coming in the end of this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

Things were starting to look up for me and Leah, after we had been in Volterra for nearly two weeks if not more we were finally getting a little respect from the guards and the leaders. Though I had not gotten use to calling Marcus my father, I wasn't quite ready to take that step just yet. Aro and I had grown slightly closer because we shared some similar interests in literature and all, but it wasn't as good as my bonding with Marcus.

Some of the guards were still edgy, like Jane and Heidi who kept hitting on me every chance they got; well Heidi did since she was very flirty but Jane would try and get me alone. Renata on the other hand understood my relationship with Leah and stayed loyal to Aro, so she was loyal to me. Chelsea was mated with Afton so she had no reason to be around me, and Corin was the wives' personal guard so I hardly ever saw her and frankly I didn't care.

Right now I was heading to meet Marcus in his personal quarters, Leah was with me because he asked to see us both and I didn't like leaving Leah alone with Caius nearby.

"This is one huge castle, one could get lost easily in here." I laughed at Leah's obvious statements.

"Only if you haven't been here long enough." I kissed her head. We came up to the door of Marcus' personal quarters and I knocked.

"Antonius." Marcus let us in quickly with a small smile on his face. I noticed how elegant the room was, wasn't exactly a room since vampires didn't sleep, it was more of a den like a man cave except for someone who grew up in the past. It had books, good amounts of furniture, old pieces at that and several paintings; the one painting that caught my eye was the one on a small dresser in an oval frame.

"Is that…?" I pointed at the picture and Marcus picked it up. It was a woman, with pale skin like mine but with long elegant flowing black hair, red eyes, and a lovely face like it was carved from pure marble by angels.

"That's Didyme, your mother." He handed the painting to me and I looked it over. Leah looked at it with me and smiled.

"She's beautiful, you look just like her Tony." I smiled; this beautiful woman had given me life and had loved Marcus but was taken from us both in a cruel manner.

"She was an amazing woman, the power to make others happy." I looked up at Marcus. "It was her power, she had the aura of happiness but she never used it on me. I was happy enough to have her as a wife." I noticed as he spoke he stuttered a bit, losing my mother was like losing a large piece of his will and it had taken its toll on his personality.

"What was she like?" I asked him and he gave a small smile.

"She was perfect, beautiful, smart, brave, strong, not to mention she put up with me and Aro on multiple occasions. That was the hardest part of being my wife, she loved me and she loved you." He touched my shoulder. "When she was pregnant, it was always about what the baby likes or wants, even if you weren't born yet she worried about you all the time."

"She did?" he nodded.

"She loved you Antonius, as did Aro and I we all loved you. And then when you were…stolen from me I felt as if I had nothing left to live for." I frowned.

"Marcus…" we turned to Leah. "Did you try to…try to commit suicide?"

"Leah…" I tried to stop her but Marcus just let out a stiff nod.

"Multiple times I tried, but Aro stopped me every time. I wanted to see her again, I wanted to die because I had left my pregnant wife alone without any guards capable of protecting her. I had lost the family I loved, and I wanted to join them but Aro…" he gave a small smile again.

"Aro didn't want to lose you too." I pointed out. "He had lost his sister, and then he lost me. He didn't want to lose any more family." he nodded again.

"As crazy and stubborn as he is, he is family. I was too blind at the time to see it, but when I saw him break down that one time I realized that I still had him and that your mother wouldn't have wanted me to kill myself. When it comes to family son…" he put his hands on my shoulders. "Aro and I go to every length to protect what we have, and that now includes you and Leah." I turned to Leah and she let me hug her.

"Marcus." She whispered. "As much as I detest some vampires, I am honored you consider me family." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you approve of my and Leah's relationship." I knew now I could trust him.

"I care not what Caius thinks anymore, he's gotten to the point of where no one but Athenodora listens to him."

"Was he always that crabby?" Leah.

"Not at first, he was rather nasty to begin with but after we took power did his psychotic behavior increase." He frowned at that. "Son I'm sorry you witnessed the Roman…" I cut him off.

"Let's not relive it, listen…I know you support our relationship and all but what's the true reason behind all of this?"

"Reason?"

"I just want to know why you've stuck up for us, I know it has nothing to do with me being your son." I was eager to listen, but I kept calm.

"Tony…" Leah started but Marcus stopped her and looked back at the portrait in my hands.

"You two share the same bond as Didyme and I did, as do Bella and Edward Cullen." He looked at me. "You are my only son, and I want you to be happy."

"You don't object to anything I've done so far?" he shook his head and stroked my mother's portrait tracing the line of her face with his finger.

"You remind me so much of your mother, you speak your mind and you know what you want. I can't take that away from you, it would be like creating a younger clone of myself." I laughed a little. "You too Leah, you are everything Antonius needs in a mate and I personally can't think of anyone better." She blushed I could feel it.

"Thank you Marcus."

"You're welcome." He looked back at me. "I know that you've suffered over the years son, but please understand that there's no way I would ever force you into something you didn't want." He touched my face and stroked my cheek. "I love you, more than anything." The next few seconds and I had no idea what came over me, but I took my father into my arms and he hugged me tightly.

"I love you too, father." His hug tightened a bit, but it was comforting and then I felt one of his arms leave me and take Leah into the embrace. We hugged and stood there for a few minutes, and then let go as I felt Leah's body tense a little.

"If you two ever need anything from me, don't ever hesitate to ask." He kissed us both on the cheek and I kissed his.

"Well, don't let me keep you two from your usual activities together." He gave a small wink and Leah's body temperature rose up.

"Father!" I scolded and he laughed.

"Oh like you haven't thought about it." He laughed and I pulled the embarrassed Leah out of the room. We headed to a small little sitting room and sat down, she had her face in her hands and I laughed at how red she was.

"I had no idea he could be so perverted." I laughed as I spoke.

"Well he is your dad." She grumbled. "You know you called him father twice right?"

"Yeah, he deserves that title now."

"You feel better?"

"A lot better, I know now I can trust him and love him like a father. Think you can too?" she nodded.

"He's not like the rest, he's actually nice."

"And I'm not?" we both jumped at the sound of Aro's voice in the door. "I'm sorry you two but we have two people who wish to meet you."

"The wives?" I had to guess.

"Yes."

"Wait we haven't met them yet so why do they want to meet us now?" Leah and her blunt behavior, always funny to us both.

"They tend to be peculiar about meeting strangers, and Athenodora shares Caius' thoughts on your relationship." He pointed between us.

"Well they can get over it." I stood up and pulled Leah up with me. "So let's meet the vampire queens." Aro laughed and led us up to the tower, a long spiral staircase and several doors to go through before we finally came to a room where two blonde women, Caius, and a brunette I assumed was Corin were sitting.

"Hello darling." One of them, the longest haired one came up and kissed Aro.

"Hello mia amore." He smiled. "Antonius, Leah this is my wife Sulpicia. Sulpicia this is my nephew Antonius and his mate Leah." She came over and kissed both our cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She was surprisingly sweet. "I've seen you two out at night and you are the best couple I've seen since Aro and I."

"Principesse let's not flatter ourselves too much." He kissed her cheek.

"It's nice to meet you as well Sulpicia."

"Oh please dear call me Aunt Sully if you wish." I laughed at the kid tone in her voice. "You are lovely Leah, and please don't think I'm against you being a wolf shifter it's actually rather intriguing." Leah giggled.

"You are the perfect woman for Aro." She said. I noticed that Caius had on his usual stare but Athenodora had a rather blank stare on her face.

"Hello Athenodora."

"Hello Antonius." She said. "Leah." Leah nodded at her.

'I can already tell she doesn't like me.'

"So Antonius, you and Leah are soul mates right?" Sulpicia.

"Yes we are." I held Leah close to me.

"So when do you plan on tying the knot?" that made us both speechless.

"Well…" Leah.

"Uh…we um…"

"Forgive my wife you two, she tends to be rather…perky with relationships like yours."

"Was she like that with them too?" I pointed at Caius and Athenodora.

"Guilty." She said sickly innocent.

"You could be better off with one of the other female guards boy." Caius was really getting under my skin.

"I think I asked you to shut up about my relationship with Leah. I am not interested in any of your guards." I said calmly but I kept my powers restrained.

"Your little wolf muse is not worthy."

"Muse?" Leah snarled and Aro stood between us.

"Caius please don't stress this, everyone else has accepted their relationship except for you and a couple of the other guards."

"Such infamy does not belong in our home."

"I understand your reasons brother, but this is not up to you." Aro turned to me. "I'm very sorry about this Antonius."

"Don't be, Caius is just a psychotic jackass who gets mad over the littlest things that don't go his way." I hit a nerve that time because Caius stood up and got in my face.

"You dare speak that way to me?"

"Yes." I stared him down, and then my power started to flow from me.

"Caius please…" Aro tried to pull him back but my powers did the work for him. He backed away to the wall and shook with anger and fear.

"You're a fool to be alright with this Aro." He growled.

"No, he cares about family and I for one actually agree with what he and Marcus tell me. I for one, don't like you and you don't like me obviously but my life is my own. I came here to know my father and uncle, and I wouldn't have minded getting to know my adopted uncle but you obviously don't wish to know me." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Antonius…" Aro started but I stopped him with a hand up.

"Let me please. I admit I don't agree with what you call justice Caius, nor do I agree with your lifestyle but I wouldn't mind acting civil to you if you would do so with me and Leah. At least understand that Leah is not a werewolf, that she won't harm any who haven't harmed her first." I held tight to Leah. "I love her, and if you weren't so blinded with your own hate you would possibly see it for yourself."

"Well said Tony." Leah leaned into me.

"Nice meeting you ladies, good day." I nodded at Aro who let us leave. We made it back to our room and Leah sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Well…that didn't go too well but…it was nice."

"Up until Caius had to show his ass." I ran a hand through my loose hair and scratched the back of my head. "Look Leah, about what Sully said…" she held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it, she was just being silly I know." I smiled and walked over to her.

"Yes but she did have a point." She looked at me all confused for a slight bit.

"Tony?"

"Leah, you know I love you right?" she nodded. "And you know I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy right?"

"Yes." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small ring box I had bought on my last feeding, knelt down on knee and opened it to reveal a silver ring with white diamonds across the middle.

"Then I ask you now, on this faithful early evening in this very palace…will you Leah Ann Clearwater do the honor of becoming my wife?" her hands covered her mouth and she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Tony…yes Tony yes!" she let the tears fall as I slipped the ring onto her finger and she hugged me around the neck. I picked her up and spun her around before kissing her sweet lips with such passion I had to restrain my flaring desires.

"You will make me the happiest vampire on the planet." I kissed her again. "She said yes!" I turned to the door and my father walked inside.

"Tony…he was listening?" I nodded at her.

"He helped me pick out the ring." She smiled brightly and hugged my dad.

"I'm so happy for you Antonius."

"So am I." Aro walked in with his huge Cheshire grin on his face. "This will be a wonderful wedding I know it."

"Wedding?" Leah asked and I laughed at her.

"Well we can't really get married without a wedding now can we?" she laughed and kissed me again. "Now the next question is…who's planning it?"

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	17. Cullens Coming

_**Picks up after the last chapter, where Tony and Leah get a loud and happy surprise visit from the Cullens, courtesy of Aro. This is where the wedding planning takes off, and Tony and Caius have a little talk alone after Caius confronts Leah alone.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Sometime later, a few days:_

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

After I proposed to Leah the whole talk was all about the wedding to come, Heidi and Jane of course disagreed with my fiancée on her being my one intended but they both knew they could do nothing to stop it. My father and Aro were both happy this would come, and I couldn't quite tell but I had a feeling that Aro was planning something big for me and Leah.

"Tony!" my wolf huntress came down a corridor to meet me.

"Yes?"

"Aro wants to see us in the throne room, says it's important." She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me into the room where most of the guards and the leaders were waiting on us.

"Ah there you are Antonius." Aro clapped his hands coming over to greet me.

"Aro what on earth could be so important for everyone to be in here?" I asked with a hand on my hip, an unlikely habit I picked up from Rosalie.

"Glad you asked, Marcus?" Dad got up and smiled at me.

"You see son, your engagement to Leah is rather expected but the thing is that we feel you should have a proper marriage ceremony."

"That's not necessary." Leah.

"Well we disagree, that's why we called…" Aro motioned to the door and I turned in time to see someone running down the hall.

"TONY!" I held out my arms and lifted little Renesmee Cullen in my arms.

"Nessie!" she wrapped her small arms around my neck and I hugged her tight, I missed her so much. "What're you doing here?" she pulled away.

"Came for your wedding silly!" I looked up to see the rest of the Cullens and the Denalis walking in.

"Renesmee we told you no running." Edward came over and gave me a one armed hug. "How are you Tony?"

"Better, what're you guys doing here?" they all laughed.

"Aro told us you proposed to Leah, so we're here to help set up the wedding." Alice hugged me as did Rosalie, Bella, Esme, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen. The men did the same, and then I turned back to Aro.

"What did you do?"

"That's obvious son." Dad smiled at me. "That's not all we invited though." I saw Caius' nose scrunch up and then I saw Jacob and his pack come through.

"Jake?" Leah went over and actually hugged Jacob, Seth, Embry, Sue, and Quil.

"Nice to see you again Ton." Seth and I hugged briefly. "We were kinda surprised when Carlisle told us we'd been invited to your wedding."

"Ok hold on let's slow down!" Leah turned to Aro. "You planned all this?" he nodded.

"Well they're all here so we might as well have a wedding." I gave him a sly smirk. "Hello there Renesmee."

"Hi Aro!" she rushed over and curtsied before hugging his legs. That shocked everyone, but he just laughed and patted her head.

"So where do we start?" Alice clapped her hands together.

"Um…just a minute please?" I pulled Leah into a more private area of the palace.

"Tony?"

"Are you up for this?" I paused staring at her. "Are you up for a wedding so soon?" she smiled and kissed my lips.

"The sooner we marry the sooner I get to have my way with you." She purred against my lips and I had to laugh a little. I kissed her again and put my hands on her hips.

"If it's what you wish, then we'll do it." We quickly walked back into the throne room and Alice pulled Leah aside.

"Leah we have so much to do, Sue's going to help and Rosalie and I will take you shopping!" she yanked Leah away from me and I suddenly felt bad for my poor bride. Alice and Rosalie were going to doll her up and make her look like a princess, my princess.

"Bachelor party!" Emmett and Felix whispered to each other.

"Hell no." I heard Leah growl.

"Relax love, no woman can compare to you in my eyes." She looked at me worriedly as Alice and Rose pulled her away, Bella followed winking at me for support. Esme and the other Denalis walked off while the males stayed behind.

"Hey Tony, could we talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle and Edward pulled me aside and after one last glance at Dad and Aro I followed behind them. "So how're things between you and Marcus?" I smiled.

"We've made up, actually have gotten to know each other better. Caius…not so much."

"Glad to know, I was a bit worried I admit." Carlisle looked down at my hand noticing I still had on the ring he'd given me. "You still have it."

"Yeah, Aro and my father respect why I wear it but Caius is again another story." I sniggered at the memory of talking back at him.

"You told him off didn't you?" Edward smirked.

"Yeah someone had to because Aro won't do it." I laughed. "So…how're things in Forks?"

"Been quiet without you around." Carlisle answered me. "Renesmee misses you greatly, like a big brother."

"I saw that when she hugged me." I turned to Edward. "How're things between you and Bella?" he smiled.

"Excellent, I couldn't be happier."

"Glad to hear it, what about Sam though?" I had to ask about how Sam was taking all of this, if he knew anything.

"Well…after you two left he was furious. He said we had no business letting Leah come up here with you but it was her choice and yours so he couldn't argue much. Then after he found out about the wedding he wanted to come up here and cause trouble but Emily stopped him, she wanted to come but he wouldn't let her."

"Why should he? If he didn't want to come that's fine but Emily is Leah's cousin and deserves to have her family here."

"She couldn't get him to change his mind." Edward shook his head. Leah wouldn't like this, her mother and brother were her but so should Emily.

"I'm glad you came, you're still part of my family." I hugged Carlisle and then Edward.

"Just watch out for Alice, she's going to put this entire place into her own little wedding."

"Really?"

"Really." I groaned and then turned hearing footsteps coming down the hall.

"Antonius, your father wants to see you." Demetri called me and I followed him to find my dad alone in a study.

"Father?"

"I'm sorry about this surprise son, Aro insisted."

"He'll regret it once he sees how nuts Alice gets planning weddings." We laughed. "I do appreciate it though."

"Son listen, I don't have any regrets with the Cullens. If it weren't for Alice pointing you out that one day we may have never met same with you and Leah." I had to agree, this may have never been possible if I never met the Cullens. "I know you consider them family, as do I now. Aro has patched up with Carlisle, so things are peaceful between our covens."

"I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"Caius." I said and he nodded.

"He has his own sense of this, son I'm sorry about him."

"Don't be. I need to talk with him, alone." He looked at me shocked.

"You what?"

"I need to talk to him. On my own he won't hurt me I know it."

"Son…"

"It's the only way I'll get him off Leah. Please father?" I stared at him and he sighed nodding.

"I'll go get him." I shook my head.

"No need, I know where he is." I moved out of the room and followed the scent of Caius to where I spotted him looking in on a conversation between Seth and Jacob. "Caius." He turned to me.

"What is it?"

"We need to talk, now." I made sure I sounded stern and he led me into a more private room not far from where my dad was. "Do you know why I asked to talk to you?"

"Is it about the wolf."

"Leah."

"Very well, Leah."

"Yes it is, I don't like the way you've been treating her or her friends. I understand your motivations against moon children but you fail to realize that she's not one of them."

"It's not much of a difference."

"Oh yes it is, listen Caius I understand why you're like this because you almost died at the hands of a wolf many centuries ago." He looked at me with shock across his face. "Father told me, I made him. Now for one thing I don't want you ever sneering at Leah again, you leave her alone she'll leave you alone."

"Who are you to bark orders at me?" he growled.

"Antonius, son of Marcus, I can make you fear me just as much as you fear Aro if not more. But that would be against my morals, so what I could do is talk you down." He stood up in front of my face.

"Your wolf muse has…" I interrupted him slamming him against the wall using half of my full strength.

"Leah is not my muse, she is my mate-to-be and will remain so. Do I question why you love your wife, do I question why my father lost my mother, do I question why Aro is the way he is?" he didn't answer. "Do I?" he shook his head slightly as I squeezed harder. "I don't want us to know each other like this Caius, I want to make things better but I won't leave Leah I love her."

"Boy…"

"My name is Antonius not boy." I released him. "Caius, I've already gotten most of the coven on my side I don't want us to be like this forever. I want to know you better, but if you don't wish to know me then perhaps I should rethink my relationship with you." He looked up at me like I had struck a serious nerve. "I don't hate you like I used to, but if you keep up this whole paranoid sadism look you have going on then you're just another vampire to me." I turned back to the door and stopped taking one more look at him.

"Antonius…"

"Remember my warning Caius, leave Leah and the other wolves be and they'll leave you be." I walked out back to where my father was waiting and let him pull me into his arms.

"Son." He was stroking my hair and patting my back. "Best get yourself together, we have a wedding on the way." I pulled back and smiled a bit.

"Father, I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I…when I marry Leah, I don't know where we'll live." He looked at me, and I knew what he was thinking. He wanted me to stay here, and part of me wanted to stay but I was worried about Leah. She was still human and she needed her family, living here would mean cutting off all contact with them.

"Antonius, I do want you to stay but I cannot force you. Aro and I both agree that you must make your own choice to decide where to live, that's between you and Leah." He hugged me again. "Now go see your friends, I know you want to."

"Thank you father." I left the room and soon came across the three Denali sisters Tanya, Kate, and Irina whom all looked better than the last time I saw them. "Hello ladies."

"Hello Antonius, congratulations on your engagement." Kate smiled at me, I knew she was now mated to Garrett.

"Thank you Kate, you too on your mating with Garrett." Tanya stared at me.

"Listen Antonius, about what happened back in Forks…I'm sorry for moving in on you." She gave a small smile. "I can see now you and Leah are made for each other, and I owe you for saving my sister." Irina smiled at me.

"I only did what I could to help, I'm just glad that I could do what I had to." All three women hugged me and Irina kissed my cheek.

"Thank you again for saving me Antonius, I owe you so much."

"You're welcome Irina, just be more careful next time." I kissed their cheeks and left to find Leah, and thankfully I found her escaping from Alice.

"Tony save me!" she jumped into my arms and I moved her into a room away from the crazed pixie.

"You ok?" she shook her head.

"She won't let it go, I told her I wanted one particular dress and she went crazy." I laughed.

"That's Alice for you." I held her close and kissed her head. "Listen Leah…I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I…well where do you want to live after we're married?" she looked up at me.

"Tony." She went quiet for a minute, and then looked up at me again. "I don't really know I mean I've grown to like your dad and some of the guards but, I'm not sure. I know you want to stay though."

"Leah if we stay then we become part of the guard, but if we leave then I may not get to see my father as often as I'd want to." We held onto to each other for a while longer, and then she kissed my neck.

"Maybe…maybe we should think about this later eh?" I nodded, we had too much to think about to worry on our living arrangements. Leah didn't want a honeymoon, she just wanted to be married and stay for a while.

"Very well, we'll just discuss it later." I picked her up and sat down with her in a large armchair. "For now…" I turned her chin to me and kissed her beautiful tan lips.

_**Next one comes the big wedding! Now what shall be Leah and Tony's decision to live where? **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	18. The Wedding

_**Here it is the big wedding with a little twist of events for Tony and Leah, no honeymoon cuz Leah's not one for romantics in this one; and there's the twist. Lots of love and nerves in this one especially between the bride and groom, gonna flip to Leah's part first then to Tony for the rest of this chapter.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Leah's p.o.v.:_

It had arrived so fast I couldn't believe it. Alice had planned an entire wedding in less than a week, the décor, the gowns, the tuxedos, even the food was all nice and prepared for my family and friends. The entire tribe had come including Billy, and somehow Sam had been persuaded to come along only for the wedding and Emily was here with me and my mom.

"Honey are you ok?" mom called me from her spot, Alice had bought her a nice blue dress for the wedding. For the bridesmaids wearing a light lavender color dress, were Bella, Emily, Alice, Renata, and Chelsea. Renata and I had gotten somewhat closer over the time I'd been here, probably because she had a thing for Tony at first but respected anyone who could stand up to the blonde leader, like everyone else around here.

"Fine…just nervous." I wasn't even fully dressed yet, and right now only Bella, Mom, and Emily were with me while everyone else was finishing up the throne room. I had wanted a traditional wedding, but with Alice Cullen nothing was traditional.

"You should be, you're marrying the Prince of Vampires." Bella laughed. "Me I married your average vegetarian romantic vampire, you're marrying the future king of the Vampires."

"That is true." Emily hugged me and started finishing my hair, it being shoulder length I didn't think there was much to do but she found a way to curl it making look its normal length. "Sweetie you are in love with this man and no one can change it. Remind how many other vampires hit on him while you were away?"

"Two mainly, Jane and Heidi."

"I thought Heidi was with Demetri?" Bella.

"Apparently they have a rocky relationship and Tony's along for the ride but not with me around." I had been closer to Renata than anyone else, and she told me how Heidi used to hit on every man in the coven even the married ones.

"Well, at least she's called it off." Emily finished up my hair and then mom came over with a velvet box.

"This is for you sweetie, it was your great great grandmother's." she opened it and revealed some gorgeous bluish-gray pearl earrings and a matching necklace. "I wore this on my wedding, and it was waiting for you to wear on yours."

"It's beautiful mom, thank you." Emily took the necklace and slipped it on me while I took the earrings.

"Ok!" the little pixie popped into the room carrying a large human-sized white bag, the wedding dress. "Here it is!" she opened it and the dress I had to admit was gorgeous. It was a slim, sleeveless top with a ball gown skirt of silk and small bows.

"Alice where did you get that?" Bella.

"The best bridal shop in Venice, Italy! Leah your makeup is gorgeous, so is that necklace!"

"That covers something old and blue, now it just leaves something borrowed and something new." Emily said but then she pulled out her jeweled butterfly pin. "You can use this for the new; here I'll put it on the waist." She pinned it to the hem of the dress after Alice managed to pull it out fully.

"That is beautiful, and it'll look great on you Leah."

"Thank you Bella, and let me just say that all the times I was mean to you I'm sorry." She came over and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it, you had a broken heart for a long time and now Tony has finally healed it." Before I could say anything else someone knocked at the door.

"May I come in?" it was Marcus.

"We're decent Marcus, you can come in." Alice opened the door and I noticed Marcus' long robed tuxedo, probably a new one with a touch of Alice Cullen.

"Hey don't you look handsome?" Mom winked at Marcus making him laugh.

"You all look lovely."

"We're not fully dressed yet Marcus." I smiled and then I noticed he was holding a small velvet pouch. "What's that?"

"I know you have the blue, the old, and the new, so I figured I'd give you something to borrow." He reached into the pouch and pulled out a beautiful white gold diamond bracelet, it twinkled in the lighting and my eyes widened. "It was Antonius' mother's, her gift when we were first married." He fastened it around my left wrist, my right had the silver bracelet Tony had given me in Forks.

"It's beautiful, thank you I swear I won't break it." He tipped my chin up to meet his and kissed my forehead.

"You are a match for my son, I only wish you both nothing but the best." He smiled and the look on his face seemed as if he could cry. I watched as he left the room, and I couldn't help but feel bad but I shouldn't.

"Well we'd best get moving, still need to dress you Leah!" Alice turned me around and helped me slip on the dress after I took off my robe. Mom got the shoes and then Emily took the veil helping me set it in my hair.

"This is going to be great Leah, trust me." Bella smiled and then after a few group pictures with the other bridesmaids I heard little Renesmee come in.

"You look really pretty Leah." She smiled in her little flower girl outfit, a rose crown over her head and a red and white dress to match.

"Thank you Nessie." As we finished getting ready I couldn't help but wonder how Tony was holding up.

_In the throne room, Tony's P.O.V.:_

It was time to begin, everyone was seated and waiting for the music to start and I was waiting for my Leah to come and join me at the altar. I was wearing a black and white traditional tux, specifically picked out by Alice and Jasper and all my groomsmen, Jasper, Edward, Seth, Afton, and Jacob were all probably in the back looming over the bridesmaids.

'Need to relax.' I had almost thought Leah would change her mind about the wedding, but I knew better because she wanted this as much as I did. Aro was going to be the one marrying us, and for my best man I had chosen Seth because he was Leah's brother and now my brother-in-law.

All of the other covens were here, the Egyptians, the Irish, the nomads, Alistair, the Denalis, the Cullens, my brother Nahuel and Huilen, and the rest of the Amazons. They were all eager to come and see this glorious ceremony, they were all looking at me with admiration and care; and I was glad they could be here on my and Leah's wedding day.

"Relax Antonius you're shaking up the floor." Aro smiled and I just rolled my eyes. The music was being played by Sulpicia and Athenodora, both musically gifted angels from what I had seen; and speak of the devil they started the music.

I turned around seeing Renesmee, Bella and Edward come down, followed by Seth and Renata, Jacob and Sue, Jasper and Alice, and then Chelsea and Afton. When the music played louder 'Here Comes the Bride', I watched as Billy escorted my beautiful Leah down the aisle. Her dress was lovely and it showed off her figure perfectly, her hair cascaded on her shoulders and her beauty was increased with the makeover from Alice.

'Beautiful.' As she walked up and took my hand I saw Billy wink at me before he took his spot in the audience next to the Cullens.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The couples have chosen to speak their own vows, so let us listen." He held out his hands and I turned to Leah taking both her hands in mine.

"When we first met I was astounded, not by your shapeshifting but your beauty. You have the intelligence and grace of Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt, and the strength of Athena the Goddess of Wisdom. I had been alone far too long, used by multiple women over the years but when I met you I knew you were the one. You are my better half and I will love and cherish you for the rest of eternity, I care not what anyone else thinks of you. You love me for me, not for status not because of who I am but me and only me. You don't fear me, you don't scheme against me, and you make me feel more free than I ever have in 3000 years. I love you Leah Ann Clearwater, my life, my love, my everything." Tears were in Leah's eyes as I spoke, and then she took a deep breath before looking directly at me.

"I have been bitter and alone for years, thinking that no one would ever want me after Sam left. But then I met you, and at first I was thinking that I was crazy that I was imprinting on someone and then you looked at me like…like you cared about me. I realized that before I imprinted I always felt destroyed around everyone who had a mate; that no one would want me or need me and then you came along. You became my friend, my protector, my lover…you became everything I could ever want in a man. Antonius you are everything to me, I will stand by you no matter what choices you make because I will support you through thick and thin for the rest of our lives. I love you, now and forever." My entire body warmed at the vows she spoke, and I knew that she meant every single word.

"After all of that, there are absolutely no more words to be spoken. I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." I moved Leah's veil from her face, took her chin in my hands and leaned in to kiss her sweet cherry-lip glossed lips. All of the guests clapped and cheered for us, and I took Leah's ring from Edward slipping it onto her finger, and she did so with mine.

"You're beautiful Leah." I whispered to her making a blush appear across her features. I led her back down the aisle and stopped quickly seeing two uninvited guests at the door.

"Such a beautiful ceremony Antonius, Leah." Stefan. "We were actually saddened that you didn't invite us."

"I mean we were there when you stood up to the Volturi, and we stood by you when you saved little Renesmee. This is actually heartbreaking." Vladimir smirked at Leah, and she tensed next to me.

"Seeing as you have a deep rivalry against the Volturi, I would think you wouldn't dare show your faces."

"We're still part of your family aren't we?" Stefan walked a little closer and I let Leah stand behind me.

"I'm afraid not. Now if you two value your lives I suggest you leave this area immediately." I felt all the guards and covens stand around us, noticing they didn't want much of a fight on this day.

"You'd best listen to my son, I won't have you ruining this ceremony." My father stepped behind me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How quaint, daddy sticking up for his little boy." Vladimir turned to me. "Hard to believe some months ago you loathed the man who gave you life, and the man who stands against all you stand for."

"My family is none of your concern, I'm warning you to leave or I can just let Jane unleash all her fury on you." I looked out the corner of my eye and Jane stepped forward with a smug smile on her face. Despite her being dressed for a wedding she looked demonic with that little glare of hers.

"Oh how sorry we are for spoiling your day, but we will of course be taking our leave." Stefan turned away and Vladimir kept staring at me.

"You've really changed Antonius, I wonder what Nicias would think." With that he left and my eyes widened slightly.

"Tony?" Leah shook me a little. "Tony…what's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing they're gone now, let's just continue on with the ceremony." I led Leah through the rest of the way and into the room Alice set up for the reception. Everyone followed us in and then Alice began the music, no doubt she'd be able to bring the mood back.

"Alright let the dancing begin!" all the vampires took their partners/mate and started to dance. I began to dance with my beautiful bride, taking her by the waist and waltzing with her. She was so beautiful, it was taking all I had not to take her upstairs and ravage her.

"You look amazing Tony." She smiled at me.

"You too Leah, you look so beautiful in that dress." I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I want to rip it off and take you my wolf princess." She giggled as I kissed her ear.

"We'll have time for that later." She kissed me. "Tony…I know you don't want to but…" I put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Let's not spoil the day love, let's just enjoy this time with our friends and families. Forget about the Romanians, they're just idiots." We began to dance again and then I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Dad smiled and I let him take Leah's hand. I made my way to the table of food, seeing Jacob and the other wolves enjoying their food, and little Renesmee who was dancing with her parents.

"You did good back there man." Seth patted my back. "I'm glad Leah has you."

"I am too, we all have our soul mates with us and Leah deserves to be happy." Jacob smiled at me and held out his hand. "Leah's a member of the pack, and now you are a member of the tribe. Welcome anytime anywhere bro." I shook his hand and then I saw Sam come over to me with Emily.

"Sam…" Jacob tried to stand in front by Emily held up a hand.

"I'd like to apologize to you, for the way I acted after I saw Leah was your imprinter. I broke her heart, and I hated myself for doing it but now she has you. Basically what I'm saying is that I'm sorry, and if you hurt her in any way possible I will be the one to rip you apart." He held out his hand and I shook it, he knew I'd never hurt Leah. Emily hugged me and I kissed her cheek.

"Take good care of her Tony, she needs you."

"I will Emily." I went over to find Leah and my father, only to be stopped by Jane.

"Would you dance with me Antonius?" she asked, and I could tell she had something on her mind.

"Sure." We started dancing a while and then she looked up at me with her deep milky red eyes.

"I'm sorry." That almost shocked me. "I shouldn't be trying to steal you away from Leah, I admit I don't agree with your marriage to her…but I can't control you or make you leave her."

"Good to see you've come around, just remember your place. Besides, you have a mate out there somewhere and you'll find him." She gave a small smile.

"Thanks, better find your bride before someone swoops her away." Jane was a joker at times, this one I could laugh at. I saw Leah dancing with Aro, and dad was coming over to see me.

"She's a wonderful woman son."

"I know." He hugged me tight, but for a short moment. "Father, Leah and I have discussed it and….well we've decided where we'll be staying." I pulled away quick and went to get Leah. "Excuse me Uncle." He let me take Leah over to the buffet and I dinged a glass to get everyone's attention. "May I have your attention please? I would just like to say thank you to everyone for being here, joining me and my family on this glorious day it means a lot to me and Leah." I paused getting a small applause from everyone. "I would also like to thank my father and my uncle, for making me understand the Volturi more than I could hope to and for throwing this amazing ceremony for us." More claps came, and then I turned to Leah.

"Yes thank you all for throwing this amazing ceremony for us, it is by far the best wedding I've ever seen or had since Bella married Edward. I admit that maybe Alice went a little overboard with everything, but like every other woman in this room she has style." They clapped for Alice who just pretended to blush. "We also have an announcement to make…" she looked at me for a moment. "We all know that you've been wondering where we will live after this, and we have given it some serious thought to what we want to do." She looked back at me. "Tony?" I cleared my throat.

"We've decided to remain in Volterra." Several gasps went around the room, and then more applause followed from everyone including the Cullens; Renesmee looked a little disappointed but she was still applauding for me and Leah.

"I too would like to say something." Everyone turned to Caius, who was holding up a wine glass of blood. "I admit we got off to a rocky start Antonius, but I do respect a man who has the nerve to stand up to me and get away with me. It is with great pleasure that I welcome you into the Volturi, and I wish you and your mate the best. Just don't get too cocky in the future." He sipped his blood and everyone laughed at the last part.

"Thank you Caius, I too would love the honor of welcoming you into the coven Antonius. You and Leah will be treated with the respect you both deserve; you will both be made Prince and Princess of the Vampire World. Welcome to the coven, my nephew." Aro said with his usual Cheshire grin and I nodded at him.

"Thank you too Aro." I held Leah close with one arm, and then my father cleared his throat before speaking.

"Antonius, Leah nothing has made me happier than having you both here with me; you both have made a difference in this coven for which everyone here is grateful. I love you both and wish you nothing but the best. I also will admit that whatever decision you both made to live wherever I would have respected your choice but I'm happy that you've chosen to stay here. I welcome you into the coven, welcome my son Antonius, and welcome my daughter Leah." Everyone clapped at his little speech, and I felt Leah blush beside me.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, good luck Leah and Tony ,best wishes to you both, we stand by you no matter what." Carlisle and Esme cheered as did everyone else, it was almost unreal all covens getting along with each other so well.

This was truly a miraculous day.

Now all I had to do was get my beloved bride away from here.

_**Hope you liked it, there will be lemons in the next chapter picking up after the ceremony. And I hope you caught my little hint there with the Romanians, does that tell you anything that's to come?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	19. Oddness

_**Sorry about the long wait, exams are coming up and I'm trying to prepare for them. This is the lemony chapter for Tony and Leah, then it goes to show where Tony reveals to everyone what happened at the wedding between him and the Romanians.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Yee! Tony!" Leah squealed as I lifted her up bridal style and carried her to a new room Dad picked out for us. I kicked open the door and set her on the bed. "Tony…can you at least wait until I get my dress off?" I growled.

"Sure, but hurry." I quickly pulled off my tux and pants leaving only my boxers on. Leah was soon dressed in nothing but a black lingerie set, possibly given to her by Alice or Rosalie. "Oh…"

"Like it?" she smirked at me.

"Very much." Not being able to contain myself I took her face into my hands and kissed her. Her mouth tasted so sweet, it took everything I had not to nibble down knowing I would possibly draw blood. I moved my hands over her luscious curves and around her back leading her onto the bed again. Her hair was coming out of its curls, but she still looked amazing; I pulled away to let her get some air, and her eyes were so clouded it almost looked like she would cry.

"Tony…do it." I smiled at her kissing her cheeks and nose.

"Not yet love, I want to take this slow." She smiled and I began to nip at her cheeks down to her neck and collarbone. Her skin was so soft and firm, as I reached down her chest I moved the black lacey material away from her breasts taking one into my mouth while kneading the other in my hand. Her moans were making me crazy, but I kept up my restraint.

"Tony…" she muttered my name with every kiss I placed upon her heated flesh, I was moving down pulling the lacey gown off her. I stopped as I slowly pulled her panties off with the gown, and then leaned up to kiss her again as my fingers massaged her clit. "Ah…Tony!"

"You're so beautiful Leah." I whispered in her ear continuing to please her until my index finger went into her. "You like that?" she nodded at me. I pushed the finger in and out of her and then added another receiving another moan in return. "Easy love." I scissored the fingers inside her and she whimpered putting her arms around my neck.

"Tony…do it now…" her voice was clouded with lust I was more than happy to oblige. I put her hand to my growing erection and she started pumping me to a full hard-on.

"Ugh…L-Leah…" she smirked at me through her little haze, and then as I felt myself about to let go I moved her hand and opened her legs wider. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I slowly pushed inside her warm entrance. Her moans were killing me, but I knew I wouldn't hurt her so I pushed myself up on my arms and started pushing in and out of her.

"Ah…Tony mmm!" she mewled so sweetly.

"Leah…Leah…" we kept calling each other's names, both of us on the edge. I felt myself growing close, so I sealed the last moments with a passionate kiss.

"Antonius!"

"Leah!" we cried out and she panted heavily as beads of sweat covered her body. She was angelic even after making love, and I could not ask for anyone better as a mate.

"I love you."

"I love you too Leah." I kissed her and she was ready to fall asleep, there I saw on the clock it was already past eleven. Where did the time go? "Sleep now Leah, I'll be here when you wake up." She smiled and snuggled into my arms. I was married and mated now to the most amazing woman in the world, but as happy as I was the fact that the Romanians showed up uninvited and one of them mentioned Nicias was troubling me, and then I suddenly realized it.

They were the coven going against the Volturi, the sister coven who wanted to use me as a tool in their war. If this were true, then Leah and I both were in danger; I would worry later though, for now I would sit beside my wife and speak with my father in the morning.

_The next morning:_

I had been beside Leah the entire night, listening to her breathing and light snoring. She had been peaceful all night, and I was glad that she felt safe with me even around a ton of vampires. The rest of the covens were staying for a while, and if I knew Aro he would have asked them to stay just in case the Romanians came back.

"Mmm…" I glanced at the clock and noticed it was after nine, so then Leah would wake up now. "Tony?"

"Right here love." I kissed her lips. "You alright?"

"Better than ever." She was now princess of the Volturi, or she would be with whatever Aro had planned.

"Are you hungry?" she nodded. "Go shower mia amore, I'll get you some food." I needed to feed as well, and I knew there should be some blood left over from last night. She slowly got up and I noticed that she didn't have any bruising on her body from our love, then again she was a wolf and healed fast so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Be back soon alright?" I nodded and watched as she went into the bathroom, most of these rooms had bathrooms, though I couldn't quite understand why. As soon as she walked in I got up and pulled on some clothes my father had left me, combed out my hair from its tangled heap and put on my shoes. Frankly the minute I left the room Dad was there with a thing of blood.

"Figured you'd need it." He handed it to me and I gulped it down. "If you're interested it came from a man who sold drugs deep in the city, and Aro confirmed he's killed people who didn't pay." One less criminal to worry about.

"Thank you Father, I was going to find food for Leah." He snickered at me.

"You may be a little late there son, the other wolves ate more after you left." I groaned, when Leah gets hungry she also gets cranky. "Not to worry though." He pulled out a bag. "Seth saved her some food."

"Oh thank God." I took it from him. "Leah would kill me if she went hungry." He laughed at me. "Is everyone still here?"

"Only the Cullens and the wolves, Aro invited them to stay longer since they are part of the family." he winked at me. "Listen Antonius, about yesterday with the Romanians…?"

"Let's talk about that later, I need to be with Leah right now." He seemed to understand, and left down the hall.

"When you get the chance, Renesmee wants to see you." He called back to me. I walked back into the room and Leah was fully cleaned and dressed with her hair pulled back. She took the bag from me and I watched her eat while I finished the last of my blood.

"Oh…that was good." She smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Seth saved it for you. The pack and the Cullens are still here." Her eyes lit up.

"You want to see them? I didn't plan on spending the whole morning in here."

"Me either, let's go." We walked out hand in hand until I could see a small storm running our way.

"Tony!" Renesmee's little arms went around my legs.

"Hey kid, how are you?" she looked up at me and Leah.

"Missed you." I laughed and picked her up. Her face went into my neck and I pet her hair, until I saw her thoughts of me staying in Volterra.

"Nessie…" Leah touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

"She doesn't want us to stay here." I answered her. "Renesmee, you know we both love you right?" she pulled away and looked directly at me nodding her head. "And you know you're still like my little sister right?" she nodded again. "So why don't you want us to stay here?"

"I wanted you to come back to Forks, with me."

"Nessie you know we care, but I love staying here with my family."

"I thought we were your family."

"You are, but…" I wasn't sure how to explain it to her, she was still young.

"Renesmee, Tony's finally getting to know his father in a way he's never known. Remember all those stories he told you about how he was alone most of his life?" Renesmee nodded at Leah. "He does consider you his sister as do I, but living up here won't change that."

"Thank you Leah." I looked at Renesmee. "Renesmee I won't ever stop being your big brother, you can count on that."

"You'll write won't you?" she was so cute.

"Of course we will, every week if I can." She smiled and hugged me and Leah. "Now let's go find the others." We walked down until we came to the wing Aro had let the Cullens take, I think the west wing.

"There you two are!" Alice hugged us both. "So…how was it?" I knew what she meant and I darted my eyes to Renesmee. "Oh…I get it."

"Oh come on say it!" Emmett.

"Uh little ears here." Leah pointed at the kid. Emmett looked like he would burst, but I knew Rosalie would keep him underway.

"Hey Leah…" she looked at me. "Take Renesmee I need to talk with Dad." She nodded understanding.

"About what?" Renesmee.

"Don't worry about it kid." Leah took her and I left the room quickly. As soon as I ran into Aro he seemed to be thinking the same as me.

"Antonius."

"Where's my father?"

"Right here." He turned up behind a corner. "Shall I get Caius?" Aro shook his head.

"Let's take this in here." Aro opened a door to a study. "Now, the Romanians showed up and one of them mentioned a man named Nicias, Antonius?"

"Son?" I took a deep breath and looked directly at both of them.

"Nicias was one of the men who raised me." Their eyes widened. "He taught me all I knew and when I found out the truth I killed him."

"He was the one who killed your mother?" I nodded.

"Now that I think about it, I remember Nicias saying something to my 'master' about preparing me for battle against your coven with their sister coven."

"Sister coven?" Aro.

"And as of yesterday I am definitely sure they were talking about the Romanians."

"I would agree, if they knew Nicias then they knew about you and had a part in murdering your mother."

"So…what're we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything, but me and the others will if they attack." Aro.

"What?"

"Antonius you need to focus on Leah right now, let us deal with the Romanians."

"But dad…"

"No buts, now go find your wife I'm sure she's waiting on you." They practically pushed me out of the room, now it was getting weird. In the mean time I would go find my wife and figure out what was needed to be done.

_**I know it's short but I wanted to put a little surprise in on the next chapter with a time skip of course. Sorry for the short chappie but next one shall be longer I'll hope to make it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	20. Surprise

_**Like I said in the last chapter there's a time skip in this one plus a good surprise for the happy couple I'm sure you get it. I'm adding in a few things as well, just to be safe for some who may get confused on one part.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two months later:_

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

Two months after Leah and I were married had been some of the best times for both of us. Carlisle and his family had left a week after the wedding with Jacob and his tribe, but Seth and Sue promised to come visit when they could.

Leah was getting along much better with the other guards, including Jane because Jane respected a woman with a feisty temper like herself. Heidi loved talking with Leah, and it would seem she and Demetri rekindled their relationship after a long talk from Dad. Felix and I grew somewhat closer, whenever Leah wasn't around at least since he was a huge flirt. Caius and I were civil for the most part, but occasionally he would throw his power in my face like a fool.

Aro, Dad, and I spent a good amount of time with each other and Leah would join in with the wives. Sulpicia adored her and Athenodora considered her a good friend but not a close friend like Alice considered Bella; the three women were insatiable together. I myself enjoyed the company, but I did miss little Renesmee and the Cullens on more than one occasion.

'Good times.' I was thinking about a lot of things at the moment, so lost in thought I didn't even hear someone enter the study I had been in.

"Antonius, come quick it's Leah!" it was Jane.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…she's throwing up!" I put the book I had been reading down and ran to where I heard Leah vomiting in the bathroom of our room. Her head was over the toilet and her hair was draped all over her face.

"Leah what's wrong?" I put my hand on her back and gave it a slight rub.

"I-I…I don't know…" I looked at Jane.

"Has she eaten anything?" Jane nodded.

"She had some chicken earlier, and some steak too but they were both properly cooked I checked." She pointed to the near empty plate on the bed and brought it to show me. Both pieces of meat were cooked thoroughly, but then I noticed some redness in the steak.

"That steak's not good, there's still blood in it." Jane looked closely.

"Maybe it's food poisoning?"

"N-No…" Leah looked up at us. "It takes more than raw steak to make me sick." I looked closely at the red spot and sniffed it, and it didn't smell fresh.

"It's old that's why, blood and old meat in a wolf or human's stomach can make anyone sick."

"I'll throw it out." Jane took the plate.

"Bring Leah some water too please."

"Sure." Jane walked out fast and I went back to my wife.

"Leah you're going to be alright, have you been sick before this?" she shook her head.

"No, just this morning I was feeling fine." I kissed her head and took out a washcloth to wipe the vomit off her mouth. "Tony…" she snuggled into me.

"It'll be alright babe, it'll pass." She smiled at me.

"Here's the water." Jane handed me a glass.

"Thank you Jane." Leah drank it down slowly and I helped her stand.

"Lay down Leah, get a little rest on your stomach."

"I'm fine Tony don't worry."

"I want you to rest, you haven't been looking well lately."

"I only threw up today."

"I know, but you've been looking pale and weary." She rolled her eyes and kissed me.

"Fine I'll rest, you're such a worrywart you know that?" I smiled.

"Only because I care about you."

"Hey now no mushy junk." Jane whined.

"Oh shut up." Leah groaned. "I'll be fine Tony I'm just…I don't know."

"Well it's just a little food sickness that's all." I kissed her and turned to Jane. "Watch her would you?"

"Where're you going?"

"Back to the book I was reading, I was in a good chapter." She rolled her eyes at me. "What?"

"If you weren't Marcus' son I'd swear you were as bookish as Aro." I shoved her playfully and left to get back to my book. That was a slight scare, I did not want my wife sick after only being with her for a short time but not all foods were perfect. I found the book and flipped to the page I left off at and sat in the same chair continuing to read up until someone else entered the room.

"Antonius, the leaders are looking for you." Demetri.

"Ugh, what do those old men want this time?" I put the book down again.

"He didn't say." Demetri laughed at my attitude. "Now let's go." I followed him to the throne room where he, Aro, and Caius were waiting.

"Ah there you are Antonius!" Aro greeted me with a hug. I gave a stiff one back.

'This had better be important.'

"We have some information on the Romanians." He began. "It would seem that they've abandoned their home for the time being."

"What?"

"Felix and I searched that entire palace with half the guards, no sign of either of them." Demetri answered. "They've been gone a while, I'd say a month."

"A month?" I thought for a minute, that was nearly half the time Leah and I had been married. Now I was sure the Romanians were up to something. "Uncle, is there any chance the Cullens could be at risk?"

"I'm not sure Antonius, but I will be sure to let the other covens know as soon as we're done here. They'll keep an eye out for Vladimir and Stefan, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I hope not, I can't risk Leah getting hurt." If anything happened to Leah I was sure I would end up like my father, losing my true mate would kill me to a walking statue like he once was.

"Don't worry Antonius, Leah is safe here as are you and the rest of us." Caius assured me with a small tone of kindness in his voice.

"Speaking of Leah, is she feeling alright son? I heard Jane mention she was sick?" I shook my head.

"Just a small dose of food poisoning, some bad meat; she's fine now." The three men exchanged looks.

"Very well, now Antonius just stay close to Leah at all times. It's just to make sure nothing happens to her or you."

"I understand uncle." I nodded.

"Excellent, run along now if you wish." I nodded and left quickly, and instead of returning to the study I went back to check on Leah only to find her puking again.

"Leah!" I ran to her side.

"T-Tony…?" she looked up at me weakly.

"It's ok love, I'm here." I rubbed her back and she threw up again. "Leah what have you been eating?" she shook her head.

"N-Nothing…nothing since you left a few minutes ago." Now that was obvious.

"Then you probably have a stomach bug or something."

"I don't know, I haven't been sick like this in years." She sat up and wiped her mouth. "Tony…I don't think this is a bug or food poisoning…" I looked at her.

"Any more symptoms?"

"Well…I haven't been very hungry lately, I mean I wasn't hungry this morning and Jane was the one who suggested I try and eat than starve. Then after a few simple bites I started puking, plus fatigue and I feel like my senses are heightening."

"Your senses?"

"I can smell everything, I mean I could before but it's…I can't explain it." I started comprehending this…and then my eyes widened as I touched Leah's stomach and I think I felt something.

"Leah!" I heard Jane come in carrying something. "I have…oh…" she hid the bag behind her back.

"Jane what is that?" I stood up and she slowly held it back out. I opened the bag and saw inside was a couple of pregnancy tests, and then turned back to Leah. "Leah do you really…?" she nodded.

"I think so, but the tests will tell more." She took the bag from me. "Go out there." I did so and she shut the door quickly.

"Antonius…?"

"Yes Jane?"

"You think it's true?" she asked and I looked away.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait."

"Did you ever think you'd be a parent?" I turned back to her.

"Let's not get into that right now, let's just wait for the tests." Jane nodded and went quiet. I was getting nervous though, if Leah really was pregnant I didn't know what to think. I hadn't thought having children was possible centuries ago, but after meeting Nahuel I knew it was but now I was scared for Leah. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do, and now I don't know what I can do just yet.

"Leah?" Jane called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a minute." Leah had been in the bathroom for over twenty minutes, and now I was getting anxious as she came out and had both tests in her hand.

"Leah?" I walked closer to her and she showed me the tests.

"They're positive." Both tests were pink, and two markings indicated that pink meant positive and blue meant negative.

"Jane…give us some privacy." Jane nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. I sat down on the bed and took in a breath looking up at my wife. "Are you sure?" she nodded.

"I asked Jane to get the best tests, and Tony…I haven't been sick just today. I mean I've been feeling nauseous all week but I haven't started getting sick until now." She put the tests down.

"Leah, do you want this?" I stood up and too her hands in mine. She was trembling, but I knew she was afraid. "Do you want this child?"

"I-I do…but I know how you…do you?" I held Leah in my arms, and I knew what I wanted now.

"I do, because I love you." She calmed down instantly.

"But Tony, remember what happened to Bella?" I remembered, Renesmee almost killed her when she was born but she didn't mean it. Now I was worried even more.

"Leah, we'll make it through this."

"Tony…you can't change me remember? Your venom is poison to me." I pulled back.

"To your wolf yes, but not to you in human form I don't think." She looked scared and her hand went to her stomach. "Look we'll worry about that later, let's just calm down and talk. I want this as much as you do, I want us to be happy especially you." I knew she was upset most of the time afraid she wouldn't have children, but I was a vampire and male vampires have strong sperm.

"You mean that?" I kissed her lips and nodded.

"Every single word my love." I held her for a few more minutes, and then a knock came at the door.

"Antonius, Leah Master Marcus wants to see you." Jane again.

"Let him in." I said and dad walked in looking worried. "What's…?"

"Is it true?" he said looking at Leah's hand.

"It is." She said.

"Father…?" he smiled big, but not big like Aro's usual smile. He came over and hugged us both.

"I'm both proud and worried, but more proud." He looked at me. "We can work this out, I know we can." He hugged Leah.

"You mean…you're not upset?" Leah.

"I'm not Caius Leah, this is my grandchild and he or she I'm sure will be welcomed into the coven." That was a big relief, I figured my dad and Aro's votes accounted more anyway.

"So…what're we going to tell Aro?" I asked and speak of the devil the man was in the doorway with his arms over his chest.

"Now this is almost unexpected, but joyous news for you both." He smiled. "You need not worry Leah, everyone here will help." He hugged her and me.

"Thank you Aro." Leah smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I suppose it's time to call up your mother and brother, and our dear friends the Cullens too. Carlisle will be a good help." That was a good idea, the Cullens had experience but so did Nahuel. "Even your Amazonian friend is welcome to come my boy."

"Thanks Aro, I would love it if the rest of the family were here to help us."

"I couldn't agree more, we'll just stock up on supplies."

"But…won't Caius be angry about having so many people here at once?" Leah.

"Oh don't worry I'll talk to him, I have a rather persuasive way of talking to Caius." We laughed, Aro had quite a mouth when it came to persuading others.

"So then, how long do you think this will last?" Leah.

"Well Bella's pregnancy went for a month, so it could be the same thing but it may depend since you have wolf in your blood." Dad said. "Antonius, you will need to be with Leah more than usual now."

"I know, I won't let anyone hurt her."

"We must keep this quiet, only the coven will know and the Cullens is that clear?" we nodded. "Excellent, I'll go find Caius." Aro left kissing Leah's cheek and hugging me again. Dad stayed behind and Leah sat down on the bed.

"This won't be easy…" he said lowly.

"We know, but we'll make it." I kissed Leah's head and touched her stomach where my unborn child rested. "What do you want Leah?" she thought for a minute.

"I would say a boy, but a girl would be fine too."

"I don't care as long as the kid's strong and healthy."

"My words to your mother when she had you my son." Dad smiled and touched my shoulder. "There will be trials to come."

"We don't care, we will do everything to keep each other safe." I held Leah to me. "No one is going to hurt my wife or child."

"Hey what about me?" dad pretended to be shocked.

"Ah you can handle yourself." We laughed together and continued talking about what we'd do once the Cullens arrived. This wasn't going to be easy, but Leah's safety and my child's safety were all that mattered to me.

_**Like it? What shall Leah have, I have an idea but I'll see what your choices are first.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	21. Family Help

_**Time skip in this one, and just so you know Leah's pregnancy is slightly different from Bella's when she was having Renesmee. More shall be explained along the chapter, just read on.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A week later, Tony's P.O.V.:_

An entire week had passed since everyone in the whole coven learned of Leah's pregnancy. The women were overjoyed of course, but the men were just cool about it except my father and uncle both excited for the child to be born. I was rather excited myself, but worried too as I was afraid the child would drain Leah's life the same way Renesmee and Nahuel did to their mothers, unintentionally but still.

To my surprise though Leah's pregnancy wasn't growing as fast as Bella's had; Huilen had told me that after her sister Pire had become pregnant her belly was very noticeable by the end of the first week. Leah however looked fine, and hadn't gained any weight not even from the food she'd been devouring lately. Hopefully Carlisle could help, since he and the other Cullens were coming down tonight at the latest and were bringing Sue and Seth. I had sent word for Nahuel but he had said he was busy and wouldn't come for a while, and I think I knew why.

"Antonius, they're here." Jane called me and I went to the throne room where Carlisle and his family came through, and I was the only one around besides Jane and Demetri.

"Tony!" Renesmee ran and hugged my waist, she had grown a good bit since I last saw her.

"Hey kiddo." I hugged her. "Glad you could come, sorry it's short notice."

"Where's Leah?" Sue kissed my cheek.

"She's asleep, she had a rough day."

"Why?" Renesmee looked up at me. Aro hadn't told them the full story, and I knew Alice couldn't tell because of Leah's wolf shifting.

"Aro didn't tell you did he?" they looked confused, Seth and Jacob especially. "Leah's pregnant." All of their eyes widened, Sue covered her mouth with her hands and Seth let out a huge smile.

"Leah's pregnant?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"About two weeks along." I answered and Renesmee jumped for joy into my arms.

"Yay!"

"That's wonderful, my baby's having her own baby!" Sue was more excited than anyone else.

"Wait." Edward's voice rang out. "Tony, are you certain she's pregnant?"

"Yes, she has all the symptoms and she took a few pregnancy tests all positive." Edward looked at Carlisle.

"This could be dangerous."

"Which is why we called you." I turned and there was Aro. "Though I am aware of the possible dangers Leah may be in, I thought it would be better if we had some with better experience to help." Carlisle stepped forward.

"How is Leah?"

"Well for one thing she doesn't look much different, I remember that when Nahuel's mother was pregnant she started showing after the first week, but Leah doesn't look any different."

"That's how Bella was too." Rosalie.

"Maybe I should check on Leah." Carlisle offered.

"I'll go too." Sue and Carlisle followed me to my and Leah's room, where Leah was sleeping soundly on the large bed. I walked over and gently shook her awake, and she stirred.

"Tony…?" she yawned.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry to wake you but Carlisle and Sue are here." She rubbed her eyes and sat up, and then I noticed her stomach, it was swollen. "Whoa what…? That wasn't there three hours ago!" I pointed at it and she looked down, eyes widened and jaw dropped open.

"Where'd this come from?" she touched it. "Oh…it moved."

"I knew this would happen." Carlisle sat down and touched Leah's belly. "Just like I thought, growing fast like Renesmee did."

"But…but Leah doesn't look half dead." I saw Seth coming in. "Even Bella looked sick with a belly that big."

"And I don't feel half dead." Carlisle scratched his chin.

"It may have to do with Leah's wolf shifting. Since she has 'magic' in her blood then the fetus is possibly magic as well."

"But Tony's a vampire." Seth.

"A natural born vampire, so it's possible the fetus isn't as strong as a normal vampire just yet." He looked at me. "Tony when you were a kid, did you have vampire abilities?"

"For the most part, I wasn't as strong or fast as one until I became a teenager."

"You grew slow as a human correct?" I thought back for a minute.

"Well I did grow quickly, but not as fast as Renesmee has."

"Then it's possible the fetus will grow quickly in the womb, because of your vampire genes but only time will tell." He looked back at Leah. "Congrats on your pregnancy Leah."

"Thank you Carlisle." She looked up at me. "Is everyone else here?"

"In the throne room with Aro." I helped her stand up, she looked around fifteen weeks pregnant but she was only two weeks along. I touched the belly and felt the baby kick. "Wow, strong."

"I wonder what it is?" Sue touched her belly as well.

"We don't really care as long as the baby's healthy." Leah pulled on her silk purple robe and walked with us into the throne room. Bella and Renesmee came over to greet us, and noticed the belly as well.

"Two weeks along and you're that big already?" Bella.

"Hey don't tease now." Leah.

"Sorry, but you grew so quickly."

"You did too don't forget." Renesmee touched Leah's belly and giggled. "He kicked, it's cute."

"He?" Leah.

"I don't know if it's a boy or girl, so I'll just call the baby a he." She looked up at me. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Nor to me." Leah. "Carlisle, did you bring any of your equipment with you?" he nodded.

"I'll give you a checkup in the morning." She smiled and leaned into me. "Where are Marcus and Caius?"

"Caius is with Athenodora right now, Marcus…" Aro trailed off for a bit. "I'm not sure what he's up to."

"Someone call me?" Dad entered the room. "It's after midnight Leah shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was, and then they came." She pointed at the Cullens.

"Um Leah…" Rosalie came forward. "Would you mind if Alice and I helped you set up for the baby?" Leah looked at me.

"Well we could use an extra hand, so sure." Rosalie smiled, I knew she had always wanted a child of her own as long as she didn't try and take over.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Leah, you look tired." Sue led Leah out of the throne room and Seth followed. I looked down and saw Renesmee yawn too, and Jacob came over picking her up.

"Looks like someone's sleepy." Jacob looked at Aro.

"Jane would you escort the Cullens to their quarters?" Jane nodded and they followed, except Bella who stayed behind with Edward.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" I asked and Bella smiled.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you, alone." She looked at Dad and the other two.

"Edward should stay, he's too protective to leave you alone in this creepy place." I laughed. "Dad? Uncle?"

"We'll leave you at it." They left us alone.

"Tony you'll make a great father." Bella. "And I'm sure Marcus will be a proud grandfather."

"I'd agree, but I'm still worried for Leah. Even if she's a wolf there's still a slim chance she may get hurt." The image of a dying Bella entered my mind, and Edward touched my arm.

"Leah's stronger than Bella was, she's bound to pull through and Carlisle will do everything he can to help her."

"I know." I knew Carlisle was a brilliant doctor, but I still worry.

"She'll be fine Tony, her mother and brother is here so she has all she cares about besides you." Bella hugged me. "Leah's strong, so relax." If only it were that simple.

"Thank you for your support Bella, I'm going to check on my wife now." I left them and ran to my rooms, seeing Leah lying down as Sue and Seth were going to their rooms. I sat down beside her and watched as she slept peacefully, then my eyes drifted to her stomach.

'My child, would you harm your mother?' I touched the smooth flesh of her stomach and stroked it. I could feel my child kick my hand, happily I think judging from how Leah smiled in her sleep. I knew this child would not intentionally hurt their mother, the same as Renesmee didn't mean to hurt Bella and I could be sure Leah would make it through this.

_The next morning:_

"Leah…darling it's time to get up." I gently shook her awake and she stirred. "Good morning." She smiled tiredly.

"Morning Tony…what time is it?"

"Almost ten sweetheart, let's get you dressed you have that checkup this morning."

"Can I eat something first, the baby's hungry?" I pulled out a plate of pancakes brought by Gianna. "Oh thank you." She literally wolfed down the food and I had to laugh. I didn't know if it were her own appetite or the baby's but it was absolutely monstrous.

"Leah?" Sue's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Be out in a bit mom." She called and finished the pancakes quickly. "I need to change."

"Wear something comfortable, I can tell you may need to." She gave me a look but got up and slipped on a bright blue dress and black flats. Her stomach was a little bigger, or maybe it was my imagination but whatever. Leah combed her hair and pulled me up from the bed.

"Let's go." I led her out to meet Sue.

"Carlisle has his equipment set up, he's got everything together."

"Excellent." Sue led us down to another room, right where Dad was waiting on us. Carlisle was dressed in his usual attire and had everything together.

"Morning Leah."

"Morning Carlisle." Leah sat up on the table. "What's first?"

"Well I'm going to run some tests, to make sure you're in good health and then I'll do an ultrasound. Just lay back for me." Leah did so and I let Carlisle do his job. He took some blood samples, performed some palpations for Leah's muscles and limbs, and then pulled out some clear oil. "Lift your skirt please Leah?" he covered Leah's lower half with a blanket and spread the oil on Leah's swollen belly.

"Oh…that's cold." Carlisle smiled.

"It'll warm up a bit." He pulled out a tool and turned on the screen nearby; after moving the tool around on Leah's belly a small image appeared onscreen. "There we are…" Leah smiled at the image, as did I.

"Our baby…" she smiled and I kissed her head.

"Aw, my grandbaby." Sue smiled and Dad did too. I noticed Carlisle's facial expression alter slightly, and as he leaned in closer to the screen, he enhanced the image and looked around.

"Everything seems to be fine, the baby's growing nicely." He turned to us. "I'm going to run a few blood tests to be sure, but it looks like Leah will be alright." Leah relaxed in my hold, and pulled her skirt back over.

"Thank you Carlisle, we really appreciate this." He smiled at us.

"I'm glad to help family, all family." I shook hands with him and embraced briefly then helped Leah down off the table. "That reminds me…Marcus Renesmee wanted to know if you wanted to join her for a game this afternoon?"

"A game?"

"She wants you to play with her for a bit, because Jacob and Seth were going into town. Aro gave them permission as long as they're back by two this afternoon." Dad smiled and nodded.

"I'd be glad to." They shook hands. Dad hugged me and Leah before pulling us out of the room with Sue. "My advice to you both, watch out for Alice and Rosalie because they're looking for rooms to set up the nursery." I groaned and Leah rolled her eyes.

"God help us." Leah leaned on me.

"You're letting them go through with this?" he smirked.

"You did say you could use an extra hand."

"Yeah, a hand not a hundred." Leah rolled her eyes and Dad just laughed.

"You asked for it." He held up his hands and disappeared quickly. Sue patted my shoulder and walked down the hall probably to find Bella and Edward, and right when I was about to kiss my wife and pull her off away from all this, a little pixie came running down to meet us.

"Tony! Leah we have some samples for the nursery you must see!" she held up a catalog and I sighed heavily and annoyingly.

'NOT NOW!'

_**Next chapter has a little surprise in store for the happy couple, and a good one at that. Plus a little tip on what's happening with the Romanians from a private conversation with the three leaders. Votes are still up for what baby Leah and Tony shall have.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	22. We're Having What!

_**Here comes a little surprise for the newlywed couple! Starting with the Romanian's point on what they're up to after showing up at the wedding uninvited.**_

_**Revealing what Leah is having!**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Romanian Castle:_

"What's the word on the Volturi?" Vladimir. The Romanians had kept a low profile away from the Volturi ever since the wedding of Prince Antonius and Princess Leah.

"So far it's quiet, but word is the little princess is expecting." Stefan smirked.

"Not surprising, he is his father's son."

"So what do you suggest? We go with the original plan or being something else?" Stefan looked away and went deep in thought. Their original plan centuries ago was to raise the son of Marcus as a tool against the Volturi, but after the kid found out the truth he had to go and kill off their sister coven. The kid was stronger than they thought.

"Well I am against kidnapping the new babies, so why not just take the wife?"

"Use her as bait?" Stefan smirked.

"Something like that…and take the boy."

"Since he did kill our friends, why not return the favor?" they laughed and sat back in the moonlight.

_Volterra, three weeks later: Tony's P.O.V.:_

"Leah!" I ran to find my now bloated, near heavily pregnant wife in the study talking with Bella and Renesmee. "Help!" I hid myself behind her chair.

"Tony what's wrong?" she looked at me worried.

"Emmett's trying to wrestle again and I'm aching all over!"

"Yo Tony!" I heard Emmett's booming voice coming down the hall. "There you are!"

"No Emmett no more wrestling I'm still cracked up from the last time!" he circled the chair. I hated using Leah as a shield but she was my only protection.

"Uncle Emmett!" Renesmee grabbed his legs and he stopped instantly. "Play with me Tony's tired."

"Ah come on dude, have some fun." He encouraged.

"No way, getting tossed like a sack of potatoes is not fun! Go wrestle with Felix!"

"He's with Demetri he doesn't want to."

"Maybe because last time you teased him about being a flirt?" Bella pointed out and Leah laughed. Emmett just shrugged and hoisted Renesmee onto his shoulders.

"Oh well, c'mon kid let's go find Aunt Rosie." They walked out and I came out from behind Leah's seat.

"He's a brute." Leah laughed.

"But he's more of a big teddy bear." Bella laughed as well. I noticed how much bigger Leah's stomach had gotten in the last few weeks. She looked as pregnant as Bella had when she came close to giving birth, but from my angle her swollen belly looked bigger than Bella's had. Thankfully we had another checkup with Carlisle this afternoon.

"How do you feel Leah?" I rubbed her hand.

"Fat." She groaned.

"You're not fat you're gorgeous with that pregnancy glow." I kissed her neck. "You're my lovely wolf princess."

"Not helping you jerk!" she'd been having mood swings all week, but it didn't matter to me. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her shoulders. "Where's Edward on this fine morning?"

"He's out with Seth, hunting in the country with Jasper and Esme." I laughed, those boys loved hunting almost as much as their wives. "Where's everyone else at?"

"Most of the guards' are cruising around the palace, Dad and Aro are with Carlisle, and Caius is with Sulpicia and Athenodora." Bella smiled.

"In the short amount of time I've known Caius, I would've never guessed or questioned his love for his wife."

"He loves her, despite his cold nature he can be alright but he's still cold." I kissed Leah's cheek. "Do you need anything love?" she shook her head.

"I'm fine, but I could use a ride to the library." She wanted me to carry her up three flights of stairs to the largest Library I'd ever seen in my life. Normally I'd do anything for Leah, but her demanding side was a little irritating.

"Very well." I hoisted her up in my arms and nodded at Bella before taking off. I carried her up and down the stairs, right until we reached the large doors of the huge library. "We're here." She giggled and I set her down. "Shall I assist you further?" she leaned up and kissed my chin.

"Join me in the study?" she giggled.

"Gladly my dear." I followed her inside and she led me over to a small study area and sat down on the couch; she pulled my face down to hers and we kissed. It wasn't until her hands started pulling my shirt up that I realized what she wanted. "Leah…" I tried to stop but she was persistent.

"Tony." She moaned and as delicious as it sounded, I didn't want to do this.

"Leah we can't." I pulled away from her. "You know what Carlisle said." She pouted.

"Come on…just a small part?" I shook my head.

"No love, we can't risk hurting the baby."

"Oh but Toonnnyyyyy…" she whined and I had to laugh.

"No buts Leah, no sex." I had to give a firm voice, and she just crossed her arms over her chest. I loved her enough to ravage her, but not if it would endanger the safety and wellbeing of our unborn child.

"Having fun?" my head snapped at my father's voice.

"Dad don't do that!" he laughed and walked over to us.

"You'd think he'd be used to that by now." He said to Leah. "Feeling alright there?"

"Not really.

"Ah don't worry, you'll be better in no time." He patted her head. "Tony's mother was the exact same way when she was pregnant. Always horny…"

"DAD!" If I could blush I'd be beet red from head to toe. "Don't put crazy images of my mother in my head!" he just laughed.

"Oh you'll get over it; before you know it you'll be embarrassing your own kids as well. Now, have you two seen the nursery yet?"

"It hasn't been set up yet." Leah.

"Ah on the contrary, Alice and Rosalie have been acting fast and Aro's about at his wits end with those two."

"Since when does Aro have a wits end?" I rose my eyebrows.

"Since he realized how much money they'd spent on everything, the clothes, the bottles, the toys, the furniture…"

"But we don't even know what we're having yet?"

"They don't care, they kept the receipts and they redesigned your entire room."

"OUR ROOM?" we both screamed.

"I tried to stop them but they kept bringing up they had your permission." I felt my fists clench.

"Stay with Leah will you?" I ran out without hearing his answer straight to my and Leah's room. I slammed the door open and what I saw literally blew my mind. The whole room was decorated in blue and purple colors, and half the entire room was put together with baby galore, toys, clothes, everything.

"ALIICCE!" I called and she showed up with Rosalie and Esme.

"Well, do you like it?" Alice looked sheepish, but I was not in the mood for sympathy.

"What in the hell is all this? We don't know what we're having and you've ripped off Babies R'Us?"

"You did say we could help…"

"Yes help when the baby is born and all, not beforehand. Look girls I appreciate all of this really but you are going way overboard. Aro's about to lose it and you've turned Leah's bedroom into a nursery." Alice looked upset.

"I'm sorry, we can take it all back." Rosalie.

"No, just take some back and find another room. Put this one back together but check with Aro if you can use the conjoined room next to this one ok?"

"We're sorry Tony, we didn't mean…" Esme started but I stopped her.

"Don't be sorry about this, just tone yourselves down a bit please?" Alice's smile brightened up again.

"Ok!" she and Rosalie hugged me and Esme kissed my cheek. They went in and began to take down everything they could while I ran back to my wife and father still talking in the library. "I got them to tone down a bit. We'll have our old room and a conjoined nursery in no time." I kissed her cheek.

"When is our appointment Tony?" I checked my Rolex wristwatch.

"In a few minutes, let's get going." I lifted her up. "Dad would you join us?"

"Be glad to." He followed us up to Carlisle's study where the good doctor was waiting for us. "Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Marcus." The two older men shook hands as I set Leah down on the patient bed. "And how are you feeling Leah?"

"Fat but fine, I don't look or feel half dead or drained." It was true, as far as she was Leah looked way better than Bella had in her pregnancy, health intact and everything. "Hey Carlisle, do you think this bump looks bigger? I mean from a normal pregnancy?"

"We'll have to see. Now have you felt any different from your normal health status?"

"Not really, though this one's been kicking like crazy. Almost like they're playing football in there." Carlisle laughed as did Dad and I.

"I'm sorry about Alice and Rosalie, those two love shopping too much." He sighed.

"Ah don't worry, I straightened them out."

"Good to know, but it'll get worse once this one's born." Leah groaned at that remark. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Nah, we'd rather wait til the baby's born." I answered and Leah stroked her swollen belly.

"Alright, well let's just check the little on over." He turned on the screen and put the oil on Leah's belly before pointing the handheld device over her. An image appeared on the screen and he enhanced it a bit before all three of us heard him gasp.

"What? What is it?" Leah and I both were a bit worried now.

"Oh…" he turned to us. "You may want to get everyone else in here."

"I'll do it." Dad left quickly and I walked closer to Carlisle, but sadly I wasn't a doctor so I couldn't read the image like he could.

"Is anything wrong?" he looked at me with shock on his face.

"This will definitely blow your minds because it's definitely blowing mine." He turned back to the screen and pressed a few buttons right as everyone else came back in, and by everyone I mean the Cullens, Sue, Seth, Jacob, Aro, Caius, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Renata, and Heidi.

"What's this about Carlisle?" Caius.

"I can tell you now I would've never dreamed of something like this happening in our world." Aro stepped forward.

"Well?" Carlisle turned to us and enhanced the image again.

"There's more than one." My eyes widened, we were having more than one child? Half the vampires in the room were shocked, others happy, the rest neutral.

"So…it's twins?" Leah asked and before Carlisle could speak Alice had to get the first word.

"Oh this means more shopping!" she clapped her hands gleefully.

"We get to have more than one baby, this is wonderful!" Sulpicia.

"Oh now I can't wait!" Athenodora. Everyone began to talk but then I could see Carlisle getting irritated.

"QUIET!" I shouted. "Carlisle was about to say something when you interrupted him Alice." I turned back to him and he sighed.

"Tony, Leah it's not twins." I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's triplets." My eyes widened into watermelons and my jaw dropped to the floor.

"It's…it's what?"

"It's triplets." He pulled up some images on the screen and three dots appeared next to some moving figures. "There's one, there's two, and there's three."

"Triplets?" Leah stuttered a little.

"Leah's having…triplets?" Sue was more stunned than anyone.

"Yes, Leah is having three children at once. And by the looks of things they'll be born soon." Carlisle cut the screen off.

"Well this explains why she's gone over a month in her pregnancy." Esme. "Congrats though you two."

"Thanks." This was blowing my mind, I was going to have three children? Three children born on the same day from the same womb, Holy Guacamole!

"Tony?" I heard Leah call and shake my wrist. "Are you alright?" I smiled and kissed her lips.

"More than alright love, I can't believe it."

"You got some strong seed there Tony!"

"Shut up Emmett." If I could blush I would be beet red again and I'd be pummeling the pervy vampire. "I swear you're as bad as Felix sometimes."

"Hey, let's not get hostile because we now have three babies on the way so let's get busy." Esme pulled Rosalie, Alice, and Sue out of the room while the others were all excited about three new children on the way. I was happy but freaked out at the same time, three children with my brains, my strength and Leah's temper?

'God help me!'

_**Time skip next chapter!**_

_**Next one brings up the birth, but I will say now it will get graphic with swearing because since Leah's not exactly fully human there's not much chance she'll get ripped in half from the birth, kind of obvious right.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	23. Little Miracles

_**Here it is the big birth chapter for Leah and Tony's triplets! Like I said Leah won't be torn in half like Bella almost was. Lots of pain for Leah, and several worries for Tony and Marcus.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Leah's P.O.V.:_

After two more weeks of being pregnant I felt like I was going to explode. I had gained so much weight from the triplets I was carrying and despite Tony's little compliments and sweet talks I still felt like a large bloated whale. The babies kicked constantly, I hadn't gotten any good sleep in the last few weeks, my diet was going up and down no matter what I ate and to my surprise the babies wanted human food instead of blood, but to be safe Tony and Carlisle would put small amounts of blood for me to drink in the food.

'I don't know you're torturing me like this babies.' I thought to them and I ended up getting a kick in response. Things hadn't gotten very easy around here, since we found out we were having triplets mom, Alice, and Rosalie all put together a nursery next to my and Tony's room but only went neutral like they promised.

I was glad I was having three children, but then it worried me that even if they weren't draining the very life from me would they kill me when they were born? I knew my children loved me, and I loved them but I was scared that I wouldn't be able to watch them live and afraid of what would happen to Tony if something happened to me.

'Oh well, time will only tell.' I was now in a small study near the throne room where the Volturi were feeding and Tony had gone out with the Cullens to hunt. Mom and Seth stayed behind while Jake had gone into town with Renesmee to shop for some new clothes at the insistence of Bella and Edward. I knew it was close, I just hoped that I wouldn't give birth so soon when Tony wasn't here.

"Leah?" Mom came in carrying a cup. "How do you feel baby?" I glared at her.

"Fat as usual, these kids are killing me." she laughed and handed me the cup, it had water in it. "Mom…what's childbirth like?" she sat down across from me and sighed.

"Well to be honest honey it is painful, unless you have an epidural or morphine but you and Seth came naturally. It is amazing afterwards, because you get to hold this beautiful little creation of your and your spouse's flesh and blood and you will love and protect for the rest of your life."

"How painful exactly?" she thought for a minute.

"It's like a sharp stabbing pain that spreads throughout your entire lower half, but after it's done you feel so relieved." I sighed and groaned, I wasn't giving birth to one I was giving birth to three little half vampires, half Indians, half wolf shifters; Tony and I would have a handful with them especially if they had gifts.

"Mom, I'm worried."

"Worried how baby?" I sighed and touched my massive swollen belly.

"You remember what happened to Bella don't you?" she frowned. "What if…what if that happens to me?" she came over and hugged me.

"Sweetie you've talked to Carlisle and to Edward and Bella, you're doing fine in your pregnancy even if it's fast growing your pulse is fine, you look healthy, the babies are healthy, everything's fine." I smiled, maybe she was right, and maybe I was getting too paranoid.

"Mom, do you miss Charlie?" I knew she had been in a relationship with Chief Swan after Bella and Edward were married, but I also knew she hung around him more than usual since Dad died.

"A little, but he understands why I came."

"Does he know?" she put a finger to my lips.

"Only about our tribe, not the Cullens." I laughed, Jacob in his little rant to stop the Cullens from leaving Forks with his imprint caused him to phase in front of Charlie. "Honey I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

"I know mom, I mean after all the years of being so bitter I finally find the one who loves me. Who would've thought I'd become princess of the vampires?"

"Exactly, you have all the happiness you deserve just like Bella has. And you'll have more with my grandbabies." She stroked my stomach.

"Mom…just out of curiosity what does going into labor feel like?"

"For one thing your water has to break to truly see you're in labor, but beforehand you'll have small contractions though I'm not sure if you will because I know Bella nearly broke her back when she gave birth."

"MOM!"

"Sorry honey, just trying to keep your eyes open." I had been so tired I didn't realize that my eyelids felt so heavy. I had gotten pregnant two months ago and now I felt like I was about to pop, even Bella admitted she felt huge when she had Renesmee.

"So where's Seth?"

"Right here sis." I saw Seth coming in and smiled at him. "Tony should be back soon, he just texted me."

"Good I want him here." I rubbed my stomach and soon I felt a heavy kick against my ribs. "Ow…"

"Leah?"

"It's ok mom, just a big kick." I groaned as another came. "Oh…they're excited…" Seth laughed at me.

"Looks like my nieces and or nephews are taking after you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're brash, you can be mean, ill, but sweet in other ways." I punched his arm. "OW!"

"Don't tease your sister Seth." Mom scolded him. "Sweetie, have you felt anything in the past few days?"

"Only the usual kicks and somersaults." I rubbed my stomach. It would take forever to get my usual weight back, unless my wolf kept a good shapely figure. "It's as if they're ready to come out."

"They probably are, but your body isn't ready to deliver yet."

"I honestly can't wait for the kids to come, then you can stop complaining about your weight and quit whining about Tony." I smacked his arm. "Ow it was a joke Leah!"

"Seth knock it off." I checked the clock, it had been over thirty minutes so the Volturi feeding would be done and they would be cleaning up their mess. Honestly Tony and I didn't like the way they got their food, but we both thought it would be good for the babies if they got to know their grandfather and great uncle. Mom understood why, because Tony hadn't know his father since he was taken and because I like being around Marcus. He's like my own father, and he cares a lot for me and Tony.

"Oh…!" another kick came and this time it was painful.

"Leah are you sure you're alright?" Mom leaned in closer to me.

"Yeah…maybe I should stand up for a bit." I stood up after getting some assistance from Seth. "Oh…ow…" more painful kicks.

"Leah I don't think those are kicks you're feeling." Mom stood next to me.

"Mom I'm fine…it's noth…" before I could finish I felt my legs get wet, and a sharp pain came quickly afterwards. "Oooh God!" I clutched my stomach as the kicking continued and the pain increased.

"Oh no! Seth go get Marcus!" Seth ran out of the room and Mom helped me waddle into the bedroom. "Here honey lay down, start your breathing." I tried to breath but the pain wouldn't stop. She pulled up my skirt and opened my legs.

"AHH!" a sharp pain worse than before came down.

"Leah!" Marcus ran into the room with Aro and Seth stayed in the doorway. "Oh my…" he looked down between my legs. "It's close, Seth find Antonius!"

"Take Demetri with you!" Aro called after him, and then got behind me putting me to a sitting position. "This won't be easy."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

"Leah calm down, Marcus do you know anything on childbirth?" Mom looked to him and he nodded.

"I know a good bit; Leah's got a while though. She's not fully dilated." I had to wait?

"T-Tony…!" I wanted him here, he couldn't miss this!

"He's on his way sweetie just keep breathing." Mom stood by my side. I had to wait more since these triplets possibly couldn't decide who would go first.

"AHH!" I felt another contraction. "G-God these kids…" I heard Marcus snicker. "WHAT'RE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"Easy Leah he's just trying to ease the tension." Aro.

"TENSION, THIS IS NOT TENSION THIS IS PAINFUL!" the contractions were getting worse and worse, where the hell was Tony?

"LEAH!" my answer came as my husband ran straight through the door with Carlisle and Esme. "I came as fast as I could, how are you?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR THREE LITTLE MONSTERS!" he winced and I couldn't help but scream, the pain was unbearable.

"That's the contractions talking son, Carlisle?" Marcus moved aside letting Carlisle take his spot.

"You're almost there Leah, just keep breathing." He quickly got his equipment together and I held onto Tony's hand as the pain began to increase. "Ok….oh dear here comes the first. Now Tony count to ten and Leah on three I want you to push…one, two, three!"

"GAAHHHH!" I gave one long push and as Tony counted I pushed and pushed until he reached ten.

"That's good, deep breath, one, two, three!" one more push. "Ok good the head's coming…" I gave another push. "Past the shoulders…it's a boy!" I breathed out and relaxed as Carlisle held up a bloody baby, screaming his head off.

"A boy! Baby A is a boy!" Mom squealed while Tony kissed my head and wiped my forehead.

"Just two more to go love." He whispered to me before reaching over to cut the umbilical cord. Carlisle passed the baby to Esme who put him in a small cradle.

"Alright, two left now Leah on the count of three. One, two, three!" I breathed deep and gave another hard push. I just wanted to see my babies. "Ok this one's coming out fast, the head's coming now one, two, three, push!" one more and I heard another cry echo the first. "Another boy!" Carlisle held him up and he was just as loud as his brother. I smiled at him and Tony cut the cord before Esme took him.

"That's two boys, one more to go." Carlisle looked up at me. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes…" I groaned and prepared to give life to my last little baby.

"Hang in there Leah, it's almost over." Mom soothed me and as I sat up for the last little bit, Carlisle took his spot again and looked me over.

"On three Leah, one, two, three!" One last long push and I felt something come through. "One more should do it….three!" I gave one last, long, big push and as I felt it come through I didn't hear a third cry. "Uh oh…Esme get the nasal aspirator!"

"What's wrong?" Marcus looked over my legs.

"She's not breathing right." She? It was a girl?

"Carlisle please help her…" I heard Tony beg and like a vampire I could hear a faint but slow heartbeat, my baby's heartbeat.

"N-No…" 'Don't take my baby, please don't take my baby!' I begged to God that my daughter would live and as I tried to look up while Carlisle started clearing her airways, the more I felt as if I was about to lose consciousness.

"Leah? Honey are you alright?" I heard my mom call out and then I felt blackness overcome me; the last thing I heard was Tony calling my name.

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

As Carlisle checked over my daughter and sons I watched as Leah pass out on the bed. I ran to her and felt her pulse was slowing down, but not by much.

"Carlisle something's wrong! Leah's passed out!" Carlisle soon passed my now awake baby girl to Esme and to Leah checking her pulse.

"She's lost a lot of blood, good thing I came prepared." I watched him pull out a pouch of Type A blood and stuck a needle into Leah's arm. The blood started making its way through her system and I sighed in huge relief as I heard her heart start back up. "There…" he turned to me. "She's going to be just fine."

"What about my daughter?" Esme came over holding my baby girl.

"She's fine too, her lungs were a little clogged but she's fine." I looked down at her; she had my pale skin but Leah's dark hair. I noticed that the first of my son's had my skin as well but also my hair and the second one had Leah's copper skin and hair. None of them looked alike except maybe their facial features, so it would be easier to tell who was who between the boys.

"I'm so proud of you son." Dad came around and hugged me, followed by Aro and Sue.

"We're all proud of you Antonius, three little miracles to our little family, your family." Uncle Aro was overjoyed at the sight of my children, but I wanted to wait until Leah was awake before I could celebrate my triplets' birth.

"Ugh…" I heard my wife groan and her eyes began to flutter open. I ran to her side and took her hand in mine just as Carlisle was done cleaning her up and disposing of the placenta.

"Leah?" I whispered to her. "Can you hear me love?" she opened her eyes and blinked a few times before they found me.

"Tony?" she looked at me and sat up slowly. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes love, but you're fine now." I remembered her wolf abilities helped her heal quickly.

"What about the babies?"

"All fine, all three of them." I smiled and Esme, Carlisle, and Sue rolled the babies over to us. Dad and Aro stood in the back, giving us a little space. I picked up my sons and handed them to Leah, she held them in each arm and smiled letting tears fall from her beautiful brown eyes. I took my daughter into my arms and looked down, happy she was alright.

"They…They're beautiful." I kissed her lips and sat back as Dad and Aro both smiled, looking as if they too could cry that very moment.

"Are you two up for some visitors?" Carlisle asked putting away the last of his equipment. Leah looked at me then back to him.

"Sure, but not too many." I sat down on the bed with her and held my daughter close as they all came in, the rest of the Cullens, Jacob, Seth, Jane, and Alec. Their faces all brightened with happiness at the babies, especially Renesmee and Rosalie's.

"They're so cute." Alice giggled.

"Adorable, look just like their mommy and daddy." Bella looked at Rosalie as she looked at the children longingly. I knew she wanted to hold them, but not right now. Renesmee looked over at my Dad and ran to hug him around the legs.

"I'm happy for you." She smiled up at him and he bent down to pick her up.

"Thank you little one." He kissed her head.

"Have you decided on names?" Aro asked smiling at us.

"Well, we weren't so sure at first…Leah do you want to tell them?" I wanted Leah to tell them the names, and all we had to do for the boys was choose who would be who. She smiled down at the boy in her arms, the one who had my skin.

"We wanted to go with some unique names like Bella had for Renesmee, so we came up with a few ideas. This little one's name is Cyrus Marcus Volturi." I saw Dad's eyes widen, I admitted the name sounded odd but it was a good name for my firstborn son.

"That's a good name, it suits him." Alice. "What about him?" she pointed at our other son in Leah's arms, I knew he would be a mama's boy as he grew up, seeing as he looked like her more than me.

"This is Dominick Harold Volturi." Renesmee was let down from Dad's arms and she walked over to get up on the bed.

"They're so cute." She looked at the boys and then turned to the little girl in my arms. "What're you going to name her?" Leah looked at me.

"You go ahead Tony." She smiled at me and I looked down thinking of a good name, and then one came to me.

"Aurelia Didyme Volturi." She was my little princess, and even if she had her mother's dark hair she looked almost exactly like my mother. Dad and Aro's eyes widened and the look of almost crying came back; I slowly got up from my spot and walked over to them. "Would you like to hold her Grandpa?" he smiled at me and held his hands out. I slowly passed her over to him and his red eyes twinkled as she managed to open her own and look up at him.

"She's beautiful." Aro smiled touching her head lightly. "All of them are." He turned back to me. "I think it's time we give them some privacy."

"He's right honey." Sue kissed Leah's head. "You need your rest, I'll come see you later." She scooted everyone out and Aro winked at me before he left with them helping Carlisle carry his stuff out. Dad stayed behind and I took little Dominick out of Leah's arms; my sons were both handsome like me and my daughter was lovely like her mother.

"I'm very proud of both of you. I can honestly say I never would have expected to become a father let alone a grandfather." Dad smiled as he held little Aurelia in his arms and rocked her slowly.

"Thank you Dad." I turned to Leah seeing her yawn. "You should sleep Leah."

"I want to bond with my babies first." I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You have years to do that my love, now get your rest we'll be here when you wake." I took Cyrus from her and she turned on her side to sleep. I put him in his little bed Esme had brought in and put Dominick next to him in the other; Dad put Aurelia down in her cradle and covered her with her blanket. He put his arm around me and I leaned into him, I felt my spirit lighten as I stared at my children, and I knew that I would die protecting them.

"You'll make a great father Antonius." He kissed my head and I turned in his arms.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me father." He held me tight and I held him just as tight, his hand was stroking my hair and rubbing my back as I dry sobbed happily into his shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too my son, I love your wife Leah, and I love my grandchildren. I'll always be here for you." I pulled back and he smiled at me.

"Thank you Father." He hugged me again before we both sat down next to the triplets. I now had the family I had wanted; I had a wife, my father, and my own children all with me.

I honestly couldn't picture a better life than this one right now.

_**Just to make a short note, here's a small description of the babies to avoid confusion:**_

_**Cyrus Marcus – pale skin like Tony, black hair like Leah.**_

_**Dominick Harold – light copper skin and black hair like Leah.**_

_**Aurelia Didyme – pale skin like Tony, black hair like Leah.**_

_**I wanted to make sure that the two boys didn't look too similar because there are some cases where triplets and twins don't resemble each other besides their parents. They do have similar facial features but everything else is slightly different. I know I said it would be a fairly short chapter, but then I changed my mind.**_

_**Next one reveals the babies' possible powers, despite them being newborns their powers will show. More info shall be revealed in the next chapter so please leave plenty of reviews on your opinions, and if you want you can give suggestions on what powers the kids will have. Hope you liked the names!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	24. Daddy Time

_**Just a little chapter involving everything Tony's gone through with the triplets while Leah heals up for a while. Marcus and Aro help as well, as do some of the Cullens. More facts about the kids will be revealed too, to what Carlisle can tell when he was 'studying' Renesmee during her first few months after birth.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

The triplets were a day old, and for the most part they had been doing nothing but sleeping like their mother. Since Leah had lost a lot of blood during the birth Carlisle recommended she take a couple days to rest and heal properly. I on the other hand kept my eyes on my children, and even though I figured I could handle it for a bit I was still going to have some help with my dad.

The babies were moved into their nursery while Leah was kept in our room. Carlisle gave her morphine for the pain and some sleep meds to help her rest; so she would be out for a bit. I had the kids in their cradles in some white little outfits slightly too big for them, just in case they grew like Renesmee had.

"Son?" I turned to the door and saw Dad walk in. "Still asleep?" he looked at the triplets.

"Yeah, all sleeping like logs."

"Have they grown any?" I looked closely at the babies and it didn't seem like they'd grown at all.

"Doesn't look like it." I touched the soft cheek of my older son Cyrus. Only he and Aurelia looked similar than Dominick. "I'm afraid."

"Of what Antonius?" I turned to him.

"I don't know much about being a father, what if I do something wrong or my kids don't like me?" he gave a soft smile.

"You remind me of when I first realized I was going to be a father." He hugged me. "Antonius your kids will love you, and even though I missed out on being a father to you that won't stop me from being a grandparent to your children. Carlisle is a father to his entire coven, and Aro is practically a father to most of this coven if not a brother, if you need advice then you can come to me or either of them."

"I know, but still."

"You'll do fine." Just as I was about to speak again one of the babies stirred and started to wake. It was Cyrus, his eyes were wide open and I could see they were dark brown like Leah's. "Look who's up." he reached for me and I carefully picked him up.

"Hello Cyrus." I smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"Aww." Dad reached in and lifted up Aurelia who also woke. I looked over and saw her eyes were a softer brown. "She has her grandmother's eyes."

"You sure?"

"Aro described them to me when he first turned her." He looked at me. "Son, do you know how your mother became a vampire?"

"Um…yeah."

"I mean before your uncle turned her?"

"No." he sighed and rocked Aurelia in his arms.

"When Aro first became a vampire, your mother was only nine. As soon as he realized what he could do he left and promised to return for her, ten years later he fulfilled his promise and brought her to us. When I first saw her I knew she was the one, not because of my power but because she was by far the loveliest woman I'd ever seen."

"She was beautiful wasn't she?" I looked at my daughter, noticing the resemblance from the portrait dad had shown me. "Just like her."

"Yes indeed." Dominick was still asleep, my guess he would be more like Leah than me. "I think they need to feed, where're the bottles?" I pointed to a table where some warm bottles of blood stood. Carlisle had tested their digestive systems and found that despite their human looks and growth it was blood they would crave, just like Renesmee and Nahuel. Dad passed me one and little Cyrus started gulping down the blood, his little hands were on the bottle holding it tightly.

"Slow down Cyrus." I already found nicknames for the kids, Cy, Eli, and Nick but everyone would address them as their full names. He looked at me and continued to gulp fast and loud.

"Looks like he's taken after you." Dad laughed and started feeding Aurelia, who drank her blood calmly. "Is this animal or human?"

"I think it's animal, they seem to like it." I had wanted to see if the kids would like the vegetarian meals out of respect to the Cullens and for Leah, since she didn't like the idea of her children eating humans. Soon enough Cyrus finished the whole bottle, and as I set it down on the table I put him on my shoulder and patted his back.

"He's a good eater."

"Hate to see how he eats everything else." I laughed and soon Cyrus burped loudly. "Atta boy." He smiled as I settled him back into my arms.

"Only a day old and he's already learning tricks." Dad laughed just as Aurelia was burped.

"Dominick's a heavy sleeper isn't he?" the kid still hadn't woken up. "He's definitely like Leah."

"I'd say so, heavy sleeper, her skin and hair, if he turns into a cub I'll laugh."

"One of them's bound to have the wolf gene, only time will tell. Leah…Leah hopes they don't though."

"Why's that?"

"She's afraid that it'll make them targets, freaks of sorts among the other vampires. I don't think it will, it'll just prove they have skills and aren't afraid." I was worried if my kids would have powers, other than basic vampire skills. They were too little and young to be so strong, but seeing as they were acting like month old babies it was possible they would grow faster.

"They may, both parents have supernatural abilities so it's possible." Aurelia gurgled as he spoke.

"That's true."

"Tony?" I turned to see Rosalie and Bella at the door. "Where's Leah?"

"Resting right now, shhh." I pointed to Dominick's crib and Bella tried to usher Rosalie out. "Hold on." I walked over to her. "Would you like to hold Cyrus Rose?" she looked stunned, and slowly nodded. I passed Cyrus over to her and he smiled up as her amber eyes met his brown ones.

"He's gorgeous." Bella smiled. "Should I go?"

"No you can stay. I need to go check on Leah." I turned to Dad. "I'll be back in a bit." He nodded and I left to the room next door seeing my wife sleeping peacefully. She was so cute with her hair splayed across the pillows, so sweet as she slept. I walked over and brushed some hair from her face listening to her light snoring.

'My Leah.' I kissed her forehead. She was fine, breathing normal, no fever, heartbeat steady, Carlisle was one of the best doctors in the world.

"Mmm…" she stirred a bit and I quietly left the room. Back in the nursery only Dad and Rosalie were still there.

"How is she?" Dad.

"Resting, and fine." I walked over and saw Dominick was still asleep. "This kid's more of a hibernating bear than a wolf." I carefully lifted him out of the crib and he still didn't wake, but he was breathing fine.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Rosalie smiled down at Cyrus in her arms. "Oh that reminds me, Carlisle wants to do a checkup on the babies whenever you're free." Cyrus and Aurelia were such happy babies, but Dominick I wasn't too sure since he hadn't woken since last night.

"Probably a good idea." I quickly pulled out my cellphone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Carlisle, Rosalie said you wanted to do a checkup on the triplets?"

"_Yes whenever you're free, is something wrong?"_

"No they're fine, but something's off with Dominick he hasn't woken since last night."

"_Hmmm, that's odd. I'll be right down and I'll bring Aro."_

"Thank you." I hung up. "He'll be here soon." I looked down at Dominick, still sleeping heavily in my arms. "What's the matter with you?"

"Don't be like that Tony; he's probably just a lazy baby." Rosalie giggled but yelped slightly as Cyrus started pulling on her long hair.

"Maybe, but is this even normal for human newborns?"

"Well they are hybrids like Renesmee, regardless of your natural vampirism. It may have something to do with Leah's wolf shifting, from what I remember they can sleep through long periods and still be alert."

"Enhanced senses like us son." Dad laughed as Rosalie tried to free her hair from my boy's death grip.

"Ow! Let go!" she laughed and I heard both babies laughing.

"Having fun?" Aro and Carlisle came into the room. Carlisle had his doctor's kit with him and set it down on the table.

"Now let's see here…" I handed Dominick to Carlisle and he set him back into his cradle; pulling out his measuring tape he measured Dominick's height and width before scribbling down some notes, then checked his heartbeat, his breathing, even took a small blood sample for medical reasons. "Wow, he's grown a little, I'd say about three inches longer."

"Really?" I looked over and I could see it, he had gotten a little bigger.

"Now why is he so sleepy?" Rosalie managed to free her hair and laughed as Cyrus found it funny.

"I think I might be able to answer that." Aro walked over and touched Dominick's forehead lightly, and then I saw a large smile cross his face. "Oh my…"

"What? What is it?"

"His thoughts, unbelievable…" he looked at me. "It seems he has a gift, so early too. I could see his thoughts, he was wondering in the palace, looking at the others and all the toys he's going to play with when he's ready."

"What now?" Rosalie.

"I saw visions of what he's seen, or is seeing now." He looked at Dominick. "He sees everything."

"You mean he's seeing what he wants, right now?" I was thinking of what this meant, it did sound familiar. "He's here physically…but mentally he's in the palace?"

"Exactly my boy." Aro smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"That sounds like Mental Projection." Carlisle. "Physically he's in one place but mentally he can be anywhere."

"But how, Leah's a wolf shifter and Tony can inflict fear into people it doesn't add up?" Rosalie had a point there.

"That can happen I suppose, even when both parents have special gifts sometimes the child can inherit one similar to it like Renesmee, have no special gifts, or have one completely different from it."

"That is true." Aro nodded. "When I first changed your mother I assumed she would have a power similar to my own, but instead she had the aura of happiness. Nothing similar to mine…"

"Makes sense." I looked at my youngest son and smiled. "At least now we know why he's sleeping so much."

"Carlisle, what about the other two?" Rosalie moved Cyrus to his cradle and Carlisle checked him over as well, this made me wonder though, would any of the kids have the wolf magic in them? Leah and I talked it over but she truly didn't care because her children were special no matter what and I agreed, but it was still curious.

"He's healthy too, same growth pattern." Carlisle smiled and Cyrus laughed. "And he's happy." His laughter made everyone else laugh. "How about you Aurelia?" Dad handed my baby girl to Carlisle and he checked her over too.

"Well…this one's thoughts are full of curiosity, but I don't sense any signs of early gifts." Aro let Cyrus grip his finger with his tiny hand. "But he has a good grip." I could see from my angle he was right, Cyrus's little fingers had a tight squeeze on Aro's one pointer.

"He's probably a late bloomer." Rosalie smiled. "He nearly ripped my hair out though…"

"Sorry about that." I heard Cyrus giggle.

"He's not." Dad laughed watching Aro try to pull his finger back.

"You little scamp let go." Aro laughed but Cyrus found it funny.

"I gotta get a picture." Rosalie pulled out her phone and took some pictures of the babies. "Leah will love these."

"Absolutely." When Aro managed to pull his finger away I noticed a small dent around the upper half. "He's a strong one." He laughed.

"He could be like Felix when he gets older." I hoped not completely, Felix was alright but he was huge flirt when it came to women. Aro moved towards Aurelia just as Carlisle was about done with her, and then touched her cheek making her smile.

"Same as her brothers, it seems they will grow a little each day or less. Time will tell though." Carlisle packed up his kit just as Aro's eyes widened.

"Well…we have another here…" he looked at me. "This one can read auras."

"How could you see that from her thoughts?" Rosalie asked and Aro turned to her.

"She can tell how you feel, and she likes all this love. She can sense your personality through your aura, as your attitude changes your aura changes."

"Aro…should we call Eleazar up here to be sure?" Carlisle asked and Aro shook his head.

"I can see it clearly for myself, and I'm sure Marcus can as well." He turned to Dad who nodded.

"She's a gifted one son, I could see how she's so observant to us." This was happening a bit fast, my daughter could read auras and my youngest son could see anything anywhere, I could tell this was going to be a handful with the two.

"My goodness…" Rosalie smiled taking more pictures. "Just like their father they're each unique." I smiled and hugged my 'sister'.

"Thanks Rose."

"You're welcome, I'll go see what everyone else is doing. Can I come back later?" I nodded.

"But bring Renesmee and Sue with you, I know she'll want to see the babies when she gets back with Jacob." Since the babies came Jacob had been taking Nessie out into the city to look around with Sue and Seth since Leah needed to rest and the kid was full of energy, so she would go out most of the day unless I or Aro let her come to see my kids.

"Sure." She and Carlisle left quietly, and just as they walked out I heard little Dominick coo. When I looked into his crib his big brown eyes stared up at me and a huge smile crossed his face.

"Hey little man." I picked him up and he looked around everywhere.

"He's seen his mother." Aro pointed out. "Perhaps he wants to see her in person."

"Leah's still asleep, let her rest first." Dad came over and Dominick smiled at him. "Such a handsome young boy." Dominick giggled.

"He agrees with you." I laughed. "It's about time you joined us, you started to make me worry."

"Guh!" he said.

"Well look at that he can talk." Aro made everyone laugh as he held Aurelia and Dad had Cyrus. As the laughter died down the sound of growling stomachs filled our ears. "Uh oh, someone's hungry again."

"Get the bottles." Dad tossed us each a bottle and the feeding began; all three babies suckled down the blood quickly and happily.

'Leah's missing too much.'

_**Just a little bonding chapter with the new daddy, grandpa, and great-uncle of the Volturi. Next one shows more about the babies but then something happens with the Romanians.**_

_**If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me in a review.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	25. Enemies Abroad

_**Takes place two days after the last chapter and Leah is awake and well in this one. I will say right now this will end with a cliffhanger, to add up more for the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tony's P.O.V.: _

_Nursery:_

I was in the nursery with the kids alone for the first time in a while; everyone else had gone off to do their own thing while I was alone for some quiet time with my children. Sue and Seth were going to go home soon, since Seth still had a year left in school and would start back next month, Jacob and the Cullens wanted to stay around a little longer before going to Alaska, and my dad, well he was either feeding right now or discussing what to do about the Romanians with the others.

Either way some quiet was nice, at least it would be whenever Leah wakes up. I couldn't wait for her to see the babies, each one of them looked about a month old after being only four days old. I wanted things to be calm when Leah woke, because I knew once she saw our children she wouldn't leave them alone no how no way.

"Your mommy will be here soon baby." I whispered to little Aurelia, because even if she resembled my mother and me she would definitely be a momma's girl, and Dominick would be a momma's boy. Cyrus on the other hand could go either way, he was just a happy baby.

I was so caught up at staring at the babies I didn't hear the door open.

"Tony?" the scent of fresh tangerine and citrus caught my nose, turning around I saw my beautiful mate freshly cleaned and showered, glowing and looking as if she hadn't given birth just four days ago.

"Hey baby." I went over and kissed her softly. She tasted sweeter than ever, even if she'd brushed her teeth with mint. "Feel alright?" she smiled.

"Feeling much better, where is everyone?"

"They gave me some privacy with the babies, plus I figured you'd wake soon so you could see them." She smiled again and walked over to Cyrus' cradle.

"Cyrus…hey sweetie." Cyrus slowly woke and when he saw Leah's smiling face his smile was just as wide. I watched as Leah lifted him from the cradle and held him in her arms gently rocking him. He was now a momma's boy, and his cooing was stirring Aurelia awake; I walked over and lifted her up, letting her get a good view of Leah.

"Aurelia wants her mommy." I said.

"But I can't put this one down." Leah laughed at me and I could see why. Aurelia was reaching towards my ponytail and giggling. Leah looked over at Dominick and he was snoring lightly, just like her. "Why's he still sleeping?"

"Leah love, I should tell you that while you were resting Aro and Carlisle found out that Aurelia and Dominick have psychic powers." She turned to me. "Aurelia can read auras, and like Jasper she can sense emotions in the auras even personality traits."

"But vampires don't have auras, do they?" I nodded.

"In some cases, either way this little princess would be like a little lie detector of sorts." I turned to little Dominick, still snoozing. "He on the other hand has Mental Projection." She looked at me like I was crazy. "It's a power that allows your spirit to leave your body and you can travel wherever in seconds or minutes, but your body stays in one place. Aro found that out when he read his thoughts."

"What did he see?" I smiled and used my free hand to stroke her cheek.

"He was watching you sleep, and his grandmother and uncle. He was curious to meet his family." she smiled down at him, and leaned into me. "Aro and Carlisle both agreed he'll probably sleep most of the time, but when he's hungry he'll wake up."

"What have they eaten?" she looked at me worried.

"We gave them animal blood, they liked it and we tried human food but like Renesmee they prefer blood." She sighed heavily. "They're not picky either."

"Good." She smiled again. "I want my kids to be the best they can, even if they're half immortal I want the best for them."

"So do I, Leah just to clear it up they will grow quickly, but slower than Renesmee did because from what Bella told me and what I remember Renesmee looked almost two months old when she awakened from her change. These on the other hand only look a month old after four days, Carlisle said they will slowly grow, but not as slow as a human would."

"I guess that makes sense." Leah looked back at Dominick and stroked his little cheek with her finger. "Tony…while I was sleeping…I had a dream."

"What dream love? A nightmare?"

"No, just a strange dream; it was in Forks, we were just out and about with the kids playing with mom and Seth, you and I were together and…well…"

"Well what?"

"I wasn't human." She turned to me. "I was like you, lighter skin…gold eyes, and I was sparkling in the sun." that was strange. "But it's just a dream right?"

"Yeah…it's just a dream." I had been thinking about that as well, I knew that despite Leah's human appearance she would slowly age and look younger than most women her age, but it worried me that I would lose her someday. If there was a chance she could become a vampire I was willing to find out.

"He's waking up." She pointed to Dominick and his eyes were opening slowly. "Hi Dominick, hi baby boy." She let him grip her finger and he cooed.

"He's just like you." I kissed her cheek.

"Because he sleeps a lot?"

"No, because he's got your looks and personality." I hugged her with my free arm and I could hear Aurelia gurgle happily. "She feels the love." We looked down at our daughter.

"She's beautiful." Leah kissed my nose. "Just like you." I couldn't imagine anything better, than being here right now with my beautiful wife and our three gorgeous children.

"Antonius." I turned to see Alec in the doorway. "Aro wants to see you and Leah soon." Behind him were Bella and Sue.

"Leah you're awake." Sue hugged us both and kissed the babies' heads.

"Hey mom, Bella."

"Glad to see mommy's up." Bella smiled and I saw Sue lift Dominick up from his cradle.

"There's my grandbabies." She smiled. "Aro really needs to see you two, says it's important." I sighed and handed Aurelia to Bella getting a protest from my little girl.

"It's ok sweetie, daddy will be back in a little bit." I kissed her and she calmed down. Leah gave Cyrus to Sue and we left following Alec to the throne room; Aro, Caius, and Dad were there along with Demetri, Felix, Jane, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

"Good to see you awake there Leah." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you." I held Leah's hand in mine, hoping this wasn't anything bad.

"What's this about?" Aro turned to Carlisle, then back to me.

"We've been checking up on the Romanians, they've deserted their home." I stiffened with Leah's hand in mine still. "Demetri and Edward have traced the place, and it's possible they may act any time now."

"Have there been any disappearances?" He nodded.

"Small ones in big areas, but not too much; we do have reason to suspect they're forming an army."

"Has Alice seen anything?" Leah.

"Nothing out of the ordinary just yet, but she agrees with me."

"We may have to move you and children to the tower with Sulpicia and Athenodora." Caius sighed.

"I'm not staying locked up in one area." Leah and her bluntness still intact.

"It's only temporary Leah, at least until we can catch the Romanians and dispose of them. It shouldn't take too long." Dad walked forward. "We need to be sure all of you are safe."

"I know…but I can help." I touched her shoulder.

"Leah you need to stay with the children, I will too but I'll come out if I'm needed." She turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"No, I can't risk losing you." She sounded as if she were about to sob. I glanced over at Edward and he looked befuddled as well.

"It's the imprint, if the imprint is gone too far or too long then their mate will be in pain until they return."

"I know about that but…" 'What if something happens to me?' I didn't want Leah to hear that.

"If the imprint dies, so does their mate, that or the mate stays in pain forever more until their time." Now I was afraid, I couldn't lose Leah and she couldn't lose me, we needed to be here with our children. I held Leah tight to me and lifted her head to meet my eyes.

"We'll stay together." I held onto her and buried my nose into her neck.

"Son, I know this will be difficult but it's for your safety and Leah's." I looked up at my father and nodded. Leah held on tight, so I picked her up and Aro nodded to let us leave; I carried her back to our bedroom, knowing Sue and Bella would still be with the kids so I could comfort my wife.

"Leah…shhh baby it's alright." I set her down on the bed and stroked her hair while she snuggled in my arms. "Nothing's going to happen, we'll be alright." She looked up at me with tearful eyes, whether this was due to the aftermath of the pregnancy or her real emotions it still broke my heart to see her this way.

"I don't want to lose you Tony, I'll die if I do." I kissed her lips, and she started to slowly relax. I moved my kisses across her face and down to her neck, feeling her heartbeat pound faster in her chest I put my hands on her hips and moved them to meet mine. "Tony…" she whimpered and I could smell her arousal.

"It'll be alright love, it'll be alright." I started kissing down from her chin and slowly moved her shirt off her body and then her skirt revealing only her black bra and underwear.

"Tony we can't…" I leaned up and kissed her.

"Yes we can." I kissed her chin.

"But the babies…"

"The babies will be fine, for a little bit. Let me show you, how much I love and care for you." I wanted to reassure her of the affection I had for her, even after she had our children I still loved her more than anything. She nodded and laid back as I started removing my own clothes, when I was completely naked I leaned down to kiss her again while my hands started slowly massaging her breasts.

She moaned so loud at the touch it was making my own sex harden. I removed the bra and started to suck on her nipples making her hands lace into my hair and I moved from one to the other to add up the arousal as my free hand went down and removed her panties.

"Tony?" she looked unsure, I wanted this as much as she did but I had to be careful. I smiled as two of my fingers entered her making her face flush and she started panting my name.

"Leah…so beautiful…" I prepared her carefully before situating myself over her.

"Tony…do it." I obliged as I slowly pushed into her; her mouth dropped open and her eyes closed as she moaned. I had missed this, missed the bonding between us as mates, and now as I was in it I felt my love radiate all over our bodies.

"Leah…Leah…" I chanted her name with each thrust and she returned the favor as her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. I attacked her neck with kisses and she moaned lowly for me, making my pleasure increase with great intensity.

"Tony…Antonius!" she came soon and I followed after.

"Leah!" I spilled deep inside her. She rolled me off her and panted as we both tried to catch our breath, though I didn't really need it. "Are you alright love?" I stroked her cheek.

"Yeah…I'm fine…." She smiled at me.

"Need another shower?" she smacked my head.

"No but you do."

"Hey!" she laughed and pushed me off the bed.

"I'm going to change, you get a shower." I grabbed a clean set of clothes and made my way into the bathroom. The shower was on in seconds and I jumped in as the temperature rose slightly and washed the smell of sex off me.

'I love that woman.'

_Meanwhile:_

"How many does that make now?" Vladimir and Stefan took shelter in the deep parts of Rome after leaving Romania again. They had already created twenty six newborns, more than enough to phase the Volturi until they carried out their plans.

"Over twenty I think, that enough?"

"Just enough to cause a distraction, and then we grab our target."

"I think you mean targets?" Vladimir shook his and chuckled.

"Change of plans, it'll be worse for the other if the mate dies; it definitely did it for Marcus." Stefan laughed remembering the pain their first plan had caused the apathetic vampire king. "Too bad about poor Nicias and Markel, they should've kept the story a secret."

"Not their fault the kid found out."

"Even so, it's high time we repaid them for the loss of our much needed revenge at the time."

"When do we begin?" Vladimir scratched his chin and smiled evilly.

"Tomorrow night, the newborns will be ready by then."

"Make sure they're fed well, don't exactly want to hurt little Renesmee." Vladimir chuckled again, knowing Stefan sort of liked the little hybrid but she wasn't a problem if she stayed out of the way.

"Very well, go check on them." Stefan nodded and left the area, leaving his partner to ponder his thoughts.

_**Next one comes along with the kidnapping and a small change of plans in the fic for one of our main characters.**_

_**Don't worry it's not the babies they're after as I think you know.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	26. Kidnapped

_**Change of plans on the whole kidnapping thing, cuz I've been going back and forth on this forever trying to figure out what to do.  
><strong>_

_**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but the real craze goes down in the next chapter.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

_Two days later:_

A couple of days had gone by and still there was no sign of the newborn army or the Romanians in Italy. Demetri had led the group, including some of the Cullens into tracking everywhere but no one had found anything, even Alice couldn't see much because all she ever saw was an underground tunnel, and there were many of those in Italy from ancient times.

I had stayed close to Leah and the children since we moved into the tower, and as much as I liked hanging around my aunt and Athenodora I felt bad for Leah being caged up like this even with Corin watching us. She was with the babies every day, but she hardly had time to see Sue and Seth since they too were kept safely away in case anything would happen.

"Leah?" I walked into our room after letting Athenodora and Sulpicia play with the children, and I saw Leah looking out the window. "Sweetheart?" I walked up and held her from behind.

"Tony." She leaned back towards me a little. "Anything yet?"

"No, they're still looking." I kissed her cheek. "They'll find them, don't worry."

"It's hard not to." She sighed. "I wish we could help somehow."

"We have to protect each other and the children, that's all the help we'll need to give."

"I know, but I'd at least like to be out there."

"Relax love, come on you know I hate seeing you upset like this." I picked her up and set her on the bed. "It'll be alright, I promise." I rubbed her back and kissed her sweet lips, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. She needed to rest, more than I could think because she'd been up all night last night with the children; I covered her with a thin quilt and quietly left the room back to my aunt and Athenodora.

"How is she?" Athenodora was playing with Dominick, and while Cyrus was sleeping in his crib Sulpicia was playing with Aurelia.

"Sleeping right now, I got her to calm down." I sat down and Aurelia reached for me. "Come here baby girl." She crawled over to me, the kids were growing quick, but their motor skills were already kicking in even if they only looked about three months old.

"She's a daddy's baby." Dora smiled lifting Dominick into her lap.

"Indeed so."

"Listen Antonius, your uncle and father are doing all they can to track those cretins but I have a feeling that they won't be able to catch them unless something happens." I glared at her. "Now now don't get angry, I'm just saying that unless there's an attack somewhere and some humans vanish it's possible they won't be able to find them."

"Doesn't matter, they're not getting anywhere near me, Leah, or my kids." Aurelia was playing with my ponytail as I held her against my neck.

"That remind me though, Antonius do you know if any of the babies are venomous?" Sully rocked Cyrus's little crib.

"I don't know, they haven't bitten anyone since they were born; and they don't have teeth yet." I checked inside Aurelia's mouth and there wasn't even one tooth forming. Renesmee had teeth just days after she was born, but these babies were taking a bit longer.

"Just imagine when they do."

"Not yet." I laughed as Aurelia's little giggles got louder. "Don't you get any ideas missy."

"Yah!" she said.

"Hey she can talk." We laughed together and continued entertaining ourselves with the babies.

_Downstairs:_

_Marcus' P.O.V.:_

Demetri and the others were due to return soon, and hopefully this time they'd come back with something other than nothing. This had been going on for a few days now, and so far other than the small disappearances of humans the Romanians had covered their tracks.

"Marcus would you please stop groaning so much this isn't going to go by any faster." Aro sighed at me and rubbed his forehead.

"Excuse me for worrying about the safety of this coven and our family."

"Relax brother I know you are, but moping about it won't save us all." I sighed again, and right on cue Demetri walked in with the search party.

"There you all are, any word?" Aro stood up from his throne.

"Well, we did manage to spot some newborns feeding but they vanished fast." Alice.

"How could they vanish? Didn't they leave a trail?" Caius.

"They did but right when we came close it disappeared. We tracked all over that area didn't find anything but human scents." Demetri held out his hand and Aro read his thoughts.

"Hmm, well you all take a break. I'll send another party to check later."

"It doesn't really matter how many parties you send Aro, we won't be able to find them unless one or more of them sets foot in the city." Jasper, the blonde one spoke and I saw Aro tense.

"I know…but this is the best we can do." Aro turned and sat back on his throne putting his face in his left hand. I could see the tension too, this wasn't going as we'd hoped and all I could do was lock away my son, daughter, and grandchildren away to keep them safe.

'Please let this end soon.' I silently prayed to whoever was listening.

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

The other two babies finally went to sleep, following Cyrus as he had been sleeping most of the time and he still slept like a lump on a log. Sulpicia and Athenodora had gone to find some clothes to change into since Dominick spat up on their dresses and Aurelia had burped/vomited on Sully's shoes. Thankfully I took care of the smell; it about filled the entire room and almost made me sick.

'My children.' I looked as they slept and sighed. All of my children were wonderful, and they were a combination of me and my beautiful Leah. I loved them and would do anything to protect them, they were my life, my soul, my redemption.

I stood there for a few minutes, pondering what I would do if the Romanians came around here. I had given it thought, and I had spoken to Carlisle about it; there was a chance for Leah to become a vampire, but I would not change her unless she wished me to do so. I knew that I would live and never age, until someone had the strength to rip me apart and burn me into ash; but I didn't want to lose Leah. I wanted her with me forever just like my father wanted my mother to do so, and I didn't want to have her leave me and the children; I needed her and my children needed her, and I would kill anyone who wanted to disrupt my and her happiness.

I quietly snuck away to check on Leah, and I saw she had left the bedroom maybe a little while ago since the space was still warm. I walked around and saw Sully and Dora coming out freshly changed.

"Have either of you seen Leah?" I asked and they exchanged looks.

"I think she went downstairs." I rolled my eyes and made my way for the stairs. As I walked down the spiral staircase I heard small voices from around, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Leah?" I called hoping it was her, and as I came closer to the voices a dreaded sight was right in front of me. My Leah was being held up with her arms behind her back and an arm across her neck, by none other than Stefan. "Let her go!" I tried to get to her but someone's hand on my arm stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turned and there was Vladimir smirking behind me.

"What're you doing here? How'd you get past the guards?" I looked between the two, keeping my eyes on them and Leah.

"An easy little way in without little Demetri seeing us, now let's not make this difficult Antonius."

"Let my wife go, and I'll let you live long enough before either I or the guards kill you." I brought my power out but I couldn't use it as long as Leah was hostage.

"Tony!" Leah tried to break free, but why hadn't she shifted? "AH!" she tried to scream but Stefan covered her mouth.

"Let her go!" I was close to charging, but something stopped me.

"Let's make this easy boy, and it's simple…you come with us quietly and we'll leave your wife and kids be, or we take you by force and kill your little wife and babies and that's not in our best interest."

"You bastards." I growled, I wasn't ready for this and I couldn't put my family in danger.

"Better chose quickly cuz I think Leah's suffocating." I saw that Stefan's hold on Leah had tightened and her face was starting to turn color. I inched closer and he tightened his hold even more.

"Alright alright! I'll go with you but mark my words if you dare lay a hand against my family I will murder you." I couldn't use my power, but maybe I could later. "Let Leah go, and I'll go." I glared fiercely at Stefan and he smirked as he released her and she ran into my arms.

"Tony no! You can't go with them!" she tried to tell me but I held her face in my hands and kissed her forehead.

"I have to do this baby, just trust me. Stay here with the children, protect them and yourself."

"Tony I…" I stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"You can do this Leah. Be strong." I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you, more than anything." She had tears flowing from her beautiful eyes, and I held her close taking in her scent until someone grabbed me and covered my head.

"That's enough, time to go." My arms were restrained and my legs were bound with some strange material. I was lifted from the floor and all I could do was go along with it, listening to my beloved's cries and hear them disappear as they carried me off.

'I love you Leah, I love you Dad, Aurelia, Dominick, Cyrus Aro, and Sulpicia. Be safe.' Unfortunately as quickly as I thought I could hear the sounds of screeching newborns just down the hall from where Leah had been.

"NO!" I tried to struggle, but their hold on me was too strong.

_**I'm sorry for it being so short, but the next one will be longer I promise. It will start off where Leah joins the fight against the newborns, and then off to where Tony's been held captive and you of course can imagine they can't just haul him back to Romania in a short amount of time. Can you guess where they're taking him?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	27. Realizations

_**Picks up in the Volturi's part just before they take care of the newborns; Nahuel steps in as well since I wanted him to be a small help. Starts off with what seems to be a countless effort to save thim, but just to know it will take at least a day and a half before they realize where Tony's been taken.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Marcus' P.O.V.:_

Just moments after we'd been conversing with the guards about the next search party a band of newborns attacked the palace.

"Look out!" one came at me and just as I moved aside Felix knocked it away from me.

"How many are there?" Caius shouted and held one down as Aro knocked its head off. The Cullens killed off half while the guards began collecting the pieces of the broken ones.

"Not too many!" Alec and Jane killed three others quickly and soon only a small portion was left. "That's ten!"

"Nine!" The largest Cullen Emmett killed one.

"Eight!" Alice.

"Seven!" Bella.

"Five!" Demetri.

"Four!" Felix.

"Thre…WATCH OUT!" Carlisle shouted and as I turned one newborn wrapped its arms around me. I felt my lower half breaking when the sudden hold vanished. I saw Leah in her wolf form rip the newborn in half as I healed, and she tossed it to the guards. Soon the rest were dealt with and she shifted back into her human form; Aro kept two alive, and they were restrained by Felix, Demetri, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Leah…where's Tony?" Bella went over noticing Leah had a bruise on her left arm. Leah looked at me with tearful eyes and walked over to me.

"They took him." She whispered. "The Romanians, they bound me and threatened to kill me and the babies if Tony didn't go with them." She was deeply upset, and I felt my anger come around.

"They have my son." I turned to Aro, and he glared angrily, more than I or anyone else had ever seen him in so many centuries, at the two remaining newborns.

"Your thoughts will show us everything, or you can simply talk before you die." He walked to them and the younger one, the female was afraid instantly. The male however kept his eyes on Bella, lustfully sizing her up as Edward held her to him.

"You'd best keep your thoughts in check, the women here are not yours to prey on." Caius grabbed the man's neck as he spoke and snarled. Aro walked over and put a hand on Caius' shoulder, and he let go.

"What was your purpose here?" he looked between the two, and neither one said a thing. "Jane." The two newborns screeched in pain, the male stood but the woman crumpled in the hold. "Enough…I'm asking you again, what was your purpose here?" the male just sneered at him.

"W-We don't know…" the woman began. "We were just told…to come and attack you…kill if we could…nothing else…"

"Who created you?" he asked her.

"I don't know his name, just that he was tall…built…white hair…that's all I swear!" she begged and bowed her head. Aro touched her head and pulled back looking at me.

"She's telling the truth." He turned to the man. "What about you?" he touched his face and pulled back. "The same…" he nodded and Felix and Demetri killed the man.

"What shall we do with the woman?" Caius looked between me and Aro.

"Do you know where they're keeping my son?" I walked up to her.

"N-No, we didn't stay in one place." She looked at me as if she were sobbing. "We only moved at night, that's it." I looked at Aro.

"She's cooperative."

"And she was hesitant when the other newborns attacked." Carlisle pointed it out and I had to agree, she wasn't threatening.

"Do you remember anywhere, anywhere in particular that may have seemed familiar where you were staying?"

"Maybe…if I backtrack." Aro held her chin in his hand and made her look up at him.

"If you cooperate, you'll be spared. All you have to do is show us the path you took right up until you were changed; after that you may live but if you lie to us then you will be executed. Is that understood?" she nodded frantically. "Good." He turned to Demetri. "Take her to get some blood, she'll need her strength to assist us." Demetri did so and led her away.

"Where are Jake and Seth?" Leah.

"They're with Renesmee and Sue, I sent them off to be safe." Caius.

"What about the babies?" Rosalie walked up to Leah.

"Sulpicia and Athenodora are watching them, I checked." Leah crumpled to her knees. "I tried to stop them, but they made off before I could shift and then I heard the newborns so I came here." I knelt down and patted her back.

"It's alright, you heard the danger and you came to help us." She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Marcus…but he told me to stay behind…" she began to sob and I held her.

"He told you what?" Aro walked over and she looked up at him.

"I tried to stop Tony from going with them, but he said he had to and that he would be alright. He told me to be strong for the kids…I tried Aro God I tried…" I held her.

"So the Romanians created this army as a distraction to us to abduct Antonius, but why just him and not the children?" Bella asked looking at everyone.

"It could be they didn't want to hurt the kids, they only wanted Tony for whatever reasons there could be." Esme.

"Or it's possible they had a connection with the coven that murdered your wife Marcus." Edward stared at me. "Tony did mention that his captors were preparing him for a war against you, so maybe the Romanians were involved as well."

"We won't know until we find them." Alice. "I can try scouting the city, and I'll look around for the Romanians but up until now my visions have been blocked."

"Blocked how?" I asked but before she could answer Jacob ran in with Renesmee.

"There you all are, have you seen Seth?" he asked and Renesmee ran to her parents.

"Mommy where's Tony?" Bella and Edward exchanged looks.

"He's gone sweetie, the Romanians took him."

"Romanians?" Jacob looked at Leah.

"They kidnapped him Jake, and used newborns to distract us while they did so."

"Wait hold on, you haven't see Seth?" Leah stood up. "I thought he was with you?"

"He was but then he left because he heard a strange noise outside the room. When I went out to find him his scent disappeared."

"We looked everywhere mommy." Renesmee looked at me. "Couldn't find him." My eyes widened and I stared back at Alice.

"Alice, you said your visions were blocked? When has that ever happened?" she nodded.

"When we weren't in Forks, I would keep checking on Bella and this one time I saw her jump off a cliff. I thought she'd killed herself because I didn't see her get pulled out, but when I went to check on her dad she was alive."

"Did you know why?"

"It was because of me." Jacob answered. "She can't see past me and the pack, because I pulled Bella out of the water, and when that redhead came around she was constantly in our territory so Alice couldn't see her there either." I looked at Aro and his eyes widened in realization.

"That has to be it." He whispered.

"What does?" Bella.

"They must have taken Seth as well." Edward. "Since Alice can't see past the wolves they probably took Seth so even if we couldn't trace them we wouldn't be able to look for Tony through the visions." That had to be it, and in the process my fist went through a pillar.

"Marcus please…" Aro came over to me. "We'll find him and Seth."

"How?" I glared at him. "How are we supposed to find my son when his scent is gone, and Alice's visions don't work?"

"Before we get into that…even if we do find them we don't know if they have anymore newborns alive?"

"They don't." the woman came back with Demetri. "Our group was the only one…and what is that stench?" she covered her mouth and nose.

"It's us." Jacob raised his hand. "Who are you?"

"This is one of the newborns, she didn't attack anyone and if she cooperates we're willing to let her live. Which reminds me what's your name?" Aro asked her.

"Julia…" she said.

"Very well then Julia, the options are open. If you help us with this, then you will be spared if not…well you get the idea." She nodded at him.

"What if she can't?" Renesmee spoke up. "Even if she shows you, what if they're nowhere near those areas?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Marcus I'm surprised at how little faith you have in our friends." Someone's hand was on my shoulder and I saw it was Leah.

"He's right Marcus, if anything happens to Tony…then I'll feel it. It's part of the mating bond for our tribe. I have faith we'll find him…cuz I know he'll stay strong." I sighed, she was right. Even if my son wasn't like me, he was still strong and I knew he would stall the Romanians long enough before we could find him.

"But how are we supposed to find him?" Bella. "We need a backup just in case." I thought for a minute, and then I realized something.

"I've got it!" I looked at Leah. "Dominick…his power could help us."

"What now?" she looked slightly confused.

"His mental projection, if he can follow the Romanians somehow he might be able to find Antonius."

"But Marcus he's just a baby, he won't understand." She started but then looked at Renesmee.

"I can help." Renesmee walked over to me. "Maybe he'll understand from me." she grabbed my hand.

"You may just be what we need little one." I looked at Aro.

"It's worth a shot brother."

"I'll keep searching to be safe." Alice called to me, just as I led Renesmee, Leah, and Jacob out of there. We ran fast towards the tower, and up there were Sue and the other wives with the children.

"What happened? Where's Tony?" Sue asked and I saw she was holding Dominick.

"He's been abducted mom, but we might be able to find him." Leah held out her arms for the baby and Sue passed him over. "I'll fill you in later, Renesmee…do your stuff." She knelt down and as Dominick looked at Renesmee she put her hand on his tiny forehead. I watched as they looked at each other, and then after a couple of minutes had gone by Dominick's eyes closed.

"He's looking." She looked at me.

"Perhaps we should get Aro?" Sulpicia. "He'll be able to see what Dominick sees." I nodded at her. "Corin go fetch Aro would you?"

"Yes Lady Sulpicia." The girl bowed and left at vampire speed. Dominick's eyes remained closed, and soon Aro came back with Corin.

"Is he?"

"He is dear, it's up to you and him." Sulpicia had Cyrus and Athenodora had Aurelia, both babies seemed uneasy; but I knew they knew something was off. Aro walked over and touched Dominick's head, then closed his own eyes to envision everything he saw.

"I hope Tony's ok." Renesmee whispered and Jacob picked her up into his arms.

"He'll be alright Nessie, Tony's tough he'll make it." He patted her back as she leaned her face into his neck. "I know he will." That time he looked at Leah.

"Thanks Jake." Leah smiled at him.

"Don't thank me until we get him back." He smiled back at her, and then Aro opened his eyes looking directly at me.

"It seems that Antonius has been taken to the outskirts of the city, somewhere but it would appear they're heading for Rome." Why did that sound familiar? "Dominick went as far as he could, but it's stressing him too much so he needs to rest." He kissed Dominick's head. "Well done my boy." I could see now all three of my grandchildren were sleeping now.

"So we'll search the outskirts of the city, and follow around until we get a lead or if Julia remembers something." Jacob suggested and it did sound reasonable, but before I could speak someone knocked at the door.

"Forgive the intrusion masters, ladies, but Nahuel is here." It was Alec, and he had Nahuel with him.

"I know you weren't expecting me, but Tony contacted me a while back and asked me to come. I can see why he did." He set foot inside the room.

"He's missing Nahuel." Leah walked over to him and he hugged her with one arm.

"I know, and congratulations on the triplets by the way. He sent me pictures, they're adorable."

"Thank you."

"How can I help?" he bowed to me.

"We've narrowed down a location to find Antonius, but it will take a little time." He looked at me and then to Aro.

"What area?"

"He's being taken to Rome, and it's not far from these parts the problem is it's possibly old, ancient areas they could be taking him." Aro answered and Nahuel looked away.

"Towards Rome? Ancient parts?"

"That sounds familiar, don't you agree Aro?" he nodded.

"It does Marcus, but I can't quite put my finger on it…" I heard Nahuel gasp, and from the look on his face I suddenly remembered where I'd heard about Rome.

"I know where he is."

_**I figured I'd stop it here for now. Next one goes to Tony's P.O.V., and the big battle between him and the Romanians just as the others arrive. That surprise I've been telling you all about, I'm saving it for later, you may like it, or you may not.**_

_**Oh well R&R **_

_**Later!**_


	28. Rescue

_**Flips back to Tony's P.O.V.:, sometime after the Romanians captured him and hold him in a very familiar place. I will say now this will end with a cliffhanger, as much as I hate them I like to leave my readers with a little suspense and this fic is almost finished, at least two more chapters maybe three.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

I don't know how long I'd been here, just that I couldn't break free of my bonds and I was blindfolded. I could only rely on my sense of smell, and so far all I could smell was dirt, dust, ash, and the Romanians. The smell of ash was stronger though, but it was older; dammit if only I could see.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" I screamed loud, but no one would hear me. Wherever they'd taken me it was deep underground and dark, because it was cold and wet somewhat, and dark with no trace of sunlight.

"Scream all you want boy, no one will hear you." Stefan's barking laughter reached me, God how much I wanted to rip him apart right then and there!

"Keep it up though, it's quite entertaining." Vladimir too.

"Yeah keep laughing; as soon as I'm free you'll both regret it."

"Or what? You'll inflict your false sense of fear into us like Jane with her fake pain?" oh that's what they thought did they? Now it was my turn to laugh, they thought my power was false?

"Oh how wrong you are, take off my blindfold and I'll show you just how fake it is."

"Oh we would love to, but where's the fun in letting you call the shots? But then again…" I heard feet shuffling and then I caught another scent. No…it couldn't be. "You could always enjoy the company of your dear brother in-law."

"WHAT?" I shouted and my blindfold was removed, only to lock my eyes onto a bound Seth in wolf form. His legs were chained and his mouth was muzzled with some strange metal piece. "Seth!" I tried to get to him but Stefan held me down.

"You know the kid could get free if he'd change form, but he's too stubborn."

"He should be if he's been captured by you! I'm your target why's he here?" the two exchanged looks and smirked.

"He's good for keeping the Cullens away."

"What're you talking about?" I remembered if Alice could see us through her visions she would be able to locate us.

"You don't know? Well here's a little lesson for you, little Alice can't have visions when the wolves are around. Her visions are blocked for whatever reasons as long as one or many wolves are nearby, so she can't track us."

"Lies…" I growled.

"Believe what you will, but we covered our tracks after we left. Those newborns are no doubt done by now, and your precious family won't be able to save you both in time." I looked at Vladimir.

"Why involve him? He's just a kid…"

"Maybe…but he's a liability."

"How?"

"Well he's close to you, just like Leah and Marcus. Now both of them will eventually find a way to avenge your death, but they need to protect the children. Seth here on the other hand is like your little brother, so he could grow up and try to kill us in the future so we must get rid of all possible enemies." Vladimir stroked a finger down Seth's back and he shivered but growled.

"You'll always have enemies, no matter where you go." I tried to stand. "Even if you kill me, there will be others who will eventually kill you."

"Perhaps, but in the mean time we get revenge for our fallen brothers you destroyed. Now behave yourself and enjoy your last few hours of living." Stefan kicked the back of my legs and I felt in front of Seth, both men laughed and left us alone. I slowly looked up at Seth, and he stared at me terrified.

"Don't worry…we'll get out of this somehow." I trusted my family to find us, it would take more than blocking Alice and covering scents to throw the Cullens off. I knew they'd find us, I just hope they get here before these idiots started their revenge on me.

_**Leah's P.O.V.:**_

We were almost there, Julia and Nahuel were both leading us in the dark around the ancient parts of Rome, but it was too dark and almost everything looked the same.

"Nahuel are you sure this is it?" the only ones who came with us were Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Jane, Demetri, Felix, Julia, and Edward. Everyone else stayed behind to make sure nothing else would happen; and Aro said he would send others if we didn't return in the next hour.

"It's in this area, Tony told me stories of what happened when he first grew up and this definitely fits his description. It's open, concealed in some parts, plus the almost perfect hiding place from humans at night."

"I agree, it would fit the hiding spot of the Romanians." Jane. "They're cowards, and even if there are more newborns around we should be able to handle them."

"Maybe, but we need to be careful. I can hear Seth's thoughts, he's terrified."

"Can you hear where they're coming from?" I turned to him.

"No, but I might be able to if Tony speaks out." We kept looking around, and I could see what Tony meant by his childhood prison being so…creepy. It was silent, not a single sign of life around, calm, cool, and…melancholy.

'Tony where are you?' I looked around under some old stones and then as I moved around some of the stones a faint scent of ash caught my nose. I moved some more rocks aside and soon I saw the large stone frame of a door coming out from under. 'Edward I found something!' I called out and soon everyone was around.

"What is it Leah?" Jacob leaned down next to me.

"This…" I moved some more rocks aside and soon revealed of an empty archway.

"It's an entrance to the catacombs." Demetri. "Most of them closed off some centuries ago, but the humans are too afraid and superstitious to come and look around them."

"Can you smell that?" all vampires leaned in.

"Ash, old but it's ash."

"This has to be it, Ton claimed he burned down the whole area when he ran off. He said it would probably smell of ash, that's if he ever came back."

"Let's uncover this, if this is the spot then we have a good bit of ground to uncover." We went at it and soon the doorway was clear enough for us to slip through.

'Hang on Tony, Seth we're coming for you!'

_**Tony's P.O.V.:**_

I don't know how long we'd been alone, but I had to think fast even if the others weren't coming I had to buy some time before I could think of an escape. Of course I had to look around, and then I began to realize exactly where we were.

"Seth…Seth listen to me." he looked at me. "I know where we are, and I think I can get us out of here." I saw that his muzzle was an old iron piece, easily breakable for a vampire. "Can you move towards me?" he nodded a little. "Good, just keep moving over to my hands I think I can break that muzzle." I turned over to let him move closer, and it was difficult since his limbs were chained together.

He moved to me slowly, the chains rattled a bit but he couldn't draw the attention of the Romanians. No doubt they were either feeding or scouting the place out, but it was all we needed right now; soon his piece was in my hands, and I grabbed what I could trying to pull it apart carefully.

"Easy…easy…" soon I came to the part around his head, and with one good yank the piece was off. His jaw moved freely for a bit and he looked back to me. "Now see if you can rip these bonds off." I moved my wrists to his mouth and his teeth latched onto the material. He pulled hard on it and I could feel it ripping slowly apart; it would start off easy but I knew something was going to happen soon.

My hands were free and I quickly took off the bonds on my legs before I moved to get the chains off Seth's limbs.

"Well well, you got out faster than we thought." I knew it. Turning back towards the door I saw both Romanians grinning like loons at us.

"Think you know me that well?"

"Oh we do…you see Antonius, when you were first born Markel and Nicias kept us in touch with your skills and abilities. Your growth, your power, your strength were all of great use, but most of all…your similarities to your mother."

"Don't you dare…" I snarled at him standing in front of Seth.

"You were soft like her, you had her face and still do, you have her heart as well, all sorts of traits that would become your undoing in the upcoming battle we wanted you for. So in a way they had to break you of that with the humans they captured."

"I know, they wanted to turn me into a monster. I may be like my mother, but you took her from my father; faked her death and stole her until she had me."

"Now that was all on them."

"But you had a part in it." I wanted to use my power, but I would save it for now.

"Oh come on Vladimir, he's going to die anyway we might as well tell him the whole truth." Stefan looked more confident than his partner, and that was going to be his undoing.

"You don't have to." I stood up and snapped the two chains from Seth's limbs and he stood up full front. "I already know what happened to my mother, and what pain it caused my father and uncle, I know why you and those fools kept me a secret and trained me, but it was their mistake to keep a record of it, just like it was yours to keep me locked up in a place I once destroyed." I snarled and smirked at them.

"Maybe so, but if you light the place up you'll risk killing the others." Stefan.

"You mean…?" they were here already?

"Oh yes, they're all here somewhere…but they could be late when it comes to helping you."

"You two against me and a wolf? Not much of an advantage is it?" they laughed.

"You're right…which is why we brought these." The sound of snarling newborns was heard, and about six or seven appeared behind them. "ATTACK!"

My power was unleashed as the newborns charged at me. Two of them moved back terrified of me, and the other three went for Seth but he shook them off easily. I ripped two apart and then charged for Stefan.

"Come closer if you want, but what'll happen if there's more?"

"We'll just see about that." The other newborns seemed to still be scared, but somehow one got behind me and got its arm around my neck.

"Uh oh looks like that one wants to play." The two just sat back looking all smug, but just as I was about to shake the newborn off I heard a loud roar on the other end. "What the…?"

"Sounds like the calvary's here!" I pushed the newborn off and threw it at the two. "Seth go!" Seth did so and ran leaving me alone with them.

"Letting the little one go, very noble of you; but hardly a reason to stall us." The two went at me, and sadly I could only keep the newborns off me.

"You want me then come get me!" I dodged a few of their attempts to grab me, but I was quicker than the two old timers.

"Run all you want, it'll get you nowhere." I moved again, but then one newborn caught me around the ankle and threw me back to them. The two men were on me instantly, one with my arms held back and the other with their own around my head.

"You won't win, even if you kill me you'll never escape the Volturi." They laughed at me.

"When we're done with you, it'll be the end of the Volturi." Their strength increased around me, I could feel my limbs breaking apart.

'I love you Leah.' Just when I thought it would end, the hold on my neck was gone. I looked up and saw Emmett and Felix restraining Vladimir and Stefan crumpled to the ground under Jane's fearsome glare.

"Tony!" as soon as I was freed I felt a warm body come into my arms.

"Leah…oh thank God." I held her to me and watched as the rest took care of the newborns. Seth and Jacob tore apart a couple while Nahuel stood in front of me and Leah to keep us out of the line of fire.

"I was so worried about you." She mumbled into my neck.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it." I kissed her head and saw the two Romanians drown in their own defeat as they were pinned down. "Keep them alive, I want to savor the time when I finally end them." The two huge vampires nodded in agreement.

"We're just glad we made it in time." Jasper patted my back. "If it weren't for Dominick and Nahuel we might not've found you."

"Dominick helped?" Leah looked up at me.

"His projection powers come in very handy in situations like this." She smiled and we kissed. Just as the kiss was about to end a loud screech was heard and a blur sped past Jasper and Edward.

"WATCH OUT!" Demetri shouted but the newborn slipped past the rest and knocked me away from Leah. My back hit the wall and I watched for a horror-split second as the beast sunk its teeth into her neck.

"NOO!"

_**I know cliffys are evil, but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens next.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	29. Justice

_**Picks up from the last chapter, and just so you know the next chapter is the epilogue which means this fic is coming to a close. I hope you enjoyed this fic because I plan to continue with Twilight after I finish a couple more of my fics.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Tony's P.O.V.:**_

"NOOO!" the newborn sunk its teeth into Leah's neck and I lunged at them. Leah was let loose but the newborn's throat was caught between my monstrous hands and I unleashed my full power on it. The thing screeched and screamed begging to be let go but I wouldn't let it. My grip tightened around the throat and it nearly broke off.

"Tony!" Edward held my shoulder. "Stop…go to Leah." I turned and growled at him.

"Go to Leah." Nahuel came over and grabbed my other shoulder. "She needs you." I looked at my wife, writhing on the floor in pain with blood leaking from her neck.

"Leah…" I let them handle the newborn and went to her side. "Leah, my love please hold on." I held her to me, hearing her heartbeat pounding loudly.

"T-Tony…" she looked at me with pain-filled eyes, and I held her closer. I felt her body starting to change, but then she screamed in agony.

"Leah no!" Seth was by us instantly. "Leah don't change, whatever you do don't change!" he held onto her hand.

"Seth?" Edward turned to me.

"She can't change or she'll die instantly, animals can't survive your venom!" Seth looked at me.

"We have to get her back to Carlisle, he'll know what to do." Jasper said and I nodded, it was our only chance. I looked at my wife and her shaking began to lessen; no, it wasn't supposed to go by this quick!

"We have to hurry or we'll lose her!" Jacob transformed back to his human form and held Seth away from us. I held her again and glared at the restrained Romanians.

"Take those two with us, I'll make sure they'll pay for this." I lifted Leah into my arms and we immediately raced back to Volterra.

_**Marcus P.O.V.:**_

Almost a full hour since all of this happened, worrying me half to death if my son was alright, if Leah and the others were alright, would they make it back? It was killing me!

"UGH!" I punched a wall in my anger.

"Marcus please…." I turned seeing Aro holding my crying granddaughter, and the wives held my grandsons who were also crying. "You're upsetting the children."

"Aro he's not upsetting them, they want their parents." Sulpicia tried consoling Cyrus but his crying wouldn't cease.

"I know…I'm sorry I snapped I just…" I restrained myself from punching another wall or worse someone else.

"Marcus we have to trust that group, it hasn't been a full hour yet and once it has I'll send out others to find them."

"Even so I can't just stand here and…" before I could finish the sound of thundering footsteps came through the door and I saw Antonius carrying Leah, with blood oozing from her neck. "Antonius!" I ran to them.

"Leah's been bit, get Carlisle!" soon the rest came in, including Carlisle who ran to my daughter's side. "A newborn got her, Carlisle what do I do?" Carlisle seemed calm, and looked Leah over but to my small interest she was calm, but shaking.

"Tony…there's nothing I can do, the venom's spread too far into her body." Both I and my son looked at him with such shock.

"What do you mean, you have to!" Seth had tears running down his face and Jacob held him back. "Save my sister!" Carlisle looked up sadly.

"I can't." Seth began to cry, and Jacob looked at me.

"Come on Seth, let's go find your mom." Jacob pulled the reluctant teen away through the hall.

"Carlisle…" Aro walked over to him. "Are you sure?" he touched his hand for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry Aro, Marcus." Emmett walked after Jacob and Seth, and I knew he would go to find the other Cullens.

"You have to do something! She'll die!" Antonius looked as if he would cry, and then bent down to the wound on Leah's neck.

"NO SON!" I pulled him back. "You can't suck the venom out that will kill her faster."

"But Edward did it to Bella, maybe it can save Leah." He looked at me with pleading eyes but I knew it was only a matter of time before Leah would be gone. She may have been human, but she had wolf inside her and the wolf would no doubt try and fight the venom but it would be useless.

"Son I'm sorry." He looked at me with strong disbelief.

"No…no…Leah please…" he began dry sobbing and crumpled to the floor in my arms.

"Antonius…." Aro walked over and bent down to our level. He had given Aurelia to Jane and she'd left with Sulpicia and Athenodora with the other children. "There's nothing we can do, she's already going." Leah's trembling had stopped, and she appeared to be sleeping but her heartbeat was pounding hard and fast.

"Dad…" he turned in my arms and I held him close. The guards came in with the Romanians, both snarling and trying to get free.

"Take them to the dungeons to await trial, and make sure they stay there!" Caius growled fiercely as the two were hauled away.

"I'm so sorry brother." I heard Nahuel speak but my son wouldn't move from my hold. "I'm very sorry." He put his hand on Julia's shoulder.

"Take Leah to her room; keep the children in the tower until this is done." Aro put his hand on my and my son's backs. This was Didyme all over again, I had lost my wife and my son to the Romanians, and now my son was going to lose the mother of his children to them as well.

"I'm sorry Antonius; I wish I could do something." Carlisle looked down and then Jasper came over with Alice.

"Alice?" he looked at her with hope but she shook her head.

"You know I can't see her future Tony, I'm sorry."

"Can't you see anything!" he shouted at her and Alice flinched into Jasper's arms.

"Don't blame her Tony." Edward.

"Can't you see my future with her in it? Or my children? Can't you do anything right?" that last one made the little pixie flinch more into her mate's arms.

"Antonius enough!" Aro's leader voice. "Go to Leah, stay with her for a bit. I'll call you when we begin the trial." Antonius looked at me.

"I'll go with you son, I'll be right there." I helped him up and we went straight to his room, Leah was on the bed, laid out peacefully with her arms across her stomach. Her heart was still pounding but the speed was increasing greatly, it was only a matter of time before the venom finished her.

"Why is it going by like this?" Antonius looked at Leah and held one of her hands. "Why's the venom going so quickly?" he turned to me and my stone heart crumbled at the sadness in his eyes, the same sadness I once had when I lost his mother.

"I wish I knew, I truly do." I couldn't understand why the venom was going through her so quickly, to kill a human would be to drain the blood completely, and animals died slowly after bitten according to Carlisle but Leah wasn't a normal human or an animal. The only reason I could think of was because of Leah's shifting abilities.

"I can't lose her, I need her and my children need her." He breathed in heavily and kissed her hand. I held him in my arms again, and put my hand with his on Leah's; her pulse rapidly beat within her veins, and her heart was going through the final speed. "Please don't leave Leah…please…"

"I'm sorry son." The minute I said that her heart stopped beating, and Antonius placed his head on the side of the bed dry sobbing into the sheets.

"Leah…no…" he kept his hold on her hand and I moved to the other side. I felt for a pulse, and it was gone. My daughter was gone, and my son would live in pain for the rest of his life as I had. "LEAH!" he shouted and I could feel his grief run through me like a burning flame.

"Antonius…" he didn't seem to hear me.

"Come back to me Leah, please come back to me!" he held her body to his and kissed her face. "Come back…Aurelia, Cyrus, Dominick, what'll they do without you? What'll I do without you? Please Leah…" he sobbed again.

'It's useless.' "Son…stop it." I walked to him. "Let her go, she's gone now."

"No!" he wouldn't release her body.

"Antonius you must, she's in a better place." I wrapped my arms around him. "Let her go son, let her go." I slowly pulled him away and he set Leah's body back into position.

"I loved her." He stuttered a little.

"I know son I know, and she loved you too that's all that matters. She loved the children, she was a good woman."

"Dad…what am I gonna do without her? I can't raise my children without a mother in their life, I can't find another mate."

"Don't worry about that right now, let's focus on the Romanians. They'll have a trial, and we'll get justice for Leah and your mother."

"But dad…"

"No buts son, when the trial is finished then we'll talk about the family. I know it hurts, but you'll get through this. You'll have me with you." He was still unsure, but what I could I do other than comfort him. My son was experiencing the same pain I had when I lost Didyme, and I all I could was hope that the children would keep him together.

"Ok." He turned and hugged me, and then someone knocked at the door. I turned and saw it was Sue, Jacob, Renesmee, and Seth.

"Oh Leah…" Sue had tears falling down her cheeks. "My baby." She ran to her daughter's side and broke down. Seth had been crying too, his eyes were blotchy and still tearful; Renesmee walked over to Antonius and hugged his leg.

"I'm sorry Tony." She looked up at him with her angelic face tear-streaked and reddened. He looked down and hugged her to him, stroking her bronze colored hair.

"It's ok sissy, it's ok." It was all he could say to her, and I watched as Sue and Seth mourned the loss of Leah.

"I'm sorry Sue." She looked at me and ran into my arms sobbing into my robes.

"My daughter…first my husband and now my daughter…"

"Mom…please…Leah wouldn't want you to be like this. She'd want us to be strong for her, I know my sister." Seth looked at Antonius, who hadn't let go of little Renesmee.

"Excuse me everyone…" I looked to see Jane in the doorway. "It's time for the trial." I looked at Sue.

"You should stay with Leah, you and Seth both." She let go slowly and nodded. I knew she'd want justice for her daughter but I also knew she wanted to be near her.

"I'll stay too." Jacob. "As much as I'd love to see those bastards roasted Leah was part of my pack, and I don't think Bella and Edward would want their daughter witnessing something like that." I nodded.

"Agreed, Antonius?" he stood up and kissed Renesmee's forehead.

"I'm going, I intend to see this through." I walked him into the hall, watching as the rest of the covens had gathered to witness this trial.

_**Tony's P.O.V.:**_

I walked into the throne room with my father and watched as everyone gathered around the Romanians, both bound and restrained by Felix and Emmett. I had lost my wife, and I had lost my mother, but I held the two responsible here in my family's home and I would see them pay dearly for everything.

"Come over here son." Dad led me to his throne and I stood beside as he sat. Aro and Caius sat in their thrones wearing long black robes as they would for an execution, in fact the entire room was dressed in black including the Cullens. I unfortunately only dawned dark brown, but that was hardly the issue.

Aro stood from his throne, cleared his throat and spoke loud over us all.

"Vladimir and Stefan of the Romanian Coven, your crimes against the Volturi have gone on long enough and are therefore punishable by death. You have committed those of trespassing, conspiracy to kidnapping and murder of Lady Didyme, kidnapping and attempted murder of Prince Antonius, and murder of Princess Leah. What is your plea?" the two Romanians scoffed.

"What's the point of giving a plea, you already know we're guilty?" Vladimir looked at me and I glared fiercely at him.

"Oh what's wrong Antonius? Miss your mother and wife?" Stefan mocked me and I was ready to jump but I would wait.

"I would advise against insulting my son, we can make this quick or do it slowly." Dad spoke up and stood from his throne. "You feel no remorse for taking my pregnant mate, nor do you feel anything for killing her and letting your friends steal my son."

"You thought he was dead right? Well it would've been a great war with such a tool on our side."

"My nephew is no tool Stefan, he is the only natural of our kind and he will be treated equally as everyone else."

"Equally? Hah!" Vladimir laughed. "Your laws keep us out of the light from the humans, when we ruled we were truthful but we didn't go over the limit of feeding. Then you had to take us out, then the Egyptians, and you speak of equality? What a laugh."

"Our laws are made to protect our kind, if the humans knew of us then we would all be more of outcasts than we are now. I agree that this is the human's world to conquer and not ours, why do you think we kill the newborns who cannot control themselves? Why do you think we expect each coven to report when they gain a new member in their families? We expect the covens to follow the laws, and they have done so."

"You didn't think that when little Renesmee was born. You expected to kill her and Bella, and let me guess…" he turned to Aro. "You wanted to kill everyone off and take the gifted vampires am I right?"

"All of that was a mistake by Irina, true yes I had wanted to kill those responsible but thanks to the witnesses and my nephew no violence was taken nor were any lives lost."

"Hmph. Listen to them Stefan, acting all high and mighty just because the prince has a heart; what a joke." Vladimir laughed again and I stepped forward.

"Laugh all you want, you're not leaving this castle alive."

"Might as well go out with a laugh, after all we've been condemned for such miniscule things." I walked closer and laid my arms at my side.

"You condemned yourselves the day you murdered my mother, and you've only enhanced it when you killed my wife. I will see to it they both have justice." I picked him up by the throat and turned to Jane. "If you will." Jane smiled and Stefan crumpled up in pain.

"Torture us all you want, it won't do much. We had our revenge, and even if we didn't kill you at least we took away your love." Right as I was about to snap his head clean off I heard a loud roar echo through the castle walls.

"What was that?" I turned to the leaders.

"It came from your room." Edward looked back at the direction of the hall I'd come from with dad and I could hear running footsteps coming our way.

"What the…?" I couldn't believe my eyes, it couldn't be her.

"Impossible!" the two Romanians shouted and everyone else gasped. My grip on Vladimir's throat was gone, and I stared at the lovely creature standing before me.

Leah was alive.

_**Next one brings out the rest of the trial and a little taste of what Leah's become. After that comes the epilogue. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	30. Peace at Last

_**Picking up from the last chapter, bringing out a new little kickoff for the supernatural world here. Lol anyway this is the last chapter before the epilogue and I wanna say thanks to all my readers who've reviewed over the months. I'll give a list next chapter.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Tony's P.O.V.:**_

Leah was alive, but how could she? Her heart stopped beating and she wasn't pale like the rest of us, her skin was still its natural copper color but her eyes were black instead of brown.

"Leah?" I spoke lowly and she smiled but not at me. I noticed her eyeteeth had grown longer, like fangs and her hands had claws.

"That can't be! She's supposed to be dead!" Stefan shouted and Leah stepped forward.

"I am dead, at least human wise." She gave and evil smirk and leapt at Stefan, one hand held him by the neck and the other flexed its claws before scratching his eyes.

"What the…!" I only watched as my love tore him apart with her bare hands, and when she got back to his head her mouth opened and her teeth extended before sinking into his neck and ripping a chunk out. The minute his stone body hit the floor his head came off completely and Leah wiped the dust from her lips.

"L-Leah…?" Bella slowly approached her. "Is that you?" Leah turned and nodded.

"It's me, I can explain more later but let's get this execution done with." She walked back and stomped on Stefan's head before going to the side.

"Y-Yes." Aro turned to me. "Finish it Antonius."

"With pleasure." I looked at the stunned and terrified face of Vladimir. "Looks like your little plan failed after all."

"No…it couldn't have!" I clenched my hands harder around his neck and the stone flesh started to break.

"Farewell." I snapped his head off and Felix tore away his arms. We tossed the two into a pile with every single piece of stone flesh and Demetri pulled out a lighter setting the pile aflame. As soon as the flames died down the guards swooped up the ashes and left to dispose of them while I turned to Leah.

"Tony…I know you're wondering and everyone else is wondering how I survived. So I'll just start from the beginning. After I was bitten I heard this voice in my head…"

_Flashback:_

_Leah's P.O.V.:_

_I was bitten, and I felt the pain spreading throughout my entire body fast; it was like a thousand hot knives piercing through my flesh, but more that of a liquid fire spreading through my veins. I heard Tony calling me, but all I could see was the back of my eyelids. I should've been screaming, but I wasn't and the pain was worsening._

'_What's happening?'_

"_You're changing." I heard a voice, a woman's voice. I looked around and soon found myself face to face with my wolf reflection, or so I thought._

'_Who are you?' I could speak but my mouth wasn't moving._

"_This is all happening inside your head, so you cannot speak as the venom spreads through you. But I can speak to you."_

'_Again, who are you?'_

"_I am your inner wolf, the only female ever in existence since the magic first came to our tribe. I don't have a name, but that's not important right now. You can feel the venom coursing through your blood can't you?" I nodded. "And you can feel it spreading rather fast?" I nodded again. "I can as well."_

'_I'm dying aren't I?' I felt myself sob, but no tears were falling._

"_You are dying, human wise at least." _

'_What?' it was true, I was dying and I wouldn't be able to watch my children grow up or spend the rest of my years with Tony!_

"_Now now Leah don't get upset, yes you're dying, but you're changing into something else." I looked at her confused. "Your human self is disappearing, but soon you will something more than just a vampire."_

'_But I'm wolf too, the venom will kill me.' she shook her head at me._

"_No dear, you see you are not purely a wolf or animal if you wish; you are a human with the magical ability to shift into a wolf and protect those you care for. The venom would have killed you if you were a pure wolf, but you are also human so the venom will change you quickly than it would a normal human."_

'_I don't understand.'_

"_You are changing into maybe what some would call…a hybrid like your children. I can feel it too, and soon you and I will be one again."_

'_Again?'_

"_We are separate now because the venom is giving me a chance to see what's happening. Soon you will be an immortal being, but you will be different just like your children. You will have the strength and speed of wolf and vampire, and you will have the appetites of both but you will still eat. You will crave blood, but also meat and I'm sure you'll eat it raw to satisfy your thirst."_

'_You mean like a wolfish-vampire?'_

"_Something along those lines."_

'_But how? I'll be a hybrid but what…'_

"_All that will be explained when you wake dear, from what I can tell you will be nothing like the others. I suggest you relax though, it's almost done." I didn't understand but then I felt the pain fading._

'_So I'll still be with my family? What if I can't control my thirst?'_

"_You will, you'll learn to though it won't be as bad as it would be for a normal vampire. Just be ready Leah, you'll be a new person soon enough." She faded away and soon I felt the pain disappear._

_And then I opened my eyes to see my mom, my brother, Jacob, and Renesmee around my bed._

_End flashback._

"So you're like Renesmee just immortal and with wolf characteristics?" that came from Esme.

"Impossible even for hybrids." Caius spoke up.

"It sounds that way, but after what we just witnessed I think it's true for the most part." I turned and Aro came over to me. "May I?" he asked for my hand and I let him take it. After a few moments he looked like he'd discovered a new treasure or something. "My goodness, it's true."

"Uncle?" Tony walked to my side and Aro laughed clapping his hands in joy.

"Your wife is now the first and only of her kind Antonius, she will be a great treasure to the coven and anyone else who requires her assistance. What a beauty you are principesse." I could blush, but I wasn't sure.

"Thanks." I felt someone's cold lips touch my cheek, and it was Tony.

"More beautiful than before my love."

"Hey now no lovey dovey while we're all here." Emmett received a punch from Rosalie. "Ow Rose!"

"Shut up, Leah's lucky to be alive." I nodded at her.

"I am…I'm not fully aware of all I can do, but I'm willing to try a few moves if anyone's up to volunteer?" everyone stepped back and I laughed, after what I just did I didn't blame them.

"I suppose that will have to wait." Marcus smiled at me and came down holding out his arms. "It's good to see you alive Leah." Tony let me go and I hugged my father-in-law. He kissed my head and soon Tony and Aro joined the hug.

"It's over." Aro mumbled.

"Justice has been served." Tony.

"Finally." I joined in and they laughed. Our family was safe again, with me and the children. Soon the others joined in the hug and we were all huddled together. As soon as we let go Aro went to his throne and stood with his hands out in front of us.

"Friends, family I appreciate all you've done for the Volturi. Your services will be rewarded and though I'm tempted to listen to what you wish for I'm going to grant you this…from this day forward I will no longer try to pursue your family into joining my own. If you choose to join then that's your choice, and you are welcome in Volterra any time but do give a heads up first." Carlisle stepped forward.

"I speak for everyone when I say thank you Aro, we were only glad to help. Antonius and Leah are part of our family and yours, so I suppose in more than one way that will make us allies." He held out his hand and Aro shook it but then pulled him into a brief hug.

"We're not allies Carlisle, we're brothers. Antonius and Leah have brought our covens closer together, but I will accept whatever decisions you choose should you wish to remain in Volterra for a while." Carlisle looked back at his family and smiled.

"As a matter of fact, we were thinking of coming to visit during the summer. We could come every year, if that's alright." Aro looked at Marcus and Caius and they both nodded.

"That sounds wonderful, and I'm sure the children would love seeing their extended family." they hugged again.

"Speaking of which, Leah do you think you'll be able to have any more children? I mean you're not fully immortal…well for the most part but you do have some wolf instincts so…?" that came from Rosalie and Bella both, and I laughed.

"Yeah, maybe this time I'll have an entire litter of cubs." Tony laughed with me.

"Now let's not get started yet, I think we have enough with the triplets." He kissed my cheek. "Where're Sue and Seth?"

"Back in our room, probably still stunned from after I woke."

"Well then we'd better go wake them up."

"No need, here comes the little ball of sunshine." I pointed to the hall and Renesmee threw herself at Tony; he caught and hugged her before she hugged me.

"So glad you're ok? Is it over?" she looked between everyone and this time Caius was the one to smile, if only a tiny bit.

"Yes little one, it's over. The Romanians are gone." Renesmee smiled and jumped down running to her parents.

"Little monster couldn't keep still during anything." Jacob came through and smiled at me. "You look good Leah, guess now you're one of them."

"Not fully, but yeah."

"Hey I heard the whole thing, so did Seth and Sue." Speak of the devil the two came running in and practically squeezed me and Tony to death.

"Mom!" she pulled back.

"Oh Leah I'm so glad you're alive!" she kissed my head and Tony's cheek leaving lipstick marks.

"You really had us scared Leah, now you're a vampire wolf or…lycan bat or…I don't know you're just different now!" Seth rubbed his hands through his hair and I swatted him.

"Hey I'm still me, so no teasing."

"Oh come on I love teasing!" I pulled out of the hug and crossed my arms shaking my head.

"Not anymore you don't."

"Alright alright that's enough, Antonius I think you and Leah should go to your room for a bit. Get a little time to figure out what's new about our princess." Aro practically shooed us out of the room and the rest of the vampires just mingled all talking about what was going to happen sometime in the future. As soon as we reached our room I felt Tony pull me into his arms tightly.

"Leah…" he kissed my neck multiple times before moving up to my lips and my arms went around his back. I held onto him as if would be the last time I would. "I was so afraid I'd lose you." He whispered into my ear.

"I was afraid I'd never see you or the babies again." I kissed his neck.

"Well we don't have to worry anymore, we're alive and our families are alive." He pulled away. "Let's go see the kids, they've been frantic since we left."

"Yes..yes." he took my hand and we left to the nursery, but saw it was empty and then I remembered Sulpicia and Athenodora had them. He led me to the tower, we climbed up the long staircase and I could hear the sounds of my babies crying. I rushed towards the door and opened it, seeing Athenodora holding Cyrus and Sulpicia Dominick, and then I saw Jane trying to console Aurelia.

"Leah?" Sulpicia looked at me closely. "Are you…thirsty?" that didn't hit me until now. I wasn't thirsty, but I was a little hungry.

"No…I'm ok." I held out my arms. "May I have my son please?" she nodded and slowly approached, passed Cyrus into my arms and he stopped crying instantly. "Hey sweetie, did you miss mommy?" he smiled at me.

"Here Antonius, she wants you." Jane handed Aurelia to Tony and she stopped crying. The only one left was Dominick, and I took him into my other arm and then he stopped crying.

"They missed you." Sulpicia smiled. "They wouldn't stop crying." I sat down with my sons and Tony sat down with Aurelia.

"You missed mommy and daddy? We were only gone a little while." Tony kissed our daughter's head. "It's ok though, we're right here and this time…" he looked at me. "We're not going anywhere." I smiled.

"No." I kissed both of my sons. "Never again." I knew I was now immortal like them, and I would forever be around my family; even the ones I hadn't thought of as family until now.

The Blacks.

The Cullens.

The Volturi.

And the Amazons.

We were all a family, now and forever more.

_**Next chapter is the epilogue, maybe five, six years into the future. I'll also put in what happened to the newborn Julia just in case you're wondering, though I did leave a hint in the last chapter.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	31. Epilogue

_**Here it is, the final chapter of this lovely fiction! Takes place six years after all that's happened, explains what goes on with the Cullens and the rest who were involved through Antonius and Leah. Also puts in descriptions of what Leah is able to do with her newfound skills.**_

_**I thank all of my faithful reviewers for giving me their honest opinions and favoriting this fic.**_

_**Victoria Cullen30 – you love saying big time a lot don't you? Lol.**_

_**FantasyLover74**_

_**Lovelylonelycat698**_

_**Passion82**_

_**Trinideanfan**_

_**Love angle**_

_**Animedabest**_

_**CharNinja LOL**_

_**Brookeyhoneybee**_

_**Marlene**_

_**Lecia**_

_**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews they were/are greatly appreciated and thank all of you who favorited this fic because I've done a lot with the Volturi having daughters and this time I chose a son who ends up an imprintee for the lonely Leah.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tony's P.O.V.:_

_Six years later:_

It had been a total of six years since I crossed paths with the Cullens; six years since I realized how valuable a family really is to one, and six years since I met and married the beautiful wolf huntress Leah Clearwater. Our family had grown over the years, and we now an extended branch of both the Clearwater and Volturi families.

Leah's new gifts had become an extraordinary help over the years, she was faster, stronger, and more intelligent after she realized the extent of her powers. Her sharp claws could cut deep enough into vampire flesh but not enough to slice of a limb completely, from what everyone could see she was only different because when she reached her full potential her eyes would darken, her fangs would grow, her claws extend, and she becomes a beastly monster.

But she's my beastly monster, although sometimes I admit I wish she'd learn to control her sharp tongue; more than half the time she'd make me look like an idiot in front of the guards.

Cyrus, Dominick, and Aurelia were now six years old in human years, but they each had the appearance of thirteen year olds. Cyrus and Aurelia resembled me mainly, both with light skin and dark hair, but Dominick out of them all was by far the 'mama's boy' as the humans would call it. All of them were stubborn and strong like her, but witty and courageous like me.

Speaking of children, it would seem that Rosalie was correct. Since Leah wasn't exactly a full on vampire her wolfish abilities allowed her to have more children. We once had three, and now we have six little hybrid children to extend our family, all of whom were spoiled and pampered by their grandparents and aunts and uncles.

After a year of married life in the Volturi Leah became pregnant with a boy we named Angelo Carlisle, and like his brother Cyrus he didn't have a special talent but he was strong like Felix and Leah. He was five, and he resembled Leah with his tan skin but he had my hair; he was close to his siblings and looked up to them, but from I could tell he mainly favored Cyrus because they were alike.

Our third-born child was a boy as well, his name was Julius Aro and he came just two years after Angelo. We found out by mistake that he had a power similar to Aro and Edward's, but his allowed him to put thoughts into other people's heads including his own. In a way it was like mind control, but he only used it when he wanted something like food or attention, he was definitely going to be spoiled more.

As for our fourth-born and last child, Leah had a girl just last year and we named her Rosabelle Jane; her name was a combination of Rosalie and Bella, because like Bella we wanted to combine the two names of two people we loved and we chose them. Caius of course thought it was a silly idea, but dad and Aro thought it was beautiful because she had nearly the same powers as Leah. She was probably the only one to inherit the wolf trait whereas her older siblings were more vampires than wolf anyway.

Aurelia, Dominick, and Cyrus are six, Angelo is five but resembled thirteen year olds, Julius is three but looks six, and Rosabelle is two but looks four. Out of all my years as a vampire I never imagined myself settled down in Italy with a hybrid wife and six hybrid children. I couldn't imagine a better life for me or Leah.

"Papa! Papa are we going to see Grandpa and the others today?" I heard Aurelia calling me from the hall.

"Yes honey we're going, go check on your brothers and sister make sure they're ready."

"Ok!" I heard her run up the stairs of our home, a beautiful villa in the cloudiest part of Italy given to us by Sulpicia. We had lived in Volterra for three years but after Leah became pregnant with Julius we decided to move into our own home but not too far away; we decided that as big as the palace was, it wasn't big enough for four little obnoxious children running around playing with the guards and the leaders. Sulpicia offered us this place and after we looked it over we took it.

We visited the Volturi every chance we could, but we had to make sure we kept it simple because we did have a chance of exposure out here but it was small. I only glittered in the light but Leah and the children could go out as they wished because like Renesmee and Nahuel they only glowed a little in the light; Leah on the other hand didn't glow or glitter, so she was fine around humans.

Leah hadn't wanted to settle off as a housewife so she took up a job in town as a manager at the best restaurant there was. I on the other hand had decided to take up a job opening my own little museum which was full of old things the Volturi found no use for in their huge collection of ancient artifacts. I was the owner, and Leah was my partner but to be safe the company was placed in my dad's name as a co-owner for business reasons.

We got along just fine, the museum wasn't big like the ones in the states but it had enough attraction from tourists and locals with the history and the gift shop which had been Leah's idea. The kids loved seeing it but they didn't go into town too often; as for their schooling the kids were homeschooled by either me or Leah when she was off.

"Dad I can't find my jacket!" that was Cyrus.

"Check the laundry room, I think your mother washed it." He came out past me and I stopped him when I glanced at his shoes. "Where you playing in the mud again?" he looked down.

"Oops."

"Find your jacket and go clean your shoes, don't want your mom ranting again." I rolled my eyes. Every time the kids got a little dirty even with just a small speck of dirt Leah would freak just as bad as Sue.

"What about my sneakers?"

"Fine but hurry up." He ran off again and I sat back in my chair. Having six little children was not a vacation, but it was amazing because of the little family I'd created. Dad and everyone else adored the kids, but even they had to admit that sometimes they'd get nuts over them.

"Tony!" Leah came into the kitchen where I was with the phone in hand. "That was Nahuel, he and Julia are going to be here next week."

"Oh, great the kids will love it." After the whole brawl with the Romanians Julia had nowhere to go and she was still a newborn at the time. Aro and the Cullens offered her a place in their covens but she decided to go with Nahuel, and thanks to my dad's power they had become mates. The two settled down near a village in the Amazon and protected it with Huilen from hunters and poachers, but they kept themselves discreet from Joham. Speaking of which after Aro found out his territory the man had been forced to remain in Volterra for the next one hundred years as a prisoner and Nahuel's sisters stayed with him and Huilen, making their own little coven.

"Do you think they'll be ready for us?" I asked her.

"You mean the triplets' little mind games and racing, Angelo's little I want this and that tales, and the younger ones just acting like, 'What the heck is going on?'. Then yeah I think they can take them."

"Hope so, don't want a repeat of last time." The last time we visited Dominick and Cyrus played hunter and hunted and ended up breaking a few of Caius' favorite items. He was mad, but he didn't show it and so I ended up piecing everything back together and the two boys had been grounded for a month.

"Papa!" Aurelia and Rosabelle came in all ready to leave.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah!" my sons were all loved just like their sisters, but somehow the two little princesses always touched Aro and Dad's hearts with whatever magic they used to get their way. Which of course wasn't often but they used it when they could.

"Cyrus! Dominick! Angelo! Julius let's go!"

"Coming!" all four boys raced downstairs.

"Is everyone ready? No breaks remember?"

"We're ready!" all six shouted.

"Alright let's load up!" I clapped my hands and everyone gathered into the large minivan. We had one car, but we hardly used it unless we went into town for shopping or to Volterra. We lived near Volterra, but it was a thirty-minute drive from our home.

"I hope Aunt Sully's there!" Rosabelle.

"She's always there Rosie, they live there." Aurelia was probably more excited than the rest, she loved the Volturi and I had a feeling one day she'd want to move into Volterra.

"Papa, is Jane…is Jane gonna use her power again?" that was Julius, he was a little afraid of Jane but it was only because she used her power on Felix after he ruined her favorite cloak. He was scared for days, but he came around when Jane came and said she was sorry to him and Felix.

"No son, remember she promised to never use it around you again."

"Stop being so scared Julius, your aura's all blue." Aurelia.

"Ok." The rest of the drive was silent, and we were staying a few days in Volterra since Leah had vacation time and I had the museum closed for renovations.

We loved taking this trip, especially when Sue and Seth came along they only came around for the holidays and sometimes we would journey to Forks to visit them and the tribe. Emily and Sam were married a year after we were, and they had two boys of their own. Jared and Kim were engaged but they were waiting to marry after Kim finished college which was sometime this spring. Quil stayed close to Claire who was now five, but he had a job in a local meat shop on the reservation. Jacob was still leader of his pack but he lived in Alaska with the Cullens since Bella and Edward were going to college there, and he watched over Renesmee when the rest were in town or with the Denalis.

We saw the Cullens every year during the summer like we'd planned, but the kids stayed in touch because they called them their cousins. Carlisle and Esme loved them like their own, even more besides Rosalie and Emmett; we were a crazy family.

"We're here we're here!" Aurelia pointed at the large city walls and I had to laugh.

"Alright everyone calm down, remember you need to behave yourselves. Don't want a repeat of our last visit…" I glanced in the mirror at Cyrus and Dominick. "Do we?"

"No." they said.

"Good." We drove into the city and parked the car into a small garage deep on the other side of the castle. As soon as I parked we were met by Demetri and Jane.

"Demy!" Julius and Rosabelle ran to him and he caught them in a hug. The others ran to Jane, hugs all around it was crazy.

"God you kids are huge what're you eating?"

"Nothing they can't get ahold of." I laughed and we hugged for a bit.

"Better get going, Grandpa's waiting." Jane took Julius and Aurelia's hands leading them up and we followed right to the throne room.

"Grandpa!" all the kids ran to dad and he bent down getting a huge group hug. Aro came around with Sulpicia and he bent down.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" the girls ran to him and Julius followed. "Aww."

"They love you." I walked over hugging my aunt and uncle then moved to dad. "How are you?"

"It's not so quiet around here, but it's not peaceful either."

"Caius and Athenodora again?" those two fought more than usual, but they still had a strong love.

"Yep, well they aren't here today they went out on a trip. Kind of a two hundredth honeymoon thing I think." He hugged Leah. "You look lovely Leah."

"Especially after having six children." Alec joked and Jane nudged him. "Hey!"

"Big baby." Cyrus mumbled and Alec ruffled his hair. "Not the hair!"

"Now who's the baby?" he looked at me. "You look good Antonius, things have been too quiet without you and the kids here."

"Thanks, I miss it here too but you know why." He shrugged. Dad and Aro were a bit unhappy that we were going to leave but after I mentioned we'd be nearby and available when they'd need us that brightened their moods a good bit.

"Hey kids, I have a few surprises for you would you like to see?" Sulpicia leaned down and the kids all cheered. "Follow me!" she ran at vampire speed and the kids raced off after her. She loved spoiling the kids, but they didn't ask for new stuff like most kids with rich grandparents and uncles.

"So how's running the vampire world?" Leah moved to my side.

"It's quite peaceful these days, not much to do."

"Well maybe the kids can remedy that." I laughed, Aro and the entire Volturi loved the children. I just hope their heads don't turn on food ideas. The kids ate human food and blood, but mainly human food since I guess part of them craved meat like Leah, who ate raw meat or food uncooked.

"That reminds me, the Cullens sent this." Felix came in with a large box from Alaska. Leah ripped it open with her hands and inside I could see gifts with the kids' names on them and two boxes for me and Leah. When Leah opened hers there was a few sets of clothes from Alice and a family portrait of the Cullens and the pack.

"One for the mantle." She showed it to me.

"Definitely." Mine contained some clothes as well and a small chain necklace with a couple of bears teeth and a beaded bracelet made by Renesmee. "That girl…" I laughed multiple times today, but what could I say? Again my family was crazy and funny.

"What a crazy world we live in." Aro laughed that time.

"Hey, it's all thanks to Antonius." Jane pointed at me. "If he hadn't come along we'd all likely be at war with the Cullens."

"Now I don't know about war, but yes." Dad came over and hugged me. "I don't know what I'd do without you son, you are my redemption, my life and that includes my daughter and my grandbabies." Leah joined the hug. "Group hug everyone." Everyone around hugged, I could feel the love radiating off everyone.

We had all come together as a full family, the Volturi, the Amazons, the Cullens, the wolves, all of us united together as one large happy family.

I finally had the life I'd always wanted, and I couldn't picture a better one.

_**And so it ends. Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and favorites, review if you will tell me your favorite parts and if you liked the ending.**_

_**Thank you all again.**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
